I got nothin'
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Scarlette was already having problems in her relationship, but what will she do when a ghost from her past comes back?
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the bed, watching her zip her suitcase, wondering how it had all gone this far, praying that he would find the words to make her stay. His eyes heavy, his body needing sleep, as they had been up all night. How did one fight over a stupid shirt end in this? He had to think of something to stop her, to end this awful hurt. His heart ached, his stomach was bawled so tight he thought he would vomit.

* * *

><p><em>She walked in the room and all eyes turned to her. She had gone to the same school since kindergarten, until now, her freshman year of high school. She could never blame her mother for this, even at 14 she understood why her mom did this, but her heart still ached. Her memories flashed to her mom, so skinny, laying in the hospital bed, she didn't want her only child to remember her like that, and with only one living relative, there was no choice into where her daughter had to go. The arrangements had been made, now she just had to make her child understand. Scarlette had been sent to live with her great-aunt, who was too involved in her own circle of friends to care much for her.<em>

_"Two rules." Matilda said when she picked Scarlette up from the airport.  
>"Don't get pregnant, and stay out of my way." She was shown her room, and was told that she was enrolled for school at North Ridgeville High school, which started in two days, there was plenty of food in the kitchen, and she could find all her stuff in the back porch. Then the old lady was off for two months on a cruise.<em>

_Scarlette pulled her deep red hair behind one of her ears as she handed the teacher her slip._  
><em>He read her schedule out loud. <em>

_"Alright, who can show her around?" All at once every boys hand in the room shot up. The teacher laughed.  
>"Who has even one class with the poor girl. Scarlette is it?"<em>

_"Lettie, I go by Lettie." She responded._

_"Tommy, I know that you are in here the same time she is during 3rd bell." Mr. James said._

_"Yeah, my schedule mirrors hers." Scarlette looked at the red-head guy, muscular, for a 14-year-old.  
>"I'll show her around." He smiled.<em>

* * *

><p>There was something that drew Tommy to her. That was 4 years ago, he was still attracted to her, but he couldn't find the words to make her stay.<p>

They were past the fights, past the screaming, past the hurtful words. Maybe he couldn't come up with the right words to make her stay because he was leaving too. When he told her he had joined the army, she almost passed out. It was the same night she agreed to marry him, only five short months ago. They already shared an apartment. Lettie moved to it right after she turned 18, and got the money her mom had left her. She was all too happy to get away from her aunt.  
>He heard Lettie take a deep breath as she walked over to him.<p>

"I just, I don't know what to say." If he wasn't going to be there how could he ask her to stay and wait?

"There is nothing left to say. We're just in different places in life right now." She bent down and kissed his lips.  
>"I love you. Take care of yourself." She looked down at the ring on her left hand, and slowly slid it off. She tried to hand it to him, but he refused to take it. "I'm sorry." She laid it on their bed. His eyes left her as he looked at the ring.<p>

_'Maybe I should pick it up, get down on my knees and try again?'_ He thought. He willed his body to move, but he sat frozen in place. He knew that this was coming. The fights had been happening everyday for the last two months. Fights over the littlest things. Then, when he questioned her of seeing someone else, to see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt he had caused, was almost more than he could take. He watched her as she walked to the door of the studio apartment. She turned for one last look at him, her eyes begging for him to come up with something to make her stay, but nothing would come, his mind couldn't process the words. She turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 years later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lettie took a deep breath as she stood behind the screen, waiting for it to raise. Tonight was her first night back after being on the shelf for 9 months.<p>

"Kill it Lettie." James Storm called to her, as he passed by with her boyfriend, Bobby Roode, who she wasn't on speaking terms with right now. He smiled weakly at her, and she did the same.  
>Angelina Love was already in the ring, as the screen flashed the pictures of 9 months ago when Angelina had injured her shoulder. Tonight was meant as revenge, in the fans eyes for the injury, but Scarlette would be all to happy to get a few good shots in on her for all the rumors that were flying around back stage about Love and Roode while Lettie was home recovering. Both denied it, of course, what else would you do when a hot-tempered red-head came at you with a baseball bat, but some of the pieces fit together too good not to match. It wouldn't have been the first time that Bobby cheated on her, she had caught him with numerous ring rats, but for him to actually do it with someone she had called a friend, she didn't want to accept that.<br>She heard Christy Hemme's voice over the mic.

"Now for her competitor, returning after being out for 9 months, from Cleveland, Ohio. SCARLETTE ROSE!"  
>Her music began; Break by Three Days Grace, and the fans went wild as she made her way to the ring.<br>Her deep green eyes sparkled in the lights, as she flipped over the top rope. Angelina slid out of the ring, knowing Lettie was pissed and she was in for a beating. Lettie wasn't interested in a wrestling match, she was there to hurt Love. The ref called for the bell when Love got back in the ring and Lettie attacked her, she let her fists fly, knocking Love to the ground.  
>The ref tried to get Lettie off.<p>

"Come on Scarlette, get off her." He said, finally grabbing Lettie by the waist, pulling her off. He backed her up to the corner.  
>"Cool it or your going to get disqualified." Brian Hepner told her.<br>Lettie took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Fine, I'll stop." He stepped back, as Love stood up and Lettie tackled her again. Hepner called for the bell, while trying to get Lettie off. She was relentless with her punches, and wasn't satisfied until her knuckles slammed into Love's mouth, causing blood to pour. With that Lettie stood up, and after a couple of kicks, she let Brain pull her away. She hopped out of the ring, leaving Hepner to tend to Love, and walked up the ramp.  
>Bobby was waiting for her when she got to the back.<br>"How cute is she now?" Lettie snarled.

"Really Lettie, you can't just for once not say anything.?" He asked.

"Fine, sorry." She said, trying to let it go. They had been together 3 years, she didn't want to throw it away for nothing, she had no real proof of Bobby and Love, and it had been almost a year since she had caught him with a rat, he told her he had stopped, and while she didn't believe him, she had no proof. She owed Bobby a lot. He had gotten her the try out for her career with TNA, she loved her job, loved the fans, and loved most of the people she worked with.  
>"You done for the night?" She asked him.<p>

"No, I got to go out with Fortune at the end of the taping." He said.  
>"Why? You going somewhere?"<p>

"Yeah, Vel is done, we're going out, I figured you guys would come join us after?" She asked.

"Well, of course." James Storm said, walking up behind them, putting his arm around Lettie.  
>"Good fight, if I ever need a back up in a bar fight, I'd pick you." He laughed. James and Booby had been best friends for years, but lately there was a tension between them.<p>

"Thanks Jimmy." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She notice Bobby tense up, but didn't care too much, she was still mad at him.  
>"Have a good match. I gotta go shower, and find Jamie before she leaves without me." She jogged down the hall to the girls locker room. She saw a few people standing in the hall, she opened the door to the locker room, before it hit her who she saw, when she leaned back they were gone.<br>'_No way, it couldn't have been him. Just a look alike.'_, she thought to herself, and went to shower.  
>After getting ready, she packed her bag and walked out into the main part of the locker room, running into Jamie.<p>

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Jamie said, pulling off her Velvet Sky t-shirt and grabbing a tight-fitting sweater out of her bag.

"Here I am. Whats up?"

"Lauren's pissed about you kicking her ass." Jamie said.

"I don't give a shit about Love, that skinny bitch can kiss my ass." Lettie hissed.

"Listen, like I said, I have no idea if there was ever anything going on with them." Jamie said.

"I know, I don't care if he fucked her. There was enough there for rumors to start J, and she should have known better. She knows me, and she knew what was coming for her tonight. She's lucky I couldn't find Sting's bat." Lettie laughed.

* * *

><p>A bunch of the wrestlers went out to a bar around the corner from the hotel. An hour later the rest of Fortune showed up, minus Bobby.<p>

"Where is he?" She asked AJ, who could never lie to her.

"He _said_ he had a headache, and was going back to the hotel." AJ frowned.

"Funny, isn't it, that Lauren isn't here either." Lettie jumped up, leaving her full beer sitting on the table.  
>"James, pay for me, I'll get you back tomorrow." She said, walking out of the bar, towards the hotel. She text him as she jogged.<p>

_S-Sorry ur not feeling good, want me to come take care of u?_

_B-No, I'll be ok, going to bed._

_S-K, c ya in couple hours _

She walked into the lobby of the hotel, and made a dash for the stairs, knowing she wouldn't have much time. She listened at the door for a minute, and heard what she knew she would hear, before sliding her key card and swinging open the door. She swung it open so hard the handle got stuck in the wall, causing the door to stay open. The two on the bed froze. Bobby's eyes bugging out.

"You bitch. Didn't I give you your message in the ring tonight?" Lettie screamed at Lauren, running over and grabbing her by the hair, yanking her naked body off Bobby.

"Let go of me Scarlette." Lauren screamed, trying to get loose, swinging at Lettie. Lettie pushed her up against the wall and punched her in the face a couple of times. As she slid down the wall, Lettie turned to Bobby, who was standing behind her, in his boxers.

"Just let me explain." He said.

"Fuck you Bobby!" She yelled.

"If you would fuck me, we wouldn't have this problem." He retorted.

"We? I have no problem, you do, you can't keep your dick in your pants, to top that off you make your friends lie for you?" She slapped him, and kicked him in the balls when he grabbed his face. He crumbled to the ground and she kicked him, before being turned around and punched in the face by Lauren. The girls were still fighting when everyone made it to the room. The guys pulled them apart, and pulled Lettie out of the room.  
>"Fuck you Bobby! I will kill you both! Just wait!" She screamed as they pulled her down the hall.<p>

"Just forget it Lettie." Jamie said, sliding her another beer.

"How can I just forget it? Lauren used to be my best friend, at least I thought she was, maybe she was just using me to get close to him. Anyway, Bobby and I live together, I can't just never see him again."

"I know, but it's not like this is the first time he has done this to you."

"Thanks Jamie, point out how stupid I am. That really helps." Lettie scuffed.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's like he thinks that because he has done it before and everything was OK, he can do it again." Jamie sighed, rubbing her friend's arm.  
>"Why don't you stay with me a few days?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled into the driveway of her home in Georgia. She knew he would be there, she had spent the last 3 days with Jamie. Seeing his car, she walked into the house knowing where to find him at. She stood in the bedroom door watching him pack a suitcase.  
>"You leaving?" Lettie asked.<p>

"I figured I'd go home to Ontario and give you a few days to cool off before I called you." He said.

"Good idea."

"Would it help if I told you that we didn't sleep together?" Bobby asked, Lettie just looked at him, so he continued.  
>"I kicked her out of the room right after you left."<p>

"That doesn't matter Bobby, you would have if I wouldn't have shown up."

"But it's not like I planned it. I really had a headache."

"Oh, and you thought her ass was the aspirin?" Lettie growled.  
>"Try telling the truth for once."<p>

"She was in the lobby, pissed, I can't say I blame her, you beat the shit out of her in the ring that night." Lettie started to speak, but he cut her off.  
>"I never said she didn't deserve what you did, I'm just explaining what happened. She said she just wanted to talk, but then she started saying she was tired of getting backlash for something that never happened, and if she was going to keep getting the cold shoulder from everyone, and was going to keep getting beat over it, then she might as well have a little fun out of it."<p>

"And you agreed with her, Bobby?" Lettie asked.

"No, I don't, but I'm weak. I don't have an excuse. Just like all the other times, there is nothing that can make what I have done ok. I know that. I just, I don't want to lose you over this. I will do better." He walked over to her and tried to grab her hand.  
>She pulled away.<p>

"I'm sorry, I just can't right now Bobby. I haven't made my decision yet."

"When?" He asked.

"I don't know. Talk to me at the taping next week. I need a break to get my head straight."

"You mean you need a break from me? I saw that you are taking bookings again. You haven't done that since we first moved in together."

"I figured that I might need the extra income." She said softly.

"So have you got any yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, a couple. I hit the road tomorrow."  
>He grabbed his suitcase, and walked by her, stopping briefly.<p>

"It seems you may have already made your choice." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Later Lettie."  
>She stood there and watched him leave, not sure of her feelings, but she knew they had a lot to work through no matter what her choice was.<br>That night she was getting her clothes together, excited to be hitting the road again, when a small shoe box fell from the top and it's contents spilled out on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, her stomach dropping as her eyes caught one of the pictures. It was about 7 years old, her arms around a tall red-haired man. Her eyes got misty as she thought about him, and wondered what he was doing now, if he was ok? A few minutes later she tucked the picture in her suitcase, and packed the others away in the box, and placed it in the top of her closet.

* * *

><p>The next day she found herself in a no name town, remembering what wrestling was about. The fans who couldn't wait for the show to start, the kids screaming in joy inside the small armory. Most importantly she remembered herself. She remembered how strong she used to be, how much she used to love herself before Bobby. She looked at herself differently in the mirror tonight, than she had in a long time, she saw the gleam back in her eyes, and she realized what she was going to do. She needed to talk to Bobby, he needed to know the terms, and needed to know what he would have to do to make this work.<p>

A few days of solitude with herself and the road made her a new women. She arrived back in Florida for the TNA taping. She knew Bobby would be waiting for her, but she wasn't in any hurry to see him, she stopped at catering on her way to the locker room.  
>"Hey Lettie, I heard you were doing some bookings this week, how'd it go?" James asked, pulling out a chair for her to sit.<p>

"Good, really good." She smiled.

"Yeah, you look good. Like yourself. Can I talk to you?" He asked. She nodded and he took a deep breath.  
>"You know he has been awful this week. He has been missing you like crazy."<p>

"James, if you are going to tell me to take him back, I really don't want to hear it." She said.

"No, Lettie. It's just that, you two have been together so long, I'm just saying remember who you are, and think about it, he is sorry." He winked at her.  
>"I know you will make the decision that's right for you. And I just wanted to let you know, even though I was friends with Booby before I met you, I will always be here for you. I love you Lettie, you're like my kid sister, and what he's done is wrong. I have given him hell for it, telling him how stupid he is." James laughed.<p>

"Thanks big bro, I love you too. And to be honest, I don't know if Bobby is up to the terms that I have come up with."

"Well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me." He smiled, as she got up and headed towards the locker room.  
>Bobby was standing right where she knew he would be.<p>

"Hey Lettie." He called as soon as he saw her.

"Bobby, how are ya?" She asked, keeping walking, as he jogged to keep up with her.

"I'm ok. Will you slow down, and talk to me, please." He begged.

"Talk." She said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Wow, attitude." He smiled, remembering why he had fallen for her all those years ago.  
>"Well? Have you thought about us? Or about me at all?"<p>

"Yeah, I have, but I really don't have time to talk right now. I'm running late, I have to get ready." He grabbed both of her arms tight to keep her from walking away.  
>"Oww, Bobby, that hurts, let go." She said, trying to shake him off.<p>

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Sit around, twiddling my thumbs until you get around to talking to me? I can't just wait, I'm going crazy." He said, not letting go of her.

"And this is supposed to make me want to talk with you?" She asked.

"Ok, later though. I miss you Scarlette." He rubbed her arms, and kissed her forehead.  
>Lettie smiled softly.<p>

"I really have to get ready, I'm not avoiding you. I got stuck in traffic, I meant to get here in time to talk to you before hand."

"It's ok. I'll catch up with you after your match?" he asked, she nodded.  
>"Here let me hold the door for you." He said, holding open the locker room door. He watched her walk in.<br>"Hey Lettie." He called right before she got out of his sight. She turned.  
>"I love you."<br>Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard that out of his mouth for almost a year, not even when she had gotten hurt.

"Love you too Bobby." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Jamie asked, as Lettie walked into the locker room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I know that goofy smile on your face. What happened?"

"He said he loved me. I haven't heard that in so long." Lettie said.  
>Jamie smiled glad to see her friend happy again.<p>

"You look different, though. You look happy. How was your bookings?"

"Great. I think I found myself again. I am happy." Lettie said as Jamie frowned.  
>"What Vel?"<p>

"I just don't want you to fall back into the same routine with him again."

"I know." Lettie said, afraid of the same thing.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm..."

"Don't you say sorry Vel. You're just worried, it's because you're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you." Lettie said, pulling her best friend into a hug.  
>The two wiped tears off their faces as they pulled away.<p>

"Look at you making me cry. I love you Let, I hate seeing you hurt." Jamie laughed. Scarlette and Velvet had a connection the first day that Lettie arrived at TNA. Their friendship grew, and they were almost inseparable.  
>"Come on, let's get you ready." Jamie said, unzipping her suitcase, grabbing the picture as it fell out.<br>"Who's this?"

"Oh." Lettie blushed.  
>"I forgot to take that out." She reached for the photo.<p>

"No, no. Your holding out on me, who is this hottie you have your arms wrapped around?" Jamie asked, stepping back so she could see the picture better.

"I'm not holding out, I've told you about him." Lettie smiled, she couldn't help it when she thought of him.

"Wait, this is your Tommy?"

"Yeah, that's my Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I only own Scarlette, and a couple other o/c. Thank you for reading! Please review!_**

* * *

><p><em>The day that started off so great, ended so awful.<br>Lettie had woken up to breakfast in bed. It was Christmas break, and she considered herself lucky to have someone to spend the holidays with. Tommy had spent all day yesterday with his mom, before returning late last night, but that gave Lettie time to get some of her own shopping done, and do a few things for herself. She was already asleep when he got home that night, so she hadn't got to talk to him. He sat down with his own plate of food.  
>"How was your day yesterday?" She asked him.<em>

_"Great. I talked with mom about some important things, and got my shopping done. What did you do?" He asked._

_"I got a lot done, and made some decisions."_

_"Like?" He asked._

_"I signed up for school. It's in Atlanta, I will have to leave a couple of weeks after graduation." She explained._

_"Wrestling school? You're really doing it?" He asked._

_"Yeah. I am. I know you think its dumb, but I really want to try."_

_"If it's what you want, we will figure a way to get through it. So I have some things planned for today, so when your done eating, get ready." He smiled.  
>That year it was a very mild winter, the temperature was in the 50's. Tommy took her to one of her favorite places.<br>The zoo. It was beautiful, as the sun started to set, and the twinkling Christmas lights came on. They strolled through the garden sipping hot chocolate, when Tommy stopped her.  
>"So, we've been together for 4 years. We have been through so much, with school, your mom, I can't imagine my life without you." He got down on one knee.<br>"Scarlette Rose Cooper, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring._

_"Really?" She asked, as tears sprung to her eyes. "Yes."_

* * *

><p>"This was taken the night we were engaged. I think it was our last happy time. Later that night he told me he had signed up for the army. After losing my dad while he was serving, I just couldn't handle it." She told Jamie.<p>

"Have you heard from him lately?"

"Not since the day I left him, almost 7 years ago."

"Why are you carrying this picture?" Jamie asked.

"It reminded me of who I used to be. Of who I am again, before I was beat down."

"You look so happy then, it reminds me of when you first started here. I really hope to see that in you again." She smiled.

Just then Kat (Winter) walked in.  
>"Hey girls. Did you get the script change?"<p>

"No." They both said at the same time. Lettie took the photo and tucked it away inside a pocket of her suitcase.

"We're having a tag match, you two against Lauren and I. Something about time." Kat said.

"Lettie, control yourself tonight. I need you in my corner." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Lettie rolled her eyes, laughing.  
>"I've cooled off since last week, but I can't promise anything."<p>

"So, have you gals seen the new guy?" Kat asked, while they were changing.

"New guy?" They both asked.

"Yeah, I take that as a no, anyway, he's cute." Kat laughed, used to them talking at the same time.  
>"Some times I think you two share a brain."<br>They got dressed and were heading to the curtain, as they ran into Lauren.

"Scarlette, can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked, giving Jamie a dirty look.

"Yeah." Lettie huffed.

"We'll see you in a minute?" Jamie asked, walking away.  
>Lettie nodded, as she turned to Lauren.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I just want to call a truce."

"A truce, you tried to fuck my boyfriend, and you honestly think I will just let it go?" Lettie yelled.

"I know you won't let it go, I know you too well for that. I just, I'm sorry Lettie. I was pissed, and he just so happened to come in alone." Lauren took a breath.  
>"I'm not asking for you to be my friend again, I know that I blew that, but can we at least get along enough to get through a match?"<p>

"If there's anything you know about me, it's that I'm professional. Last week, you know you had it coming. I'll control my anger in the ring, but don't catch me on a bad day Lauren, I still haven't forgotten, and won't anytime soon." Lauren nodded and the two girls walked to the curtain.  
>Jamie gave Lettie a questioning look, and Lettie nodded, letting her know that she was ok.<br>Lettie was the last one to go out to the ring, just as her music hit, she noticed the same figure from last week standing in the shadows, but before she could get a good look at him she was shuffled to the ramp. The whole match Scarlette couldn't get the guy out of her head.  
>She couldn't contain herself when she got back to the locker room.<p>

"Kat, who is the new guy?" She blurted out.  
>Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.<p>

"Why Lettie? I thought you were working things out with Bobby?"

"I keep seeing a guy, but never get a good look at him. He reminds me of someone I used to know. Do you know his name?"

"No, I haven't talked to him, I just ran into him in the hall earlier." Kat smiled.

"Hey Scarlette, Bobby is waiting outside the door for you." Traci said, coming into the locker room.

"Crap. I haven't showered." Lettie said, sliding off her boots. She walked to the door in her stockings.  
>"Bobby?" She asked.<p>

"Hey Let, you ready?" He asked, then turned toward her.  
>"Oh, no you're not." He laughed.<p>

"Give me about 15 minutes, k?" She asked.

"Alright, I'll see you in 30 then." He grinned, knowing Lettie too well. She gave him a playful shove, laughing.  
>"You know where to find me." He shot her his gorgeous grin.<br>Lettie grabbed a towel and made a mad dash to the shower.  
>30 minutes later she was outside his locker room door. She knocked, knowing it was hard telling what was going on in there. He shared it with James, AJ, Kaz, and Chris Daniels. James opened the door and let her in.<p>

"Hey Lettie. Good match earlier." AJ said.

"Thanks J." She replied.

"Hey Let." Bobby called from the bathroom.  
>"You wanna take a walk?" She nodded, and they walked out the door.<br>"So..." Bobby said, taking a deep breath as she hopped up on a storage trunk, in a secluded part of the arena.

"So." She echoed.

"Tell me what to do Let. I will do anything, just so things go back the way they used to be."

"Anything?" She asked. He nodded.  
>"Including showing me how much you want me back?"<p>

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know that today was the first time you said you loved me in almost a year?"

"No it wasn't." He protested.

"Yes, not even when I went in for surgery. You haven't said it in almost a year."

"A year filled with major distractions." He said.

"No, it wasn't. The only distractions were put there by you. You were the one getting too close to Lauren, you were the one screwing Lord knows how many ring rats, while I was at home trying to concentrate on recovering. You want me back?" She asked.

"Yes, I love you Scarlette."

"Then prove it Robert. Don't be the dick you are now, be the Bobby I fell in love with 3 years ago. Be the Bobby who left me flowers on my car, who wrote me love notes, who treated me like a gentleman does. Not the guy I can't trust if I'm not always there to keep track of him." She looked at him.  
>"You remember how long it took you to finally make me go out with you, how many times you came back to that little armory, how many times you called me?" She smiled.<p>

"Yeah, I remember." He grinned.  
>"I shelled out a fortune in flowers, not to mention gas. But the chase was the fun part, and the look in that douche bags eyes you were dating when I walked in and kissed you during your match."<p>

"Yeah, it was fun. So do it again. Because without that, there's no us. Things aren't just going back Bobby, not until you prove that you have changed, and I mean all things. I have my place, you have yours. There was a reason you never sold your house, this is it."

"So it's like we aren't even dating anymore?" He asked.

"It's more than like. We aren't dating. We aren't together. Not right now. Not until you show me that you really want to be with me and only me. There will be no more ring rats, no more Lauren."

"Nothing ever happened with Lauren." He said.

"Nothing? Don't say that, it's a lie. There was something there, and just because you never slept together, doesn't mean it was nothing. I understand you two had something going on a long time ago, so if there is still feelings there, work through it. But do it alone. Take some time for yourself and decide what you want. Who you want." Lettie said.  
>Bobby wrapped his hands around her waist.<p>

"I know who I want. You need proof? It takes all my strength to not rip your clothes off right here."

"It's not all about sex. When you figure that out, then you will understand what I need. I'm not the same anymore. I'm not the beat down girl you made me. Ever time I found you with someone else, it killed me. Every time you hit me, it destroyed me. I have found me again, so you need to decide if you can handle that." She said, hopping off the storage trunk and walking away, leaving him watching her.

She went and got her bag and took it to her car, finding a red rose on her window. She grabbed it and smiled to herself, putting it in her front seat. Then she headed back to catering to meet up with Jamie. She walked in to find James sitting there.

"Fancy meeting you here, again, Jimmy." She smiled.  
>He laughed.<p>

"Yeah, Jamie just left, she said something about taking her bag to her car, and she'd be back, for you to wait for her. Sit, talk." He said. Lettie sat down.  
>"Bobby told me what you said."<p>

"Yeah, how is he?" She asked.

"Crushed. But what you did was right. You need this."

"I know, but I feel bad. I owe him a lot. He pretty much got me this job." She said.

"He what?" James asked, almost choking on his food.

"Yeah, he put in a good word for me and got me the try out."

"Bull shit!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"D'lo was begging him to bring you here for months before he finally agreed to bring you for a try out."

"What?" She gasped.  
>"He told me... Where is he?" Lettie asked, jumping up, heading out of the room, not waiting for an answer. She bust through the locker room door, causing everyone to jump.<p>

"Shit Lettie." Chris said, pulling a towel around him.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"I'm back here." Bobby called from the shower area.  
>"What's going on?"<br>He had already showered and was pulling on his trunks.

"You lied to me." she yelled from the door way.

"About what?" He asked.

"You said you got me my try out here, you lied!"

"Do you really want to do this here?" He asked.

"It's here or in the hall, you decide." She yelled.

"Yeah, well, I guess it doesn't matter everyone can hear you anyway." He pulled her out to the hall so the guys could get dressed.

"What now I'm too loud?" She yelled even louder.  
>"You're a dick Bobby. You lied to me all these years. Why? What did it do for you?"<p>

"Well, that night it got me laid, if you want to know the truth. Why does it matter?"

"Because it was a lie, a huge lie! Not something little. Gwah, you're such an asshole, what else have you lied about?" He just looked at her, not answering.  
>"Answer me! What else, Bobby? What other lies are there?" She asked, shoving him against the wall.<br>"Fuck you and the rose you left on my car." She yelled, going at him.  
>Just then James came and grabbed her, pulling her back.<p>

"Settle down Let, people are watching." Lettie looked around at the small circle that had formed, including a tall guy in the shadows, but she couldn't make out his face. The second he realized she noticed him, he turned and walked away. Lettie turned back to Bobby.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled.

"Yeah, we all lie Scarlette. I can guess who told you that." He shot James a dirty look.  
>"And I didn't leave a rose on your car. Someone left you a rose? Maybe the same person who told you I lied to you."<p>

"Shut up Bobby. I'm not in this. I had no idea you had lied to her about the try out all these years. And don't go turn my feelings around on Lettie. Yeah, I love her, she's like a sister to me. That's why I have jumped all over you for treating her the way you do. The only person I get flowers for is my wife. Remember her? You need to get your head together, before I do it for you!" James said, dragging Lettie down the hall, with Jamie right behind them.

"Alright Lettie. Settle down." Jamie said, as they walked out to the garage.

"No, I'm fine. Pissed, yes, but I will be ok." Lettie hugged her friend bye.  
>"I'll see you back here in two weeks." She said, as she got in her car.<br>She was glad to have the next two weeks off. She had passed up a couple bookings, but knew she needed that time to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I only own Scarlette, and a couple o/c. Thanks for reading, please review!**_

* * *

><p>Lettie had spent the last week packing all of Bobby's stuff. She took all the boxes out to the garage. Just as she placed the last box, her phone rang. Of course it was him.<p>

"What?" She asked into the speaker.

"I know you're still mad, but can we talk yet?" Bobby asked.

"What is there to talk about? I have spent my week packing all your shit. I was nice enough to put it in the garage, but you piss me off, I'm redneck enough to throw all your shit out on the lawn and let it get rained on."

"Lettie, I don't know what to say, I know sorry isn't enough. I don't know why I do the things I do, why I lie about the things I lie about. Just tell me what to do to make it up to you." He pleaded.

"No, I'm done telling you how to make things right. You figure it out. If you really want to make this right then you will come up with a way."

"How can I make you not hate me though?" He asked.

"I don't hate you. If I hated you, the things you do wouldn't hurt so much." She sighed.

"Did someone really leave you a rose?" He asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you have competition. Better step up." She said, hanging up. Her mind going crazy trying to figure out who had left the single red rose on her car. She had gone up and down the whole roster, and no one stuck out. She had talked to Jamie, but she couldn't come up with anyone either.

Lettie spent most of her time off lounging around, if she wasn't at her house, she was spending time at AJ's with his wife, Wendy and kids, Ajay, Avery and Albey. She was packing her things, the night before heading back to Florida, when there was a knock on her door.  
>She opened it, very surprised to see Bobby standing there holding a bouquet of wild flowers.<p>

"I thought we could go out to dinner." He smiled. He had his hair pulled back, and smelled so good.

"I have to get dressed." She said, looking down at her pj's.  
>"Come in, let me get ready." She stepped back, letting him in the house.<p>

"Am I bothering you?" He asked, as she turned the music down.

"No, I was just packing for tomorrow. Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful." She called from the kitchen, putting them in a vase.

"That's what I would bring you when we first met." He smiled, sitting down on the couch.

"I remember." She smiled softly as she walked through the living room toward her room to get dressed.  
>"I'll be out in a few minutes." She slipped on her favorite long dress, and pulled her hair back, putting on some light makeup. She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of slip-on's, before walking into the living room.<br>"Ready?" She asked.

"You look great." He smiled, standing up.  
>The evening was great. It was like when they had first started going out. When they got back to her house, he took her hand.<br>"Listen, I know I have a lot to say sorry for, probably some things I don't even know about, but I am sorry. I miss you so much. I know I have a lot to work on, but I'm gonna do it. Things are going to go back to how they used to be." He kissed her hand.

"There's a long way to go, Bobby. Thanks for dinner. I had a really good time." She smiled. He walked her to her door and they said good night.

* * *

><p>Lettie walked into the locker room with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Hey, why you so smiley?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Bobby came over last night and took me to dinner."

"Oh, so is that where the flowers came from?" She asked, pointing to her locker.  
>There was a dozen deep red roses sitting on the bench in front of her locker.<p>

"No, not his style. Who put them here?" She asked.  
>Jamie shrugged.<p>

"They were here when I got here, and I think I was the first person here." Jamie laughed.  
>"Your secret admirer strikes again."<br>Lettie walked over and picked up the flowers. She smelled them, loving the smell of roses. She found a card buried in the bouquet. It simply had her name scribbled on it. Definitely a guy's handwriting, but not Bobby's.  
>"Well?" Jamie asked.<p>

"I have no idea. Maybe Wendy, I spent a lot of time over at AJ's while I was off, maybe she told him to bring them." Lettie thought out loud.

"Well, throw your shit down and let's go ask him. I'm sure we can find a vase for them somewhere." Jamie said, almost pulling Lettie toward the door. Jamie pulled Lettie right to Fortune's locker room. Jamie knocked before Lettie could protest.

"Bobby isn't going to be happy about this." She said as the door opened.

"Hey Velvet, Lettie. Whats up?" AJ asked letting them in.  
>"Nice flowers. Bobby get you those?"<p>

"So Wendy didn't have you bring them?" Lettie asked, as the rest of the guys filed into the room.

"Damn it. Who got you those Scarlette?" Bobby griped, reaching for the flowers.  
>Lettie pulled them into her.<p>

"I don't know, they aren't signed."

"Wait, you didn't get them for her?" AJ asked.

"I don't get roses. Shit, that cost too much." Bobby said.  
>"Give 'em here Lettie, I may not know who they are from, but I know where they are going. In the trash."<p>

"No." Lettie said.  
>"These are mine. I told you last week to step up."<p>

"What the hell was last night?" He asked.

"It was a nice start. You have a long way to go." She smiled, as she drug Jamie out of the locker room.  
>They ended up in catering, looking for a vase. They ran into Karen Jarrett.<p>

"Well, Bobby finally upgraded?" She asked, looking at the roses.

"They aren't from him."Jamie said.

"What? I mean I know you two were having a little bit of a problem,but I didn't know that it was over."  
>Lettie took a deep breath. Karen was really a nice person, but she was also a gossip, and Lettie knew that she was just fishing for details.<p>

"We are kinda on a break right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Karen said, making Lettie feel pathetic.

"It was my choice." She said.  
>"Sorry Karen, we're trying to find a vase."<p>

"Oh, here, I know where some are. Jeff always brings me flowers." She smiled, handing Lettie a vase.  
>"I hope everything works out ok between you and Bobby." She said walking away.<p>

"Gosh, Lettie, you shouldn't have told her. You know its going to be around the whole company before the end of the night." Jamie said.

"That's what I'm counting on. Maybe it will flush out whoever gave me the flowers." Lettie grinned.  
>"And give Bobby a kick in the ass." She laughed, as the girls walked back to the locker room.<br>When they got back to the locker room, her phone went off.

"What is it?"Jamie asked, helping put her flowers in the vase.

"Text message from AJ. _'ring, now'_" She quoted.  
>"Will you finish this, I gotta get ready."<p>

"Ah, another infamous AJ training sessions?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, I opened my stupid mouth about that move I was trying to get, of course he can do it." Lettie laughed at her sarcasm. AJ was a great teacher, he had helped her perfect numerous moves. She dressed in a pair of leggings and a yoga top, carrying her boots as she hustled to the ring. As she was running from backstage, she caught a glimpse of someone. She turned to see who it was, but heard AJ yelling from the ring.

"NOW LET!" His voice echoed through the nearly empty arena. She made her way to the ring, and hopped up on the side, pulling her boots on.  
>"Jeez Lettie. You ain't even got your boots on?"<p>

"Sorry J. I got side tracked with the flowers and all." She didn't dare look at him when she heard the growl come from him.  
>"I know, no excuses." She tied her boots and jumped over the ropes.<br>"J, I'm sorry." She said, giving him puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Fine, but your late tomorrow, and I will kill you in here."

"I know." She smiled.

"Show me what you got." He said. They didn't have a lot of time, so they made the most of it.  
>"You'll have it tomorrow." AJ grinned pulling her into a hug.<p>

"Thanks J." She pulled away to see Bobby standing at the top of the ramp, with his arms crossed.  
>"Great." She said under her breath.<p>

"He's been up there for about 15 minutes. He's not in a great mood. I can't imagine why." AJ said, rolling out of the ring.

"Hey Bobby." Lettie called, jumping down from the apron.  
>"Whats goin' on?" She asked, walking up to him. They walked backstage.<p>

"So, you find out who sent you the flowers?" He asked.

"Nope, not yet." She grabbed a water.  
>"Is that what's bothering you?" She asked.<p>

"No. I just heard a rumor, that seemed to have started with you. We're on a break?" He said.

"We are on a break Bobby."

"And you just had to tell Karen Jarrett? You know she can't keep her mouth shut. Why would you say something to her?" He asked.

"She asked about the flowers, I wasn't going to lie. Why does it matter if everyone knows?" Lettie asked.

"Because, this guy who is leaving you flowers I'm sure knew we were together, and he still left you flowers, now everyone is going to know that we aren't together, who knows what he will do."

"Afraid of a fight Bobby?" She grinned, but stopped when she saw the anger on his face.  
>"Jeez, almost everyone knew about us already. What's the big deal?"<p>

"The big deal? We're the big deal. Why do I feel like I'm the only one fighting for us?" He yelled.

"Because you might be. What hurt you are feeling now isn't even a fraction of what I felt. I have fought for us for the past 2 years. You try it." Just then she caught movement behind him, and caught the back of a figure turning down the dark hall.  
>"I gotta go." She said, taking a step passed him.<p>

"So that's it. Your done trying?" He asked.

"I want to know what it feels like to be fought for. I want to know that you want me. Don't you get it? I care for you, but I still don't know how you feel about me. If you love me, show me you love me. I have to go." She stepped past him and jogged down the dark hall. Empty, of course. How was she ever going to figure out who it was?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks! Please Review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I only own Scarlette, and a couple o/c. Thanks for reading, please review!**_

* * *

><p>"You going home tonight?" AJ asked, seeing Lettie walking to her car after the taping.<p>

"Nah, I'm going to crash with Jamie. You?" She asked, walking to her car, that just so happened to be parked next to his truck.

"Yeah. Wendy has some shopping planned for tomorrow morning, before I head back. Christmas stuff."

"Fun. I bet the kids are ready for it." She smiled.

"You know they are." He smiled.  
>"So listen, I know holidays aren't really your thing, but we wanted to invite you over for Christmas."<p>

"Ah, come on J." She whined.

"I know, but the boys have already gotten you a gift. And Wendy made me ask."

"Let me think about it, k?" She said.  
>"Who will be there?"<p>

"Just us, we do our families on Christmas eve, and it's just us on Christmas day, but you are welcome on both days. Or you can come late the night before and get up early with us. We open gifts, go to church, and come home and have a big meal. We would really love you to come, especially the boys. You're their favorite."

"Well, thanks, now I have to come." She huffed, smiling. She wasn't very big into the holidays since her mom died. The last time she even had a Christmas tree was almost 7 years ago. That Christmas wasn't the best either, so she gave up.  
>"Just let me think about it J."<p>

"Alright. No pressure. Get here early tomorrow." He winked, climbing in his truck and taking off.

"You're awful buddy-buddy with AJ lately." Bobby's voice boomed, echoing through out the garage, causing her to jump.

"Jeez Bobby. You scared the shit out of me." Lettie said.

"So, why are you two hanging out so much?" He asked.

"I was over at his place a lot last week. I guess the boys got attached." She smiled.

"Yeah, all of the Jones boys, huh." Bobby growled.

"Oh, come on. He's your best friend. You already pretty much accused James, now AJ? Who's next?" She huffed.

"You tell me, who else is there? You making your way through all of fortune? Or just the top dogs?"

"What did you just say? Are you serious?" Lettie yelled.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I know there's someone else, who was you chasing after while we were talking? You and AJ looked very friendly in the ring, were you going to meet him?"

"Grow up! I have to go find Jamie." Lettie said, locking her doors as she pushed past him.

* * *

><p>Lettie slammed the car door shut as she climbed out at Jamie's hotel.<p>

"You ok Let?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I just need a drink, a strong one."

"Well lets put our stuff in the room and head out." Jamie smiled, pulling her friend into a one arm hug.  
>After a late night Lettie found herself scrambling to get out of bed. She jumped in the shower, put on some light makeup and workout clothes, grabbed her bag and ran out the door, leaving Jamie still sleeping.<br>She arrived at the arena, while heading to the locker room her phone went off. 'Get Ready To Fly' AJ's ring tone sounded.

"Yeah?" Lettie answered.

"Sorry Lettie, I got stuck behind a wreck. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." AJ said.

"That's ok. I'll wait." She said.

"Get some cardio in while you wait." AJ said, hanging up.  
>Lettie dropped her things off in the locker room, grabbing her ear buds, and turning music on her phone as she took off jogging around the arena. She ended up at the ring, where AJ was waiting for her. She laid her phone down on the stairs, as she got in the ring.<p>

"Ready?" She asked.

"Are you?" He laughed.  
>"Let's get this move down." Their training session lasted almost an hour. By the time they were done, everyone was showing up. As Lettie made her way back to the locker room, AJ jogged and caught up with her, stopping her in the hall.<br>"Hey Lettie, you give any thought to my offer yesterday?" He asked.

"J, I just don't know. I mean Christmas was my mom's thing, she always overcompensated trying to make up for dad, when she got sick that was it, I don't think I have really celebrated Christmas since I was 11. Aunt Matilda was always gone on her cruises over Christmas, so it has never been a big deal to me. Last time I even had a tree set up was when I first moved out, I actually got engaged that Christmas, and guess what happened? Yeah never been married."

"I know that things have been tough for you, but you don't have to be alone." He saw Lettie's eyes fill with tears, so he pulled her to him.  
>"Don't cry Lettie." He let her go and she wiped her eyes.<p>

"Well, lookie what we have here." Bobby yelled.  
>"Isn't it a shocker to find you two together?"<p>

"Shut up Bobby." Lettie said.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked.  
>Bobby threw a small stuffed bear at Lettie.<p>

"You aren't making it a secret, so why leave shit like this on her car? Why not just give it to her?"

"I didn't leave her anything on her car. And I truly hope you aren't accusing me of sleeping with Lettie."

"Oh no, not you the holy AJ Styles." Bobby's sarcasm filled the hall.

"Really Bobby? First you accuse James, now me? I'm married, I love my wife. We look at Lettie as one of our kids Bobby. You know when she isn't under your control she comes over to the house all the time, mostly when I'm on the road. I was asking her over for Christmas, to spend the day with my FAMILY, not me. You need to act your age, Robert." AJ turned to Lettie.  
>"Give Wendy a call later. Just talk to her. ok?" Lettie nodded. Then AJ turned and shoved Bobby.<br>"I'm disgusted with you. I thought we were friends Bobby." He shook his head as he walked away.

"What are you doing?" Lettie asked him.

"I don't know. It's driving me crazy, all this shit you're getting, and not knowing who it's coming from. I just assume it's from someone your close with."

"Yeah, well next time, maybe you should look for someone who's single. AJ just took time away from his family to help me out in the ring, and he gets shit on by one of his best friends. I think you need to go talk to all of them, your being an asshole." Lettie said.  
>"You need to watch yourself. You're changing Bobby and not for the better." Lettie walked away, holding the teddy bear.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where'd that come from?" Jamie asked.<p>

"Bobby found it on my car. He gave it to me while accusing me and AJ of sleeping together." Lettie said.

"I wish you would just break it off with him. He's doing nothing but bring you down." Jamie said.  
>"He's jealous." She laughed.<p>

"Yeah funny how the shoe changes foot." Lettie smiled.  
>"It's a cute bear though, huh?"<p>

"Yeah, very."

* * *

><p>The girls walked into catering, running into AJ. He was on the phone. Lettie mouthed the word 'Sorry' to him. He smiled and motioned them over to his table. He handed Lettie his phone.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lettie. Don't worry about Bobby." Wendy said.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I really didn't know he was going to do that. The last thing I want to do is cause problems with you and J." Lettie apologized.

"No, Bobby is hurt, he is lashing out at anyone he suspects. I know there is nothing going on with you and Allen. So are you coming over for Christmas?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"So yes. I will tell the boys." Wendy laughed.  
>"Really Scarlette, we would love to have you. You shouldn't spend the holidays alone, not with friends so close."<p>

"I was fine on Thanksgiving." Lettie retorted.

"You were working in Kansas. There was no way I could get you back here in time." Wendy laughed.

"Alright. I'll be there. I'll come Saturday night, after you guys get back home." Lettie gave in.

"Good. I'll talk to you later sweetie." Lettie handed the phone back to AJ.

"That wasn't fair. You knew I couldn't say no to her." Lettie said.

"I know. She says that its two weeks away, she expects to see you before then." He laughed. He talked to Wendy for a few minutes then got off the phone. "So have you heard that we are having a couple new guys with fortune when we split?" He asked Lettie.

"No, I never hear anything until the day of taping." She smirked.  
>"Who is it?"<p>

"Well your favorite, Steiner." Lettie rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand Steiner and his sexual comments.  
>"Yeah, but a couple more, Angle and some new guy. I meet him a few days ago. He's pretty cool."<p>

"Anyone I would know?" She asked.

"Nah, doubt it, he's been on the indies for a couple of years. But he's good. He's done a couple dark matches here." AJ said.

"Well, that doesn't help me, I haven't seen a dark match all year." She looked at Jamie.  
>"You seen him?"<p>

"Nope. I'm barely here for the show." She laughed, while texting Sabin.

"How is he?" AJ asked.

"Still out for few months, but he's happy right now, working on his music, and feeling a lot better." She smiled.  
>That night Lettie and Jamie were out with a bunch of people, drinking like usual.<p>

"Hey, I got it, I know who your admirer is." Jamie squealed, finishing her seventh drink.

"Who?" Lettie asked, not even close to keeping up with her friend.

"Shelley! Think of it, he's single, and always looking."

"Yeah, but not his style." Lettie answered, Jamie had gone over just about the entire roster, this may be the last name on the list.  
>"Shelley has come on to me before. He just walks up and asks you if your horny."<p>

"Very true." Jamie laughed.  
>"Ok, I give up, I have no idea who it is."<p>

* * *

><p>The next two days went by fast, with the tapings, workouts and late nights. Lettie was on the road for the next week. When she finally got home, she went over for dinner at AJ's, then shopped the rest of the week. Before she knew, it was Christmas Eve.<br>There was a knock on her door while she was getting ready. She went to the door to be met by the mailman, holding a small package.  
>He handed her a pen and paper.<br>"Signature please." He smiled. She signed, and he handed her the box, along with the rest of her mail.  
>"Merry Christmas."<p>

"You too." She said, turning and closing the door behind her. She wasn't expecting anything. She looked through her mail, and sat it on the table inside her door, then took the box with her to the couch. She opened it to find a card and a smaller box inside. She ruled out Bobby right away, knowing it wasn't his hand writing. She opened the card, it was a generic Christmas card, with writing at the bottom.  
>'<em>Enjoy' <em>followed by a heart. She opened the smaller box, to find a silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond. She walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready and slipped it on.  
>Once she had her makeup on she snapped a picture and posted it on twitter, with the caption,<em> Thanks! I love it!<em>  
>She loaded up her car and headed to the Jones.<p>

"Nice necklace." Wendy said, letting her in the house.

"Bobby get you that?" AJ asked, greeting her with a hug.

"Um, no. I just got it today in the mail. Writing looks that same as on the flowers I have got at work." Lettie answered.

"Well, who ever it is has good taste." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice, huh?" Lettie smiled.

"Wonder how mad Bobby's going to be when he finds out." AJ laughed.

"Well I posted a picture of it on Twitter, so I'm sure he will call as soon as he sees it." She grinned, her fingers playing with the diamond charm around her neck.

"LETTIE!" The boys yelled, running into the kitchen, little Albey bringing up the back. He ran over and climbed into her lap. Just then her phone started blaring. She put it on silent, turning her attention back to the boys.

"Did you get anything good today?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you have to see this game I got from Gammy." Ajay boosted, pulling her arm.  
>"Come on."<p>

"Ajay, you have played that since we got home. What do you say we go find our one gift under the tree that we open on Christmas eve?" Wendy smiled, taking Albey off Lettie's lap.

"We'll give you a few minutes." AJ said, patting her on the back, as they all walked into the living room. Lettie took a deep breath, dialing her phone as she stood and walked out the back door, onto the deck.

"Bobby?"

"Why is it Lettie, that whenever I call you I get ignored?" He growled.

"I had three little boys pulling me in different directions." She huffed, hating that he was already annoyed.

"Is it from him?" Bobby asked.

"What? From who?" Lettie asked.

"Don't, you know what I am talking about. The necklace, is it from the same guy you've been getting shit from?"

"I think so. It wasn't signed."

"But you think its ok to plaster it all over the internet?" He yelled again.

"When someone spends that much money on you, they deserve a thank you, even if you don't know who it's from. That was the only way I could think to do it." She explained, really not knowing why she was.

"When did you get it?" He asked.

"It came in the mail today."

"So now the creep knows where you live? That really makes me feel safe with you staying there."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, getting really annoyed with him.

"So this psycho can just show up whenever he wants too, and look in your windows." Bobby yelled.

"Yeah cause I attract psychos."

"Where is it now? I know you don't still have that shit around your neck Lettie!"

"Why are you so pissed about this guy? Because he is out doing you?" There was silence on the other end.  
>"That's it. This guy is making you have to step up, and you don't like that. Don't get mad at someone for doing something you had the chance to do, but didn't. Yeah, it's around my neck, and it's staying there. I have to go, the boys are waiting on me so they can open a gift. Bye Bobby." She hung up her phone, feeling better about herself, as she walked into the living room, and sat down smiling.<br>Albey walked up handing her a half-opened gift.

"Yous." He said, making Lettie laugh.

"That's yours Lettie. Albey opened it a little." Wendy said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright, go." AJ said, as they all tore into the gifts they had.  
>"It's a tradition we have had for years." He explained.<br>"We all get Christmas pajamas on Christmas eve, and wear them that night. Hope you like yours."

"We picked them out." Avery smiled. Lettie smiled at her green pj's with candy canes all over them.

"I love them. Thanks, you guys."

"Time for hot chocolate, and cookies!" Ajay yelled.

"Go get changed first." Wendy said.  
>After changing everyone meet back in the kitchen. After the family time together, everyone got into bed. Lettie opened her laptop, but ended up falling asleep before she got anything done.<p>

She was woke up the next morning by the boys yelling in the hall. She got up and was met in the hall by AJ and Wendy.  
>"This is late compared to last year. It's almost 7, last year we were up at 5."<br>"Stockings only!" AJ yelled down the stairs.

"So, did you see the new guy at the tapings last week?" AJ asked at breakfast.

"No. I was probably dealing with Bobby. I didn't think he was debuting until the split?" Lettie asked.

"Yeah well, if you would ever come out with Fourtune anymore."

"Yeah well, if you weren't with Immortal..." Lettie laughed.

"Not like I have a choice. Anyway, I was just wondering. So what's going on with you and Bobby?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's been texting me asking to talk. I told him we'll talk at the next taping."

"What do you want to happen, is really the question." Wendy said.

"I want him to go back to how he was, before the cheating, before the cockiness. When we first met." Lettie sighed.

"And if he doesn't?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I can't handle him anymore, not how he's acting."

After dinner AJ was walking her to her car.  
>"Listen, I want you to start coming out with us again. We are going to need a woman for the split."<p>

"You have Traci." I said.

"Yeah, well not really. She has her own storyline, and anyway you are a part of Fourtune. Come on Lettie?" She looked at him.  
>"Please?"<p>

"Fine. Fine." She huffed.

"Alright, at the next taping. You are coming out with us." He smiled.

"AJ, Thank you for inviting me. I really had a great time with your family today. It made me remember what the holidays are about." Lettie smiled, hugging him.

"We enjoyed having you. You are part of our family. You are welcome here any time. You coming back for New Years?" He asked.

"Nope." Lettie laughed.  
>"Jamie asked me come see High Crusade, in Michigan."<p>

"Ah, Shelley and Sabin's band huh?" He smiled.  
>"Don't think they would be my cup of tea. But I'm sure you and Jamie will have a great time. Merry Christmas Lettie."<p>

"Merry Christmas." She smiled getting in her car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks! Please Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for taking your time to read! I know this chapter is short, and hope to have another one up by the end of the week!**

* * *

><p>"Listen, sweet thing, you have been getting a free ride around here. It's time you step up." Ric Flair yelled.<p>

"Really, free ride? I don't know what you've been watching, but I've busted my ass in and out of the ring to get back here." Lettie shouted back.

"You have obligations. You know that." AJ said.

"Obligations? Like what?" She asked.

"Everyone knows you are tied to Fourtune. Everyone remembers how you used to accompany them to the ring. How you would accompany Bobby." Ric said, bobbing his head.

"Yeah, and everyone knows that when I came back you guys had aligned with the scum called Immortal. Everyone knows that's why it ended."

"Well, maybe you didn't read the fine print on your contract when you resigned. You HAVE to accompany us to the ring, go back and read over it again." AJ mocked.

"It's time you step up and be a women." Ric said.  
>"This isn't about Immortal, this is about you and not following through on what you are supposed to do."<p>

"Be a women? Are you serious?" Scarlette yelled walking off.

"So we'll see you in the ring tonight." AJ laughed.  
>The camera panned out, following her as she walked away.<p>

"Clear." The camera guy yelled, as he lowered the camera, and walked out of the room, making way for Lettie as she walked back in.

"So how ya been?" Ric asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Good. You?" Lettie asked.  
>"Sorry I missed you guys earlier." She said, she had gotten stuck in traffic after leaving her house late.<p>

"Nah, we're used to you being late." AJ joked. He pulled her to the side as Ric talked to a few other guys.  
>"Sorry about being a jerk."<p>

"It's your character, don't apologise for it." She smiled.

"Bobby is looking for you. He talked to me earlier, about how he's sorry for being an ass, and was asking everyone if we had seen you."

"Thanks, J." Lettie sighed. She made her way to her car to grab her bag. She had been so late for the taping, she had to run straight to make-up, which she hated. They always caked her with way too much, and the eye make-up was always horrid. She preferred to do her own make-up or have Jamie do it. When she got to her car, she found a single red rose with a card.

_Glad you liked your necklace._

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help smile to herself as she headed towards the locker room. As she turned the corner and ran straight into Bobby she tried to eraser the smile from her face, to no avail.  
>He saw the rose and she could see the anger in his eyes.<p>

"Lettie."

"Hey Bobby." She said.

"As if it's not enough for him to still leave shit on your car, but for you to welcome it." He growled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.  
>"Because I'm smiling?"<p>

"Not only the smile, but that you are still wearing that necklace."

"I like it." She protested.

"Well maybe you will like this more." He said, handing her a small box. She opened it to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.  
>"Merry Christmas Lettie." He smiled, pulling her into a hug.<p>

"Oh, Bobby. Their beautiful. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek.  
>"Listen, I really gotta go get ready. I have been running so late today."<p>

"Well, I'll see you in a few, we have that segment after your match." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot. I haven't even checked in yet."

"You better get going." He smiled. It was times like that when she missed him. Times when she saw the old him shining through.  
>Lettie rushed off. Once in the locker room she headed to the shower, to scrub her face. She was finishing getting ready when Jamie walked in.<p>

"Hey Jamie. Whats Up?" Lettie asked.

"You're late." Jamie smirked.

"I know. I know."

"We have a match in like five minutes." Jamie said.

"Oh, against who?" Lettie asked.

"No, you and I, against each other." Jamie said.

"What?" Lettie groaned.  
>"I don't think I'm going to like this heel shit." She said, tucking her laces inside her boots.<br>"Let's go. Production is probably shitting themselves." The girls laughed as they walked out.  
>Jamie went out first, and got a huge pop as she entered the ring. Then it was Scarlette's turn. The crowd cheered her entrance, until they saw half of Immortal watching from the top of the ramp. Lettie rolled her eyes as she hopped over the top rope. The match was fairly short, Scarlette had control the whole time, hitting her finisher only one minute into the match. As she got the 3 count, the guys disappeared from the ramp. As she went back stage she was met in the hall by Bobby.<br>He was leaning up against the wall, telling the rest of Immortal to leave.

"Hey Scarlette, a word?" He asked, grabbing her arm, the camera on them.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked.

"Is this what you want? To go out there against crap." He asked.  
>"To have matches against people who don't deserve to be in the ring?" Scarlette stood there silently.<br>"Let me put it this way, do you want a shot at the title?"

"The title should be mine!" Scarlette growled.  
>"If it wasn't for that bitch Love, I would have never had to give up <em>MY<em> title to begin with. I shouldn't have to prove myself. I shouldn't have to start from the bottom again."

"You won't get a shot at the title, not like this, not for a long time Scarlette. Come with us to Immortal. They want you there." He let his fingers run along her cheek.  
>"I want you there." He smiled, as the cameras cut off.<br>Bobby pulled her hand into his and interlaced their fingers.  
>"You aren't wearing your earrings."<p>

"Not during a match. I don't want to lose them." She smiled.  
>"So, what'd you do this week?"<p>

"Nothing, just hung around the house. And missed you." He grinned.

"Your such a smooth talker." Lettie grinned.

"Nothing but the truth." He leaned forward and kissed her.  
>She smiled at him as he pulled back.<p>

"I miss you too. I better go get changed." After changing, Lettie ran into Jamie on her way out of the locker room.

"Hey heel." Jamie laughed.  
>"You off to spend some time with Bobby? I saw the kiss." She grinned.<p>

"Yeah, wasn't expecting that. But he's acting great today."

"Hope it stays that way. You still coming to Michigan?" Jamie asked.

"Of course. Can't wait. I'm guessing you'll already be there." Lettie smiled.

"Yeah, we'll pick you up from the airport. Just give me a call in a few days, and we'll get it all set up. Right now I am heading to the airport, on my way to see my sweetie." Jamie grinned, the girls hugged and Lettie took off down the hall, her heels echoing as she walked.  
>She tapped on Fourtune's locker room door. Chris opened it.<p>

"Hot Lettie." He smiled, letting her in.  
>"Bobby, your women's here."<p>

"Hey Let..." He started rounding the corner.  
>"Wow. I, uh, you look nice." He grinned. He walked over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.<p>

"Thanks, you guys are looking pretty sharp yourselves." She smiled, as she took a seat.  
>"So what's going on tonight?" She asked, still not believing she had let herself get roped into this.<br>Lettie found herself behind the curtain, watching on the monitor as Kurt Angle beat the life out of Jeff Jarrett, getting a little pleasure out of it. All she could think was how she had always been so against them, and now she was getting ready to walk out to the ring with them. Bobby grabbed her hand, walking out with her in tow. He let go and sprinted through the crowd. This was going to be a long couple of months. Even with the few cheers the boos filled the arena. Scarlette took a deep breath as the ropes were held open for her to step into the ring. She made her way to the back of the pact, trying to keep the attention away from her. She carefully smoothed the short black dress, and reminded herself to put most of her weight on her toes, so her 4" spike heels didn't dig into the matting on the ring. Through all of the shuffling around the ring, she ended up right where she had stepped through the ropes. Bobby was standing next to her, she tried to concentrate on what he was saying, trying to hear him over the boos, but when she realized he was just complaining about their earlier argument from the locker room, about her going to Michigan, instead of staying with him for the New Year, she turned her attention to Kurt as he rolled out of the ring, stopping the mass attack. Some of the boys went out and continued attacking him as Abyss walked out to the top of the ramp, all the guys yelling and motioning for him to come to the ring, as he fell to his knees then to the floor with his nail club buried in his back. Everything stopped. Lettie's breath was stuck in her throat. No way, it couldn't be him. Not here.


	7. Chapter 7

Her legs started moving towards the ropes, but someone catch her arm. She looked down and followed the arm to see Bobby's face, with a questioning look. Suddenly she remembered where she was. Her eyes shot back to the ramp.  
>How could he be here? She wanted desperately to kick off her shoes and run as fast as she could to his arms, not that he would welcome her by any means. She took a ragged breath, her brain yelling at her to stay in character, as so many memories flew back at her.<br>There he stood, looking different from the last time she had seen him, he had put on about 75 pounds of muscle, his hair was cut different, and he was wearing a suit. If she hadn't of spent hours on end staring at his face, into his eyes, she wouldn't have recognized him. But no one could look _that_ similar.  
>It was Tommy. She heard his voice as chills ran down her spine. She was snapped out of slow motion as Kurt Angle attacked everyone from behind, AJ grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the ring, holding her out of the way. Her eyes flashed from Tommy at the top of the ramp to Bobby walking towards her, as she was handed off so AJ could help with Flair. When she looked to the top of the ramp he was gone.<br>"I have to go." Was all she could say.

"Camera's are still rolling, whatever it is can wait." Bobby said.  
>Minutes passed like hours, with everything going on, it took another 15 minutes before she got backstage. Her eyes scanned the area, he wasn't there.<p>

"Who are you looking for?" AJ asked.

"The new guy, where is he?" She almost whispered.

"He probably already took off. He never hangs around." AJ looked at her.  
>"You ok, Lettie?"<p>

"Who is he?"

"Crimson."

"No his real name, what is it?" AJ shrugged. Maybe her eyes played tricks on her, maybe she wanted to see him so bad, her eyes fooled her. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the parking garage, hoping she could catch him there, but had no luck. She rushed back and grabbed her things from the locker room and headed to the car. Her hands shaking she opened her door and got in.  
>"Get a grip on yourself Lettie." She said, turning the ignition. She couldn't think of anything but to get home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Even though she knew the day was coming, when the call actually came she was devastated. Her mother's nurse called. <em>

_"I'm sorry, Scarlette. But there's no much time left. Maybe a couple days at the most." She was spending the day with Tommy and his friends when the call came. She crumpled to the dirt ground next to first base where they had been playing baseball. Tears were streaming down her face by the time Tommy got to her.  
><em>

_"Whats wrong? What is it Rose?" He asked frantically, dropping to her side. He noticed her phone laying there and picked it up.  
>"Hello?" He was told the same as Scarlette.<br>"OK, she will be there today." Tommy scooped her up and took her home, trying to get her to talk the whole time. Once they pulled into her aunt's driveway she snapped out of her daze.  
><em>

_"No, I have to get to my mom." Scarlette almost yelled.  
><em>

_"Rose calm down." Tommy soothed her, calling her his pet name.  
>"You have to get clothes. Then we will stop and grab mine. My mom already got us a flight, she is going to take us to the airport."<br>_

_"You're going with me?" Lettie said, trying to wipe the tears from her face, only to be replaced with fresh ones.  
><em>

_"Of course, I can't let you go through this alone. I love you Rose." He smiled warmly at her. He held her hand the whole way.  
>Scarlette knew the hospital too well. She had spent almost every break from school there. They last one was spring break, while Tommy was busy with baseball. Her mom had been in good spirits, she had excepted that there was nothing more they could do for her, and they had a great visit. Now only a few short months later, as school had just let out for summer break, Scarlette found herself back here. Her mom had talked her into being a kid for a month, before coming back to the hospital. She saw how happy her baby was, and how her eyes shined when she spoke of the special boy in her life, and after telling her mom that Tommy was staying home for a month before he was off to sports camps, Lily had talked her daughter into staying with him and making some fun memories while she could.<br>Scarlette stopped in the door way of her mother's room. She tried to make her legs go forward, but she couldn't move. The change was drastic. Her mother had no color, and had lost more weight. Weight that wasn't there to lose in the first place. Her eyes had huge black circles around them, she had a small necklace clinched in her hand, with only the ring hanging from it visible. Her father's wedding ring. Tommy again grabbed her hand and she found the strength to walk. She hated to wake her, but at the same time, she wanted her mom to know that she was there with her. Lettie took her mom's hand with her free one.  
><em>

_"Momma?" Lettie whispered softly, trying to hide the sobs.  
>Her mom opened her eyes slightly. <em>

_"Oh, there's my girl." She managed a smile. Lettie leaned down and hugged her, never letting go of Tommy's hand.  
>"I knew it was getting close, I tried to tell them not to call you. I wanted you to enjoy your time with your boyfriend."<br>_

_"You know I wouldn't ever leave you Momma. I couldn't let you go through this alone." Lettie smiled.  
>"Besides, I'm not away from him. Momma, this is Tommy."<br>_

_"Oh, I look awful." Lilly joked, coughing as she laughed. After catching her breath she welcomed Tommy with a hug.  
>"Very handsome." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep again.<br>He stayed right there beside Lettie all night as she clung to what little life remained in her mother. Once she had passed, he pulled Lettie into his arms, and just held her._

* * *

><p>Scarlette threw her car in park, and ran to her front door, then to her room, digging through the closet until she found the one small shoe box she was looking for. She carried it into the living room, pulling several cards out of the desk drawer before dumping everything out on the floor.<p>

When Bobby opened the door his heart sank. They had gone through this a few times in the past. He knew she had been holding on to a ghost when they first got together. She had even called his name in her sleep, but that was only in the first few months. Once they were a steady couple she packed everything away, but there were still those days when he knew the guy from her past was in her mind.  
>Lettie looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"It's him, Bobby." She whispered.

_No!_ Bobby knew he had done a lot of shit, but he was really trying, he wanted Lettie back, and he knew if this ghost had come back into the picture there was no way that he could get her back. In that instant he knew what he had to do. He stormed off to the kitchen and returned with a trash bag. He started gathering up all the pieces of paper on the floor.

"That's it Lettie! I have fought against this guy since we got together."

"Stop. It's him, it's Tommy."

"Even if it is, why would he not come to you." He knew what he was going to say was going to hurt her, but he would be there to comfort her.  
>"He doesn't want you Scarlette." He could see her face crumble.<br>"If he still wanted you, he would have stayed around for you to talk to him. He would have come to you begging you to take him back. He doesn't want you anymore." Bobby dropped the bag in the middle of the floor and fell to his knees in front of her. He took her hands into his.  
>"But I do. You're all I ever want." He knew pieces of her past and knew that she needed to feel wanted.<br>"I want you Lettie. Forever." He stood up and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her. He wiped the stray tear from her face, then leaned in and kissed her. At first she fought him, but he refused to break his grip.  
>"I love you Scarlette." He said with his lips still pressed to hers.<br>"I want you." That's all it took, she gave in. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Regret wasn't the right word for what Lettie felt when she woke up and looked over at a still sleeping Bobby. He still had that grin that got her every time, plastered all over his face.<br>She was confused.  
>She <em>did<em> love Bobby, but there was so much left unfinished with Tommy.  
>She pulled her robe around her naked body as she got out of bed. She stopped to pick up her mess from the night before, placing it all back into the small shoe box she kept it in. She looked at the writing from the one letter she had kept from Tommy. She quickly compared the writing from one of the cards that had been left on her car. The writing looked the same, but different. Maybe she wanted it to be him so much that she was making herself believe that it was him, that he was the one leaving the notes and gifts. But the eyes and his voice, could she really be missing him that much that her mind would convince her it was him when it really wasn't? Of course she was, maybe she should just pack this stuff up and put it and him to the back of her mind. Bobby was right, Tommy would have come to her, talked to her, not hiding in the shadows, making sure she couldn't see him, unless he didn't want her anymore. Unless he couldn't stand the sight of her. She couldn't blame him for that, she could barely stand looking at herself in the mirror when she thought back on what she had done to him. It was then when she heard movement coming from her bed. She quickly closed the lid on the box and wiped the tears from her eyes. She peeked around the corner only to see that Bobby had turned over, and was still sleeping. She quietly placed the box back in its spot before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.<p>

She jumped as Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist. She flipped the eggs before turning around, and greeting him with a kiss. She had decided to try to make it work with Bobby, give him her complete attention.  
>"Come with me to Michigan." She smiled between kisses.<p>

"Ah, come on Lettie. You know I don't really fit into that scene. You stay with me. We can make our own party here." He grinned.

"I know we can, but I promised them I would come." She smiled, turning back to the food.  
>"Sit, eat."<br>After eating, they lounged on the couch talking.

"I have to go soon. I have a show tomorrow."

"So I take that as a no, you won't be joining me?" She asked.

"No, you go. Have fun with your friends. Just watch Shelley's wandering hands." Bobby laughed, getting up.

"You leaving?" Lettie asked.

"Yeah, I have too." He said, walking to the bedroom to retrieve the rest of his clothes. She followed, grabbing her phone off the dresser as it was ringing.

"Hey Jamie. Whats up?" She asked.

"Nodda. When are you coming?"Jamie asked.  
>Lettie was standing in front of Bobby, who was putting on his watch.<p>

"Oh fuck it, I still have time." He smiled up at her as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto the bed. He started nippling on her neck. He got her phone.  
>"Sorry Jamie, Lettie is busy, she'll have to call you back." He hit the button and ended her call.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Lettie had one of Bobby's button up shirt wrapped around her as she stood on her front porch kissing him good bye. As he pulled out of the drive, she dialed Jamie's number.  
>"Um, gross Let." Jamie laughed into the receiver.<p>

"That's what I get? No, how are you Lettie?" she laughed.

"I know how you are, next time your screwing Bobby, don't answer your phone."

"Shut up, I wasn't in the process when I answered it. He was leaving, he has a show tomorrow. It just happened." Lettie grinned.

"Uh huh. Did he stay over last night?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I kinda had a bad night at the taping." Lettie explained.

"Yeah, Shelley called me last night and asked if I had heard from you. He said you looked upset when you left. I tried to call, but didn't get an answer. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. I um, its hard to explain, but it was nothing to do with Bobby. So how's your visit going?" Lettie asked.

"Good, kinda, I called cause I have a favor. Shut up Josh, I'm asking." Jamie yelled over her shoulder.

"What does he want?" Lettie asked.

"They wanna know if you can get a sooner flight, they need a huge favor from you."

"Do I get to know the favor before I get there?"

"No, because if I tell you, the guys are afraid you won't come."

"Should I be afraid?" Lettie asked.

"No." Jamie laughed.

"Let me work my magic and see what I can do. I'll call you in a few. Bye." Lettie said.  
>Her flight arrived in Michigan at 11pm. She got her luggage, and made her way to the front doors. She preferred to fly at this time, late at night, not too many people around. She only got stopped twice on her way to find her ride. She walked through the doors, met by a huge gust of frigid wind. She shivered, regretting stuffing her coat into her suitcase instead of having it with her as a carry on.<br>She heard a horn honk, and two doors opened.

"Are you crazy? Where's your coat?" Jamie asked pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm crazy for leaving 70 degree sunny weather for this shit." Before she knew it Josh stripped off his coat and wrapped it around her.  
>"You don't have to do that."<p>

"Yeah I do. How are ya?" He asked pulling her in for a huge hug.

"I miss you at work. Thanks for the coat Sab's." She smiled, as he took her luggage.

"Anytime." He said as the girls got into the car.

"So where's everyone else?" She asked as they pulled away from the airport.

"Rehearsal. You up for it?" Sabin asked.

"If we can top and get something to eat along the way. I haven't had anything since breakfast." Lettie said.

"So, you're back with Bobby?" Jamie asked, rolling her eyes.

"It just happened." Lettie smiled.

"Alright, no more girl talk, wait until I'm not around." Sabin said.  
>"Hey, pizza sound good?"<p>

"Yeah, great." Lettie said. They got a bunch of pizzas and went to Shelley's place. After everyone said their hellos, they all found seats, and grabbed some pizza.

"So, you ask her?" Petey asked.

"Nah, thought we'd have more luck as a group." Sabin answered.  
>All eyes turned to Lettie.<p>

"Just ask me."

"Fine, we need help. Back up singer and guitar. But mostly the singing." Sabin said.  
>"Plumb broke his hand." Lettie looked over to see Chris raise his cast covered hand.<p>

"And you want me to sing with you?" Lettie asked.  
>"No."<p>

"Come on Let. You're awesome." Shelley asked.

"Why do you need me? Why didn't you already have someone, you're 2 days from this."

"We did have someone." Petey said.

"Until Shelley screwed her, and then told her that's all she was." Sabin said.

"Aw, come on Shells, couldn't you keep it in your pants until after the show?" Lettie complained.

"I know, I messed up. But Lettie, we've all heard you sing, we all know you used to be in a band, and know you can play." Shelley said, hitting his knees in front of her.  
>Lettie laughed.<p>

"You're that desperate? Its been years, and with only two days to get ready? I just don't know guys."

"Let, you wouldn't be lead guitar, and your chords aren't anything outrageous. I know you can handle this. Please?" Petey offered. All the guys were on their knees, with their hands folded.

"Fine. I won't promise anything, but I'll try." She said, giving in.  
>"I mean, I don't even have a guitar with me."<p>

"No worries on that, we got ya one." Shelley smiled, climbing to his feet and grabbing the smaller guitar from its stand.  
>"I had gotten it for her, but she gave it up before I even had to give it to her, so Merry Christmas." He laughed, handing Lettie the guitar.<p>

"Yeah, well don't think that you'll be getting anything out of me just because you gave me a guitar." She smirked at him.  
>"Let me finish eating, and we'll get to work."<br>Needless to say it was a very late night. She ended up crashing at Shelley's place when everyone else went their separate ways. She had about half of the songs down, now she needed to work on the vocals.

* * *

><p>She walked into the kitchen in her tank top and shorts.<br>"Hey Patty." She yawned, seeing Shelley pouring him a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Let. Here, bowls, and numerous boxes to choose from." He opened the cabinet that seemed to be as stocked as the cereal isle at the grocery store.

"Ugh. Really this is all you have?" She asked, closing the door, and turning to the frig.

"Have you seen my cooking skills? I can burn you some toast if you want?" He laughed.  
>Lettie pushed the beer to the side and found some bacon and eggs. She checked the date before pulling them out.<p>

"Alright, real food. My treat." She smiled at him.

"For real? Thanks Lettie."

"Yeah, don't thank me yet. I need your help today. You'll be hating me by the end of the day." Lettie smiled at him as he finished his cereal.

"Very doubtful Let." He grinned at her.  
>As she was cooking breakfast she heard her phone ringing.<p>

"Can you grab that for me?" She asked Shelley, who had long finished his first meal, and was sitting on his lap top at the kitchen table. He jumped up and headed to her room.

"Oh shut up dude. I have a spare room, and she was exhausted after her flight. Here she is." He handed her the phone.  
>"Sorry I didn't realize he was such a jealous asshole." He said a little loud, making sure Bobby could hear him.<br>Lettie laughed while taking the phone.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yeah, don't hey me. Why are you staying at his place?"

"I was tired, and I need his help today." Lettie said being cut off before she could finish explaining.

"Why could you possibly need his help? I thought you were going to be staying with Jamie and Sabin?"

"Well, plans changed. I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer your phone. You want to start jumping to conclusions, so will I. Why didn't you answer? And don't give me that shit that you were sleeping, I know the hours that you keep, and you don't sleep at 8." Lettie said, raising her voice.

"I must have been in a dead spot." He said softly.

"Dead spot my ass, it would have gone straight to voice mail. So if you don't have to explain, then neither do I. I would think that you would trust me a little bit. I have never given you any reason not to trust me, you on the other hand have, so do you really want to go into this conversation?"

"Come on Lettie, everyone knows how Shelley is." Bobby bit back.

"Do they? Everyone may know what Shells is known for, but until you really get to know him, you have no right to talk about him, because when it comes down to it, at least he is honest about what he does, and doesn't hide it, especially from someone who he is suppose to be committed too." Lettie let her words fly without thinking of what she was saying. She held so much back, stopped herself before she finished.

"I didn't call to fight Lettie."

"Sounds like you did. Listen, I think we both need to cool off. I'm helping the guys with their band, so I'll call you later. I won't be able to hear my phone ring. Later." She said, ending the call. The room was filled with silence while she finished their breakfast. She grabbed the plates full of food and carried them over to the small table. Shelley got up and grabbed some plates and forks.

"Listen Lettie, I really didn't mean to cause any trouble between you guys." Shelley offered.

"No, we still have a lot to work through. He was already mad that I was coming here, instead of spending time with him." She half smiled.

"I saw you when you left the arena the other night. I may not be the best with relationships, but if he makes you that upset, maybe it isn't worth it."

"What happened at the arena had nothing to do with Bobby. Bobby and I have our good days and bad days. It just depends on his mood." They finished the rest of their meal in silence, as Lettie tried to push the memories of the arena out of her head.  
>As they headed in different directions to get ready for the day, Shelley yelled to her.<p>

"The guys will be here in about an hour. So after you're ready, meet me downstairs, we will start working on your vocals." She nodded as she headed to get some clothes, and head to the shower.  
>After showering and blow drying her hair she pulled on her clothes. Her favorite gray t-shirt, celebrating Detroit's '97 Stanley Cup win, and a pair of jeans. After putting on her shoes, she made her way downstairs. Alex was nowhere to be found, so she took it upon herself to get busy. She had downloaded all of their songs, and she popped in one ear bud as the music started on her iPod. It never took her too long to figure out the chords, that had always came naturally to her.<br>As much as she tried to concentrate, her mind kept wandering. Pictures kept flashing, Tommy the last time she had seen him, looking so beat, sitting on the bed they had shared. His eyes looking into hers, almost pleading with her to stay, then he would morph into the man she had seen at the top of the ramp. Her fingers kept slipping, as she stared off into space. Her eyes started to tear up, she could feel all the pain she had felt when she walked out the door, when she had left him sitting on the bed.  
>Just then she heard the commotion of feet coming down the stairs. She tried to wipe her eyes, but it was obvious that she had been crying.<p>

"You ok Lettie?" Petey asked, stopping in his tracks, as everyone else ran into him.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." She said, putting down the guitar and heading out the back door into the cold.  
>A few minutes later Jamie came out carrying an extra jacket.<p>

"Are you intentionally trying to kill yourself by catching pneumonia?" She smiled, throwing her one of the guys coats. Lettie quietly slipped her arms through the sleeves, and sank back into the chair she had found.  
>"Alright, spill it Scarlette. I know this isn't just about Bobby. Whats going on?" Jamie asked, Lettie not even noticing she was still there. Jamie walked over and plopped down right in Lettie's lap.<p>

"What are you doing?" Lettie asked.

"Trying to get your attention. What's going on?"

"It's a long story, and I told myself I would just forget about it." Lettie said, shifting her weight, so that Jamie was squeezed in next to her in the chair.

"Oh, yeah, just forget it. How's that working for you? You're freaking the guys out." Jamie snickered.  
>Lettie listened to only silence from the small crack in the door.<br>"Come in and we'll talk. I'm freezing out here." Jamie grabbed her hand, and Lettie let herself be drug through the door.  
>All the guys looked at her.<p>

"I'm ok." She huffed.

"If it's too much pressure, you don't have to do this." Petey suggested.

"It has nothing to do with us." Sabin said, hitting him in the shoulder.  
>Jamie continued to drag her to the corner of the room, where they sat on a couple of stools that were there. The guys pretended to be tuning their equipment, and act as if they weren't listening.<p>

"Alright, spill." Jamie said.  
>"And don't give me the Bobby shit. I know the way you act, and this isn't about him."<p>

"Maybe we've been friends too long." Lettie smiled.  
>"Ok, so it's the new guy."<p>

"Yeah, what about him?" Jamie asked.  
>"Did he do something?" She asked, her head turned to Alex.<br>"Shelley get over here."  
>He took two long strides, forgetting that he wasn't suppose to be listening.<p>

"What did I do? I'm sorry for answering your phone." He said.

"You've talked to the new guy, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah..." Shelley started, but was cut off.

"You've talked to him? About what?" Lettie almost begged for any information she could get.

"Nothing really, just a little bit about his back ground, where's he's been." Shelley answered.

"Lettie what is this about? Did he do something to you?" Jamie asked, looking so worried that Sabin was at her side, checking on her. That brought the rest of the guys over.

"No, just what did he say?" Lettie asked Alex.  
>"Whats his name?"<p>

"I didn't get his real name. He said he hasn't had that much experience. He said he was serving for our country."

"In the Army? He was in Iraq?" Lettie asked, knowing Tommy had gone over seas.  
>"Where's he from? Ohio?" She asked.<p>

"That seems right. Why?" Alex asked.  
>Lettie was lost in thought again, maybe her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, maybe it was really him. She started putting the pieces together, making them fit.<p>

"Scarlette!" Jamie yelled.  
>"What is going on?"<p>

"It's him, it's Tommy." She said.  
>Jamie's mouth dropped open.<p>

"What? You mean your Tommy? Like the guy from all those years ago? That Tommy?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe I was just imagining that it was him, but the things are starting to fit. I really think it's him." Lettie said, a smile forming on her lips.

"What are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

"OK, hold on, who is Tommy, and how do you know him?" Sabin asked.

"We went to high school together." Lettie said, she took a deep breath.

"So what, do we need to track him down and beat him for hurting you?" Sabin asked.  
>Lettie laughed.<p>

"If that's what you do to someone who hurts another, then I'm the one who should get beat. I left him. He was leaving for the Army, my dad was killed while serving in the Army. So instead of facing my fears, I ran from them. I had no idea that he would ever show up in TNA." She looked up as all of their eyes were on her.  
>"So this is why I have been so spacey. I'm sorry."<p>

"What are you going to do?"Jamie asked.

"Well, it's apparent that he wants nothing to do with me. So I guess I should just forget about him." Lettie said.

"Is it him that's leaving the things on your car?" Jamie asked, more to herself, but out loud.

"No. There's no way." Lettie said.  
>Lettie sat there for a minute trying to take everything in. She took a deep breath.<br>"Alright guys, we need to get busy. I can focus now. Promise." She smiled.  
>They made it through the whole set and Lettie had the songs down by 5.<br>"So one last run through?"

"Nah." Shelley smiled, as they all started packing up.  
>"We're going out tonight."<p>

"Oh, do I need to go change?" Lettie asked.

"Nope, just get your coat." He said.  
>"Two cars. I'm not driving though." He called to the guys, pulling Lettie behind him.<p>

"Alright where are we going?" Lettie asked, as the cars pulled out.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out when we get there." Alex smiled back at her from the front seat. Chris was driving, and Lettie and Jamie was in the back seat.

"Jamie?" Lettie asked.

"It's kinda a thank you gift." She smiled.  
>"You'll like it."<br>About 15 minutes later they parked and all got out and walked. They ended up in front of a big arena. Lettie knew it immediately.

"No way! The Joe? Is there a game tonight?" She asked, as a smile stretched across her face.

"Now what kind of friends would be, making you come all the way to Michigan and not taking you to a Wings game?" Sabin smiled.

"Go in, I'll wait for the others." Alex said, Petey had to stop and pick up his wife.  
>The seats were awesome, about 3 rows up from the glass. After getting settled The rest of the gang showed up. Alex handed Lettie one of the two beers in his hand, and a bag of popcorn. The game was just the distraction she needed. She was finally able to let loose and just have fun.<br>When they got back, Alex said goodnight, and Lettie went to bed. As she pulled the covers up, her phone rang.

"You forget to call me?" Bobby asked.

"I've been busy all day. Sorry."

"Thats ok. So how are things going?" He asked.

"OK." She said.  
>"Are you ok?" She asked, thinking he was acting weird.<p>

"Yeah. I just don't want to fight again. So you said you were helping the guys with their band?"  
>They talked for a little bit. Lettie said good night and hung up the phone, still very suspicious of how Bobby was acting. All of their years together she had never had him act like this. There was just something different in his tone of voice.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day they ran through their set once, before heading out to dinner. Time flew, they were playing their last song before midnight. As the song ended applause filled the small bar. Alex pulled a girl up on stage with him, while the others filed off the stage and found their dates for the night, while Lettie fished through her purse for her phone. Although she was still a little upset with Bobby, she was already alone for New Years, and she would rather not feel like a total loser, at least she would have someone to talk too. After the fifth ring his voice mail picked up.<p>

"Seriously, Bobby?" She said hanging up, listening to Shelley count down to the new year.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1..." Lettie was pulled up from her stool, and turned around into some one's arms. Just as she started to fight, lips pushed against hers. Lips she would recognize anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can only stay a few minutes, but I couldn't have my girl spend New Years alone." Bobby said, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Thank you." Lettie smiled.

"Anything for you, Babe. I wish I could have gotten here a few minutes earlier to see you play, but my flight was delayed, I didn't think I was going to make it on time." He grinned at her, making her heart melt.  
>"I really can only stay a minute, my cab is waiting outside, to take me back to the airport, to catch my next flight. What about you? How long are you staying?" He asked.<p>

"I have an afternoon flight. So I'll see you Tuesday, at the taping?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you sometime tomorrow, after you get home. Gotta go Babe." He said, giving her one last kiss as he headed out the door.

"Was that Bobby I saw tonight?" Sabin asked as they were gathering all their equipment.

"Yeah. He stopped by between flights." Lettie smiled.

"If he could only be that sweet all the time." Jamie smiled.

"True." Lettie said, as they finished packing up their stuff.

"Alright, let's meet for lunch before you go home tomorrow." Jamie said, as they were going to their separate cars.


	9. Chapter 9

"I knew the afternoon flight was a mistake." Lettie said to herself as she made her way slowly through the airport, stopping for the tenth time to take a picture. She then stopped and pulled a baseball cap and sunglasses out of her bag, making it the rest of the way to her car without being stopped.  
>She headed home, knowing she wouldn't be there long. She had been neglecting her workouts and was ready to get to the gym. She pulled to the front of her house, instead of in the garage. She noticed a package laying in front of her door. She opened her door and sat her luggage inside the door and bent down to get the package. It was at that point she could tell what it was. She picked it up and walked to the kitchen, pulling a step stool over to her frig, reaching into the cabinet above to grab a vase. She opened the box that contained a dozen deep red roses. Matching the ones she got just about every week for the last couple months. Nestled among the flowers was a card, the same as the rest.<p>

_**New year, new start  
><strong>_

After getting them in the vase, she took the card and tucked it in the small shoe box in the top of her closet, she grabbed her gym bag, and some workout clothes, and walked out the door.  
>She was running on a treadmill, with her ear buds were blasting in her ears, though she heard nothing, her mind was else where.<br>_Was it Tommy that was leaving these things? How did he get her home address? If it wasn't him, then who? How was she going to find out who it was?  
><em>She spent her two-hour workout forming a plan. A plan that she would put into action tomorrow at the tapings. She knew that Crimson had some kind of appearance, and she was going to be there. If she had too, she would back him into a corner making him talk to her. When she got home, she made herself an early dinner, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Lettie looked over the schedule for the taping, and was surprised to see Crimson's promo scratched out.<p>

"Shit." She said to herself. She had arrived an hour earlier than any of the wrestlers were suppose to get there, just to make sure she would be able to find him, and now his stuff was cut. Her legs carried her down the hall to Jarrett's office, knowing he would be there. She tapped on the door and was asked to come in.  
>Lettie sighed in relief that it was just Jeff, and Karen was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Can I help you with something Lettie?" Jeff asked, looking over the top of his laptop screen.

"I just have a question, Why is Crimson cut?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I was going over the events for tonight and his promo is scratched out." She explained.

"Oh, no. He wasn't cut. He had other obligations, so he came in early this morning and finished up for the next month."

"What? The next month?" There went her plan.

"Did you need something?" Jeff asked, giving her a questioning look.

"No, I just needed to talk to him. I'll catch up with him later." She said, walking out of his office, disappointed. She went and sulked in the locker room, until her phone rang.

"Hey, you at the arena yet?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." She answered.  
>"Why?"<p>

"No reason. I was just making conversation. You ok Lettie? You sound upset."

"No, I'm ok. I woke up early, so I headed in." She lied.  
>"I think I'm going get some cardio in though." She said, trying to get off the phone. She went to change into some workout gear, when she realized that in her hurry to get into the arena she left her bags in her trunk. After getting them from her trunk she walked to the front to make sure she had put her parking pass up, it would be just her luck to get a ticket, or have her car impounded. A smile made its way across her face as she saw the single rose tucked under her wiper, then in the same moment her face fell as she realized that her wishful thinking had been just that. Tommy wasn't there, but there was still a rose. So he wasn't her secret admirer. She sighed, and walked back into the arena. She changed into her workout clothes and started jogging.<br>When she got back to the locker room an idea came to her mind, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
>"Hey, you busy? Good, I need your help."<p>

* * *

><p>"And your sure no one will be able to see it?" She asked Shelley.<p>

"Ok, stand in front of your car, do you see it?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Then why do you think anyone else would? I still can't believe you talked me into this. Did you see that hot girl in the front row? We were suppose to go out tonight." He huffed.

"Oh shut up. You know you love me, besides you owe me big time after I helped you with the band." She laughed.  
>"But seriously, how much do I owe you for this?" Lettie asked.<p>

"Stop. I'll settle for a nice home cooked meal, and a bed for the night." He said, fine tuning the focus.  
>Lettie knew that Alex was a techy, and if any one could help her it would be him. After going to a near by electronic store, he followed her home. She didn't want to take any chances that what they were doing would be seen.<p>

"Ok, done. This doesn't have a very strong frequency, especially through all the concrete walls at the arena, so I will park close to you and keep the transmitter hooked up to a laptop. Then we can watch it after the show." He explained.  
>"I know, away from the arena." He laughed.<p>

"Come on, it's getting late, and I'm hungry." She left him on the couch while she went and made some dinner.

* * *

><p>She waited for Alex in the small hall that lead to the locker rooms. She paced nervously. Finally he came around the corner.<br>He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Settle down Lettie. It's all set up, now all we have to do is wait."  
>That seemed like the longest night of her life. She was glad she only had a promo tonight, because she was very doubtful that she would be able to concentrate on a match. Then all she had to do was accompany Fourtune to the ring.<p>

"Hey." Bobby smiled pulling her into his arms.  
>She shoved him away.<p>

"That's gross." She complained, trying to wipe his ring sweat off her dress.  
>"Do you know how much this stupid dress cost?"<p>

"So, I'll pay for the dry cleaning." He grinned, pulling her back to him, kissing her, this time she pulled him too her.  
>"I gotta go shower. Then you wanna go grab something to eat?"<p>

"Yeah. Call my cell when your ready." She smiled, as he kissed her again. She headed to the locker room to change into her normal attire. Jeans and a t-shirt. She came out, pulling her bag behind her. As she walked down the hall Alex came up to her. Her stomach turned with nerves.

"We got something." He said.

"I wanna see." Lettie said.

"Where at?" he asked.  
>Just as she was ready to answer him her phone rang.<p>

"Shit I have to go to dinner with Bobby." She answered her phone.

"Go, I'll look at it and call you, then you can stop by the hotel after you eat." Alex said.

"Thank you so much." She mouthed.  
>"I'm putting my bags in my car. Ok, I'll meet you at yours." She said into the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Bobby asked, reaching across the table taking her hand. She looked up at him, not hearing what he had said.<br>"You seem very distracted tonight."

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." She said.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked.

"Not really, but I guess I should tell you." She took a deep breath.  
>"So, Shelley installed a small camera on my rear view mirror last night to try to see who is leaving stuff on my car. He's looking over the footage right now. I guess I'm just thinking about that."<br>Bobby's phone chimed, letting him know he had a text looked at it, then at her.

"Listen Let, why don't we just call it a night. I can't even carry on a conversation with you, and I'm done eating anyway."

"I'm sorry Bobby." She said.

"No, its ok. You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me order something for Alex, and get this boxed up." Ten minutes later they were walking out of the restaurant. Bobby drove her back to her car, and kissed her on the cheek. She was in such a rush to get to the hotel, it didn't even dawn on her how strange Bobby was acting.  
>After two knocks, Alex opened the door.<p>

"Hey Let. How'd you shake the hound?" Alex asked.

"I told him what I was doing." She said, handing him his food.

"Thanks." He smiled.  
>"So you told him?" Lettie nodded.<br>"And he just let you come here?"

"Yeah." She said.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Well, after how he acted knowing that you stayed at my place, then he didn't even care that you blew him off to come to my hotel room. Just seems weird." He said, pulling a couple of bread sticks out of the bag, and sitting on his bed.

"I didn't even think of that." she said. She sat at the small table picking at her food, now thinking of two things at once. By the time Alex spoke again she felt as if her head was going to explode.

"Shit Lettie, this footage is garbage." He sighed.

"What?" She asked, getting up and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I can clear it up, but its going to take a few days." He showed her the footage, and the stills he pulled from it.

"Why is it so blurry?" She asked.

"He was moving so fast. Probably trying to not be seen."

"Great, this is just great." Lettie complained, standing up and pacing the floor.  
>"I come here to get answers and only get more questions. Now, not only do I have to still worry about who this guy is, because it's not Tommy, now I have to worry about what Bobby is up too." She sat on the other bed taking deep breaths, trying to settle down. A few minutes later Alex was in front of her, handing her a glass of water and a pill.<br>"No." She said.

"Come on Lettie, I wouldn't give you anything that would hurt you. It's for anxiety, and will help you sleep. Please take it, you're about to have a nervous breakdown, and I am too from watching you."

"No I should just go home." She said.

"You honestly think I'm going to let you drive like this? Come on Let, you can crash here. It's prescription, you won't piss dirty." He said shoving the pill at her. She gave in and took the pill.  
>"Where are your keys? I'll go grab your bag out of the car. I know you always carry extra clothes with you."<p>

"Thank you." She said, feeling a little better.

"Ah, come on, we're friends." He grinned, digging in her purse for her keys.

"No, I mean it. Thanks for everything. Taking your personal time to help me with this." She said, as he pulled her keys out of her purse.

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiled.  
>She grabbed his laptop, and scrolled through the frames again. There was no way to make them out. She kicked off her shoes, and laid down on the bed, flipping through the channels.<br>"Hey Lettie." Alex called as he walked through the door.  
>"We'll try again tomorrow." He walked over and sat her bags down by the table.<br>"Hey, you hear me?" He asked, walking over to her bed. She was already asleep. He pulled the covers up around her, turned the lights off, and laid down himself.

* * *

><p>Lettie woke up, well rested for the first time in a long time. She pulled on some work out clothes and headed to the hotel gym. After an hour she went back up and jumped in the shower. She got ready for the day and walked out of the bathroom. Alex was sitting up in bed.<br>"Hey." She smiled.

"You look a lot better than last night." He said.

"Thanks, whatever you gave me worked wonders."

"So, I was saying last night, put you were asleep. We can try again tonight. You never know when we could get a good shot."

"Sounds good. So you going to stay in bed all day, or you wanna go get some breakfast?" She looked at the clock on the side table.  
>"Lunch." She laughed.<p>

"Yeah, let me shower up." He said.  
>Lettie packed her stuff up while waiting for him.<br>"So, you wanna follow me to the arena, and then we can take your car from there?" Alex asked.  
>"That way, our visitor can't come early." He grinned. She agreed. They both grabbed their bags and walked out the door.<br>Lettie heard a voice from down the hall that she would know anywhere, followed by a giggle. She looked to see Bobby with his arm around a small frame Korean, who was giggling at everything he said. Lettie stepped out to the middle of the hall with her arms folded across her body.  
>"Oh shit." Alex whispered.<p>

"Robert Roode." Lettie yelled.  
>"Funny to see you here." Bobby dropped his arm from around the women.<p>

"Scarlette. I thought you would have gone home last night." He stammered.

"Oh, really. And you just happened to run into Gail at the hotel? Cause I would really believe that one."

"Well, yeah." He said.

"Is this why you had no problem cutting our night early last night?" She asked.

"Well, hell, Lettie, you stand here basically accusing me of cheating on you, while I find you coming out of another man's room. Who you spent a week with, at his house, alone. So shouldn't I be worried? Shouldn't I be the one questioning things? I think so. What have you and Shelley been up too? You change your type of guy that turns you on? The high flyers do it for you now?" Bobby's voice boomed down the hall, that was no longer empty.

"Shut up. You knew where I was at last night. I have never kept anything from you. What about you? What are you hiding from me?" She yelled right back.

"Tell me Scarlette, is he as fast in bed as he is in the ring?" Bobby bit back.

"Alright, that's enough." Alex said, stepping in between them, thinking Bobby had gotten too close to Lettie.  
>"We're friends, that's it."<p>

"Really?" Bobby asked.  
>"So, tell me, how many times have you thought about fucking her?"<br>Alex tensed up, his hands bawling into fists.  
>"See, no answer. That says it all." Bobby growled. Lettie stood there frozen. She knew what was about to happen, but her legs wouldn't move. Maybe because a part of her wanted to see Bobby get the crap beat out of him, but not at the risk of her friend.<br>Alex pulled his fist back, and before she could react, he was grabbed from behind. She turned to see Sabin and Jamie.

"Not like this." Sabin said, pulling Shelley away.  
>Bobby grabbed Lettie hard by her upper arm, and drug her down the hall.<p>

"You will never embarrass me in public again, do you understand me? Never." He growled at her.  
>This was the first time in a long time that Bobby had physically grabbed her, and never before was it in public. She squirmed, but didn't fight, she knew what that would bring. He shoved her up against the wall and spoke in her ear.<br>"I do what I want, when I want. You can do nothing about it, got me?" He asked. Lettie nodded, terrified by his voice.  
>"That's a good girl. You know your place." He smiled evilly at her. As soon as he walked away Jamie ran to her, but Lettie let her legs go limp beneath her. She slid to the floor, as she watched Bobby walk back and put his arm back around Gail Kim.<p>

"I will beat your ass. You better never put your hands on her again!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, next time your girlfriend might not be here." Bobby said referring to Sabin.  
>"You better watch your step." He said, walking down the hall and out of sight.<br>It was then that Lettie heard everyone talking to her.

"Are you ok Let?" Sabin asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She said, regaining her composure, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Please tell that this is the first time he has ever laid his hands on you?" Shelley said.

"Don't." Jamie whispered to him. Jamie knew of the past, she had seen the many bruises in the locker room.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled.  
>"Lettie all you have to do is say the word, I will kill him." Shelley was fuming.<p>

"Don't you get it? If you do something it will make it worse for her." Sabin said. Of course Sabin knew. Jamie told him everything. He had been there, he had seen things, but he knew that until she was ready to get out, anything that they did would hurt her worse.

"So our hands are tied?" Shelley asked.

"Talk to her. Try to talk some sense into her, make her leave him. That's how we can help her." Sabin said.

Jamie was speaking quietly to Lettie. A few minutes later they were laughing. Shelley stood there trying to rein in his anger._  
>How could she be fine after what just happened?<br>_

"Hey, you guys wanna join us? We're going to lunch after we drop Shell's car off at the arena." Lettie asked.

"Sounds good, we were just heading to lunch." Sabin said.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex stared at Lettie's arm as she was driving to the restaurant. He could still see each finger that had gripped it.  
>"Lettie..." He started.<p>

"Stop Shells. It's over, I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I just want to help. I mean, how could I not know this? We are friends." He said, searching his memory for any signs he may have missed.  
>They pulled into the parking lot, and Lettie parked the car.<p>

"Listen, if we're friends then drop it. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you really did a great job of it back there." Alex said under his breath.

"I heard that." Lettie growled, pulling on a lightweight jacket, despite the heat of the sun.  
>That's when it clicked in Alex's head. How many times he had made fun of her for being cold during the summer. How many times she had worn long sleeves and jeans, while everyone else was in the pool. How she always carried her ring gear that covered her whole body. Terror hit him as he added up all the incidents. Suddenly he felt awful, but more than that, he felt scared for his friend.<p>

"Scarlette, this isn't over, we will talk about this tonight." He said as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm hungry, will you come on?" She said, acting like she didn't hear him. She knew he would push, but she had no intentions of telling him anything. It was bad enough that Sabin knew it all, she saw the pity looks from him, and couldn't stand it from anyone else.

* * *

><p>Scarlette found herself in the small hall again, waiting on Alex as he set up the laptop.<br>"I said don't wait for me." He grinned at her as he turned the corner.  
>"You pace like someone is having a baby."<p>

"Shut up. This whole thing makes me nervous." She said, chewing on the side of her cheek.

"Let's just hope that we get a better picture tonight. You coming over after?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Bobby yet."  
>Alex rolled his eyes.<p>

"You _are _coming over. That's the end of it. You want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, I mean it Patrick!"

"Oh, real name. I guess your serious." He laughed, pushing her into the open door of the women's locker room, and he kept walking.  
>Lettie grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower area to get dressed, looking in the mirror at the bruise around her arm. She was definitely wearing long sleeves for the next two nights. She quickly pulled on her ring attire, and went out and started on her makeup.<br>She found herself roaming the halls going over her match for the night. Despite the energy that always surrounded the tapings, Lettie wasn't in the mood this evening. She made her way to the back of the arena that was used for the most part as storage. She tended to be a regular back here, alone where she could think. She refused to let her mind wander tonight though, as much as she had on her mind, she had an important match. This match was going to lead up to her title match at the next pay per view. She found her normal spot and sank to the floor, eyes closed, as she pictured step by step what was going to happen in the match.

"Hey, I figured I'd find you back here." James Storm said, kicking at her feet.  
>"Care for some company?"<br>She nodded at him, and he slid down next to her.  
>"You ok Let?"<p>

"Yeah, just going over the match." She said.

"No, I mean outside of the ring. I saw you earlier, you looked like you need to talk."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Come on Scarlette. How long have I known you? Before you got injured you would travel the road with me and Bobby. I can tell when something is bugging you."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" He pried.

"Like the guy leaving stuff on my car, the new guy, Bobby. There is so much, it makes my head spin." She said.

"Ok, so start one thing at a time. What about the new guy? He seemed nice enough."

"I know him. We went to school together." She said.

"Oh, what was he a jerk to you?" Lettie shook her head.  
>"No, hmm, your best friends brother?" She shook her head again.<br>"OK, well, maybe he..."

"We were engaged." She blurted out.

"WHAT?" James yelled.  
>"You have got to be kidding me?"<p>

"No, we were together for 4 years, got engaged, then I left him because he joined the Army." James' mouth was still hanging.  
>"Stop. I'm not a little innocent girl."<p>

"No, that's actually harsh, to leave him just because of his choice to serve our country and lay his life on the line, just for our freedom."

"That's it James." She took a deep breath.  
>"I will never forget seeing my mom take the folded flag in her hands from my dad's casket. I will never forget how much she cried. How empty I felt for years on end. I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't take the chance of him leaving me."<p>

"So you left first?" James took a ragged breath.  
>"Oh Lettie." He reached an arm around her and rubbed her far arm. She pulled away before she could stop herself.<br>"Whats wrong?"

"Just a ring injury." She said.

"You're shoulder?" He asked, already in motion. Before she could stop him, he was pulling the stretchy fabric off her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." She tried to shrug him off, but it was too late. He saw the bruise still forming.

"Lettie, this is a hand print. This didn't come from the ring, did it?" James asked, his eyes filling with anger.

"Stop." She pulled back from him, replacing the fabric.  
>"I have to get to the ring." She jumped up and dashed off, taking her place at the Gorilla.<br>She started hopping from foot to foot, rolling her neck. Then she caught sight of her competitor. She sneered over at her.

"Rayne." Lettie growled, looking over at the petite brunette standing next to her.

"Scarlette." The girl growled back. They stood there exchanging hard looks, until neither could take it anymore, and they busted out in laughter, before hugging. They had become fast friends in TNA, both having very similar backgrounds of how they got into wrestling, and also shared their home state of Ohio. They both entered TNA at almost the same time, and them being the same age, with only a few months between them, they had very similar interests.  
>"You ready Ash?" Lettie asked.<p>

"Yep. You're up first." Ashley said, as Lettie's music started. As soon as the words started, she took the stage, and left everything except for the match behind the curtain. After making her entrance she stepped to the corner, and waited for Madison to come out. It always made her grin when she was up against Ashley. Her character was so different than she was. Lettie watched as she screamed at everyone while making her way to the ring. After climbing into the ring she got in Lettie's face yelling at her. Lettie shoved her across the ring. The bell rang and they went at it. This was a number one contenders match, and even though the outcome was already known to both girls, they were there to give the fans a show. After several minutes of neither of them getting the edge on the other, Madison backed up, running her fingers through her messy hair, making it smooth again.  
>"Listen, do you hear them cheering for me?" She screamed at a smiling Scarlette. She walked over to the ropes and stepped up, posing for the crowd. Boos surrounded her, much to her dismay. She jumped off the ropes, kicking at them, screaming at the crowd.<br>Lettie raised her hand.

"Watch." She smiled, stepping up on the ropes in the opposite corner. She raised her hands above her head, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"No, no, no!" Madison yelled, kicking at the mat. As soon as Lettie was down, Madison climbed the ropes again, listening to the cheers turn to boos once again. She screamed, jumping off the ropes, and looked at Scarlette, pointing to a different corner. Scarlette obliged, and climbed the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd. She jumped down, turning toward Madison smiling. "Go again! One more!" Madison screamed, pointing to the last unmounted turnbuckle. Scarlette climbed again, always loving pleasing the fans. As she stepped up on the top rope, the cheers turned to boos as Immortal walked out at the top of the ramp. This was what Madison was waiting for, she ran up, and tugged on Scarlette's foot, to make her fall inside of the ring, but she didn't. Instead she tumbled to the outside of the ring, hitting the ring apron on the way down. The match stopped immediately, as the ref hopped out of the ring and knelt over her crumbled body.  
>Lettie could hear everyone, but she lay there, one by one mentally checking herself. When she realized that she was ok, she lifted her head.<p>

"Don't move Scarlette, EMS are on their way." AJ said, kneeling next to her.  
>She turned to see Bobby looking at her from the top of the ramp. He was the only one who didn't walk down to check on her. She knew she should be mad, but that wasn't her feeling. She was hurt. How could he not care enough to check on her?<br>"Be still Lettie." AJ insisted, almost pushing her back to the ground.  
>She reached up and grabbed his hand.<p>

"I'm ok, J. Really." She used his arm to pull herself to a sitting position, before climbing to her feet. She closed her eyes for a second to gain her bearings. When she opened them she saw Bobby walking to the back of the arena.

"Lettie, let them check you." AJ pleaded.

"No." She said, pushing everyone away from her.  
>"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She walked backstage, tears stinking her eyes. She found an empty room, and sat down.<p>

"You ok?" His voice wafted in from the door way.

"Like you care. Just leave me alone." She said, burying her face in her hands, as the tears fell from her eyes. His hand touched her shoulder, but she pulled away.  
>"Don't, don't touch me." She cried.<br>"You've done enough. Please leave me alone." She willed her voice to be strong, but it came out as a shaky whisper.  
>He knelt in front of her, pulling her hands from her face.<p>

"We need to talk." He said.  
>Lettie turned her face, not making eye contact with him.<p>

"I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone. That means you, too." She said, pulling her hands from his grip.

"When you can look me in the eyes and tell me to leave, I will." He said, taking her hands back.  
>"Look at me Lettie, and tell me to leave." He knew she couldn't.<br>Lettie turned her face and looked into his blue eyes.

"What do you want Bobby?" She asked.

"Like I said we need to talk. Would you believe me if I told you I was sorry for earlier?"  
>She rolled her eyes.<p>

"How many times have I heard that one?"

"I know. But I really feel awful, and it sure didn't help when Storm came in and kicked me square in the gut." He laughed, but stopped when she found nothing humorous in it.  
>"I'm sorry. I know it is hard to believe, I know I have done shit like this in the past, but Lettie, I haven't laid a finger on you like that in almost a year. I don't know what came over me. Something snapped, and I just reacted. You hurt me. When I saw you with that shit head, I knew you stayed there over night. You may not realize this, but your hot Let. I've seen the way that guys around here look at you. I've seen the want in their eyes. And look at you, you're several steps up from the normal rats he takes to bed."<p>

"Oh, so now I'm on the level of ring rats?" She asked.

"You know that's not what I'm saying." He snapped back.

"No, then what are you saying, because as of the past two days, you surely haven't shown much interest in me. So go ahead and explain yourself there."

"You know the road goes both ways. I came out of my way to be with you on New Years. For what, to only be repaid by you being so distracted the next time I saw you, that I spent most of the night talking to myself. So yeah, when I got a text from Gail saying she was in town, and wanted to meet for a few drinks I jumped on it. Regardless of what you think, I have feelings too, and it feels pretty damn good when someone _wants_ to spend time with me." He said.

"Wow. That stung." She said.

"This isn't what I came here for. I came to talk, not fight." He said softly.  
>"I was looking for you earlier, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what happened at the hotel. I wanted to talk to you before your match, to make sure you were ok." He took a deep breath.<br>"You know what bothered me most was that I had no idea where to find you, but James did. He knew exactly where you would be. How is it that we have been with each other for 3 years, been intimate, I know every crevasse of your body, but there are still so many things I don't know about you?"

"You want the truth?" He nodded.  
>"You never cared enough to know. With you, I know every detail of your pre match. I know what songs you listen to on your way tot the arena, I know how long you need alone, I know how you always make sure that your left foot is the one you step on first going up the ramp. You want me to tell you what else I know?" He kept staring at her, so she continued.<br>"I know that when you have a bad match you stand in the shower for five minutes, with your head pressed against the wall. I know when you're having a bad day at home you sneak a cigarette. I know that you always have to use three fabric sheets even if you're drying one shirt. I know you, the good and the bad."

"OK, so sometimes I'm a little selfish." He said.

"A little?"

"A lot. But seeing you out there, seeing you fall, I thought I was going to lose you, forever." She could see the tears in his eyes.  
>"I couldn't handle that. I know what I have done is wrong, but there is nothing I can do to take it back. But I want to try to make up for it."<p>

"Yeah, cause this is the first time I have heard that one." She said, looking away.  
>He put two fingers under her chin and turned her face back to his.<p>

"Look at me Lettie. I'm on my knees. I'm way past pride. I'm sorry for the way I lost my head, I really didn't mean everything I said. Tell me what to do to make it right, I'll do it. I mean, I'm here, putting everything on the line. I don't want to lose you and I can see that you have one foot out the door. I don't want to see this end. I'm reaching out, pouring my heart out, asking that, even though I don't deserve it, for one more chance. All I want is to see that smile that tells me everything is ok. I want to be the us that we used to be. I know that I've said all of this before. I know that I, by no means, deserve another chance. But that's what I'm asking for." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He raised up and kissed her on the cheek.  
>"Take you time. I have a match tonight. I would love for you to accompany me to the ring. If not, I understand. I will accept your decision." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.<br>"I love you." With that he stood and walked out of the room.

_Damn him, why does he always know what to say and how to get me? _She thought, getting up and walking to the locker room. She showered, letting the hot water run over her body as she thought about what she was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Lettie was snapped from her thoughts by a frantic voice.  
>"Gee, Lettie are you ok?" Ashley asked, worry covered her face.<br>"I thought I killed you." She said, almost crying.

"Stop. I'm fine. Look at you, you're getting soaked." Lettie said, turning off the water and pulling a towel around her sore body.

"Look at that bruise on your arm! God I could have killed you."

"Don't, it wasn't your fault. I was off-balance. It was an accident. But I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying." Lettie said, a moan leaving her lips as she sat down. "It's not like this is my first fall from the top rope." She forced a grin, while digging through her bag. She pulled out all of her stuff that she needed to get ready.

"I just, I'm..." Ashley started.

"Don't you dare say sorry Ash. I mean it. I'm fine." Lettie said firmly.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello hot stuff." Alex's voice yelled down the hall.<br>"Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I don't want to fight with you, so I will plead the fifth." Lettie smiled, walking past him, her heels echoing down the near empty hall, as the night was coming to a close, a lot of the wrestlers were already gone, out on the town, or heading to where ever they were spending the night.

"No way Scarlette." He turned jogging to catch up with her.  
>"I won't let you do this."<br>Scarlette turned sharply.

"What makes you think you have a say so, Alex? I told you earlier, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." She snapped, making Alex stop in his heels. She regretted talking to him like that as soon as the words left her mouth.  
>"Sorry. I really have to go."<p>

"You want me to wait for you?" He asked.

"Please." She said, walking to the gorilla. Bobby was standing there, she almost hated to break his concentration. He looked so beautiful standing there, bouncing back and forth on the toes of his feet.  
>She simply walked up and stood next to him.<br>He looked, sensing that there was someone there, he had to do a double take, making sure she was really there. His music hit and he reached down and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Not a word was said until they reached the top of the ramp.

"You look amazing." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Lettie walked with him to the dressing room.<br>"Listen, I'm going home tonight. I'm not scheduled for tomorrow. I figured that way you could have a little time to yourself and really think about us." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
>"Man I wish I had time to stay, cause the things I would do to you. My flight is leaving in less than two hours. I'll call you tomorrow though. We'll talk some more." With that he disappeared into the locker room, and Lettie turned to go get her bags. She ran into Alex, who was waiting for her outside the women's locker room.<p>

"So?" He asked, leaning up against the wall, freshly showered.

"So?" Lettie questioned back.

"Why?" He asked.

"We have a lot of history. I can't just stop it in a second. But this is it, his last chance." Lettie said.

"Keep trying to convince yourself, cause I don't believe it." He said.

"Well, I guess then I will have to prove you wrong." She smiled.

"So where is Prince Not-So Charming?" Alex laughed at his own joke.

"He's going home. He doesn't work tomorrow, so he is taking some time to unwind."

"Really? So whats your plan?" He asked.

"I have none. Any ideas?" She smiled.

"Yeah, dinner and a movie. Let's go see if we caught anything tonight." He smirked.  
>Sure enough, there was another rose. Lettie smiled to herself, Bobby was right, it felt good to be wanted.<br>Alex headed back to his hotel room while Lettie stopped and grabbed a couple pizzas, before heading to his room.  
>"Well," Alex said, mouth full of pizza.<br>"Tonight is different, but no better. For some reason there is such a glare bouncing off the windshield, making the camera catch nothing."

"Great." Lettie said, sitting down on the other bed disappointed.

"Don't get down. I called a buddy of mine, and he's going over the camera, he's better at this shit than I am, so we will figure out a way to get film on this guy." He started laughing.  
>"Or girl."<p>

"Oh come on Alex." Lettie huffed, but laughed at his joke.  
>"You're a nut."<p>

"Just saying, you never know. Here come and look at what we got tonight. You can make out the edges." He pushed play.

"Ok, so not much, but those are so man hands. See, not a women, thank you very much." She laughed.

"Ok, so we can see the hands, there are no tats, so that rules out anyone with tattoos on their hands." He said.

"See, now we're getting somewhere." They must have gone over the tape 20 times before Alex's phone rang.

"This is my friend, let's see if he has figured anything out." He said to her, answering his phone. Lettie listened to the one-sided conversation intently. "Alright, yeah, I never thought of that. We'll give it a try." He said hanging up the phone.  
>"Well, he had some suggestions. He said turn the car around, because of the glare, and with the camera being behind the glass, if there is any light shining on the windshield, then you will get that glare."<p>

"So that's it?" She asked, still feeling defeated.

"Come on Let, we will get this." Alex said.

"I don't know, I'm about ready to give up." Lettie whined.

"Stop. I'm making a little progress on the first footage. Once tomorrow is done, I should be able to spend much more time on it, and get it done, and I'll be back home, where I will have my good stuff, then it should only take a week. Cheer up, we will get this." Alex smiled over at her.  
>"How are ya feeling?" Alex asked.<p>

"I'm fine, I caught the ropes on the way down, so that took most of my momentum away. It was scary as hell though." She said, still feeling sore.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I saw the guys at the top of the ramp, it distracted me, I guess. It just happened so fast. It could have been a lot worse than a sore back." She said.

* * *

><p>She did what Alex suggested, instead of backing in, she pulled her car into its slot. She had spent the afternoon working out and went out to lunch with some friends. She walked down the hall, shifting her heavy bag on her shoulder, as she turned the corner to go to the women's locker room, she was caught by a stage hand.<p>

"You're wanted in the office." He told her.

"Alright, let me put my stuff down." She said. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, and opened it.  
>"Hey?" She said softly.<p>

"Hey Lettie, come in, have a seat." A very chipper Jeff Jarrett said. Dixie was sitting next to him. Lettie looked around the room, and noticed it was full of suits.

_Shit, I'm fired._ She thought.  
>Jeff caught her looking around, and saw the nervous look on her face.<p>

"Oh, hey, don't pay attention to them, they ain't here for you."  
>Lettie took a deep breath.<p>

"Thank God."

"So, we wanted to see if you could make a couple of appearances for us next week? Are you available?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where at?" She asked.

"OVW." He said.

"I'm being sent down?" She asked, shifting her weight in her chair.

"No." He laughed.  
>"Just a couple matches, help pump up the pay per view. I was hoping that maybe you could drive and stop for a few interviews along the way?"<p>

"Drive? All the way to Kentucky?" She thought about it.  
>"I mean I guess I can, I don't have anything planned."<p>

"Alright, so, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok, a little sore, but I had a nice massage today, so I'm loose. It's nothing that will keep me out of the ring." She smiled.

"Yeah what can keep you out of the ring? You went a whole match with a torn bicep tendon. And you still wanted to come back." Jarrett laughed.  
>"Alright, I think production is ready for you outside, here's your stuff for tonight, I'll have someone give you the road plans sometime tonight. Cool?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks Boss." She smiled as she walked out of the room. She was going over her script, while headed to her car, where she was being met with a camera. She folded up the paper and shoved them into her jeans pocket. She walked up to her car, and her face crumbled. She grabbed for her phone, only to have a camera in her face.  
>"Really guys? Give me a few minutes." She said walking away from them.<p>

"Whats up?"

"Hey, just so you know, your friends brilliant idea, fuckin' back fired on us." She said into the receiver.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"The rose, it's on the trunk! Now what?" She asked.

"Give me a minute, I'll be there." A few minutes later Alex dashed out to the car. Lettie took the rose and threw it at him.  
>"Alright Let. I'm going to see if we caught anything. You do what you have to do, while I check." Alex said going to his car.<br>Lettie walked back over to her car, and shot her promo. She popped her trunk and grabbed her other bag, and her dress.

"So, tonight management has given you a choice of taking the match as a win, and Madison being disqualified, or a rematch. Which is it?"

"Are you serious? Have I ever said no to a match? Come on guys." She flashed a smile at the camera.

"Well, not before, but you're a part of Immortal now. They don't do things the right way, they do them the easy way."

"Let's get one thing straight, real fast, I'm not a part of Immortal. I'm a part of Fourtune, and just because the guys have taken to doing things the easy way, doesn't mean that I will. I have built my career on integrity, and hard work, and I won't lose all that because of one group. I have fought through a lot to get where I am, and I will keep fighting."

"Speaking of fighting, that was a hard fall last week, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not going to lie, that was scary. But when you take chances, things go wrong. I'm ok though, a little sore, but I'll live." She said.

"So your fighting tonight?"

"Madison, I know you can hear me, get your gear on darling, cause you're in for a fight tonight." She said walking off.

"CLEAR." As soon as she heard that she turned and went back to Alex.

"Come on Lex, give me some good news." She said, peering over his shoulder.

"Sorry Let, nothing. Nothing at all." Alex said softly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for pushing you so much."

"No, Let, you didn't. You can always fly to my place and watch me work on the frames I have." He laughed.

"You laugh, but it may be funner than what I actually have to do." She said.

"Which is? Or should I not ask, because it will piss me off?" He retorted.

"No. I have a couple of appearances next week at OVW."

"Ah, PPV pump." He laughed.  
>"I can't believe you let yourself get roped into that."<p>

"Yeah, well when I walked into the office and the suits were crawling from floor to ceiling, I thought I was getting fired, so I'll take the road trip anytime." She smiled, as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, well, you're a hot commodity." He grinned.

"I gotta get ready, I have second match tonight, and some more promo's." She said, tucking into the locker room. When she came out she was met in the hall by Immortal.

"What's wrong with you?" Bischoff yelled.  
>"I gave you your ticket to the title match, and you just throw it away? What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

"I don't need anything handed to me by you! I can handle things myself." She said walking passed them, but James stepped in her way.

"Maybe we weren't clear on our conversation. You do what we say. You got that?" Flair said.

"No, maybe you should go back over the contract, Flair. My contract says I am to accompany you to the ring, it says nothing about taking orders from you, and especially not you Bischoff!" She turned back to James and pushed him.  
>"Get out of my way, I have a match. Did you hear that, I have a match, not you, or you, or you." She said pointing to everyone.<br>"No where in the contract does it say that I need an escort, so stay the hell out of MY matches." She demanded, walking away.  
>She heard her name being called so she turned to see AJ, Kaz, and James walking up to her.<p>

"You know it doesn't have to be like this?" AJ said.  
>"You, you're a valuable part of Immortal."<p>

"Shut up AJ! Don't give me your valuable asset shit. You know you were once a great guy, all of you were. The people loved you guys, you all did the right thing, now, I just don't know about you all."

"Don't you see how far we can get aligning with Immortal?" AJ asked.

"No, I don't see anything good coming from them, I see a lot of handouts and broken promises. Come on guys, think about it, since you joined, since you started doing their dirty work, how many times have you gotten a shot at ANY title? Hmm, I know you're told you will get the next shot, but how many have you had?" She asked, they all looked at each other.  
>"I know how many, NONE! I know you guys think that this will better your careers, but it won't. I know you all think that this is a good group, but it's not. I can tell you a good group, Fourtune. We used to have a good thing going. I will tough this out for the hopes that you guys might remember what we had, how we used to fight the good fight, how we used to do what was right. I don't know what all happened while I was gone, but I know that I will never get sucked into their bullshit. I will continue to stand for what I know is right. And I meant what I said, DO NOT come out during my match. I don't need the distraction again, I'd like to leave the match with my life intact." She said, storming off to the ring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your winner and number one contender, Scarlette!" Christy's voice filled the arena, barely heard over the cheers from the crowd. Lettie raised her hands, thanking the crowd, as she headed to the back.<p>

"Good match." Alex said, as she was walking out of the locker room.

"Thanks Lex." She smiled, trying to juggle all her bags.

"You out?" He asked.

"Yeah, going home for a few days. I just got the schedule for all the interviews, a few turned into six, half there and half back, but hey, at least it will keep me busy." She said. Alex helped her get her things to her car, and she was off.

* * *

><p>"Hey. whats up Lex?" She asked.<p>

"Not much, you ready to get back to work?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm enjoying my time off."

"Really, it's cold as fuck here." He grumbled.

"Ha, I'm actually outside on my deck, in shorts and a tank top, enjoying my almost 80 degrees." She laughed.

"That's it, I'm moving to Georgia Sabs."

"Where are you guys? Shouldn't you be on a plane by now? We have a taping tonight." Lettie asked.

"Yeah, we're walking into the airport right now, hence me freezing my balls off." He said.

"Wait, we? Like Chris is coming back?" She asked.

"Just to visit. He isn't cleared yet. Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way, too?"

"I was just getting up, my car is already packed, I was just savoring the sun for a few more minutes." She said, slipping her flip-flops on, and locking her house as she headed towards her car.

"How are things going with Bobby?" He asked.

"I will over look your sarcasm, and tell you anyway, things are going good. He came over for a couple days last week. He was really nice, thanks for asking."

"Ok, well, to get to the real reason I called..." He said.

"Cause it's not enough to just talk with me?" She joked.

"I got the frames." He said.

"What? Really?" He had ended up calling his genius friend in to help him, after having a hard time to clarify them.

"Yep. I can send them to you if you want?" He said.

"No, I'm about to pull on to the highway." She said.

"Ok, we'll be there in about 3 hours, you wanna meet at the regular spot?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there. And Alex, thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me yet, you may not be happy with who it is. Talk to you soon Let."

* * *

><p>Three and half hours later she arrived at the small restaurant they frequented while in Orlando. Due to the major traffic jam, the guys had beaten her there.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm so late." She said, taking a seat.

"No, we just got here. We haven't even ordered yet." Jamie said.  
>Just the waitress came over and everyone ordered.<p>

"So do you all know who it is?" Lettie asked.

"No, Shelley wouldn't tell us." Jamie complained.

"I feel bad enough for knowing before she does. I wasn't about to tell anyone else." Alex smiled.

"Well, come on, show me." Lettie said, nervously shaking her leg. Alex pulled out his lap top and handed it to Lettie. She gasped as she scrolled through the stills. After looking at them four times, she passed the laptop to an anxiously waiting Jamie and Sabin.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sabin asked, as they all finished their lunch.

"I don't know. I still can't believe its him." She sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"If you need any help, just let me know." Alex said.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to take a drive, clear my mind a little before going to the arena. If I need you I'll call." She said, throwing some money on the table before saying bye to everyone. She found herself at the lake. She pulled her hair back, and slid on some over sized sun glasses, as she stepped out of the car. For as nice as the day was, the lake wasn't as crowded as she expected it to be. She took one of her favorite paths, that lead you right to the lake front. She found a bench and sat down, thinking for a few minutes, before it hit her. She looked at her watch. Most everyone would be there by now. If she could time it right, she could catch him at her car. She jogged back to her car, and made it to the arena in record time. She pulled a thin sweater on over her tank top, and grabbed her bags out of the trunk. She walked in just like always, where she met Jamie, who took her bags. She knew it wouldn't be long. She had parked fairly close to the hall, so she could hear. Finally she heard the noise she was waiting for. Foot steps. She peered around the corner, and smiled slyly to herself, as she stepped out and folded her arms across her body. She felt like all the air was pulled out of the building. Maybe it was her deep breaths that caught his attention, as she forced herself to remember how to breathe.  
>He froze, one hand pulling up her windshield wiper, the other placing the rose. There was no place to go, no way to hide what he was doing.<p>

"Can I help you, Mercer?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"I, uh, well..." He took a deep breath.  
>"I was just passing this car, and saw this rose."<p>

"Liar." Lettie said, shifting her weight to her other hip.

"Am not." He replied.

"Ok, so what about a few weeks ago, when you weren't even suppose to be in the arena? Is that your story for then too?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, sternly.

"Ok, go ahead then, act like you don't know that's _MY_ car, act like you have no idea who I am. You stick with your story. But I have pictures that say you're lying." She said.

"What pictures?" He asked, stepping away from her car.

"The pictures from the camera I had installed on my rear view mirror." She tried to keep her emotions in check, but they were everywhere.

"Really? You did that? That's not like you at all." He smiled, taking a step closer to her.

"Don't act like you know me." She growled.  
>"It seems we've both changed."<p>

"What does that mean?" He asked, still smiling.

"The Tommy I knew would have never lurked in the shadows. I can't believe that you have been here for so long, and not once did you even try to talk to me, Mercer!"

"I know."

"I mean, come on, we're in the ring together tonight, what, were you just going to show up? Never saying anything to me?" She demanded.

"You know you have a mouth too." He said.

"And how am I ever suppose to say anything to you, when you run out before I can?"

"Yeah, well, it looks like we're both good at that."  
>Her heart sank.<p>

"That hurts." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes, she turned her head, trying to force them away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said softly.

"No, you're entitled to that. I'm sorry, I have to go, I have things to do." She turned away and started walking.

"Come on Lettie." He grabbed her elbow, his long legs catching up to her fast.  
>"I shouldn't have said that. I just, what was I suppose to do? I get here, just as you come back, and you have that asshole hanging all over you. Should I have just walked up and started talking to you?"<p>

"That asshole happens to be my boyfriend." She said.

"Wow, you've downgraded." He stated.

"Conceded much?" She smiled a little.

"Ah, you know me, I call it as I see it." He handed her the rose.  
>"Here, a rose for a Rose." He smiled.<p>

"Thank you, but this is it, no more with the roses, and gifts, as much as I enjoyed them. If you need something, come talk to me." She smiled.  
>"Friends?" She asked holding her hand out.<br>He pulled her into his strong arms. She tried to hold her breath, not wanting to breathe in his intoxicating scent.

"I'm holding what I need." He said in her ear.  
>She took a deep breath, knowing this was where she belonged, but someone else wouldn't agree with that.<p>

"I'm going to act like I never heard that. I'll see you later Mercer." She said, pulling away.

Some how she made it to the locker room before her knees gave out. She slid down the shower wall and buried her face in her knees. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, or how many times her phone had gone off. The knock on the door was what brought her too.

"Lettie? You in here?" James voice called, through the small crack that separated the locker room from the showers.

"Yeah." She said softly. The door flew open, and he was by her side.

"Jesus, Lettie. We have been looking for you all over. Are you ok?" He asked.  
>"You look like shit."<p>

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. What do you need?" She asked.

"We're on in 10. I don't know how many times we've all called your cell. Are you ok? What happened?" He asked, looking over her, like she had been in an accident.

"I'm fine. Just, its nothing, I'll be there. Go so I can get ready. And Jimmy?" She said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, Let?" He asked.

"Don't tell anyone how you found me. I don't want anyone to worry." She forced a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Just get ready." James called, walking out the door.  
>Lettie made a mad dash to her locker, it took her no time to slip on the dress, her make up was a different story. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize she was crying. Luckily, her hair was still intact. She quickly scrubbed her face and reapplied her makeup. She grabbed her heels and ran to the gorilla, just in time to see Immortal headed through the curtain.<p>

"God, Scarlette, where have you been?" Bobby complained.

"I'm here now." She said, grabbing onto his shirt to steady herself while she put on her shoes.

"Get off, you're going to wrinkle my shirt Lettie. Come on now." He said, shrugging her off.  
>James grabbed her arm, helping her keep her balance. He glared at Bobby, who could care less.<p>

"Thanks Jimmy." She smiled. She heard someone behind them take a deep breath. She turned her head to see the dark eyes of Tommy. She could tell he was steaming, but she gave him a weak smile, hoping that it would calm things down.

"I guess you don't even know your spots out there tonight." Bobby said.  
>"Seriously Lettie, where have you been? Huh, you been on your knees somewhere? I haven't seen your little lap dog, Shelley, around."<p>

"You're such a jerk." She said.  
>"I lost track of time. Has that never happened to you?" She shouted.<br>Bobby got in her face, and grabbed her upper arm.

"Listen, I know things have been going good between us, but that doesn't give you the right to act like you can yell at me. Especially in public."

"Enough, Roode." AJ said sternly, pulling him back from her.  
>"Why don't you have a look around. Not one man here will let you treat her like this. Got it?" He pulled Lettie to the back of the group.<br>"I'll let her know what is going on. She just has to stand there, and stay out of the way. This isn't her first time out there, Bobby." AJ pulled Lettie to the back wall, out of ear's shot of most of the guys.  
>"You ok, Let?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, not wanting to meet any one's eyes, especially Tommy's, she looked at the floor.

"Alright, so you go out with us, stay out of the ring, I don't want you getting caught up in the may lay and getting hurt. After the match is over then you get in, I have my speech, Bischoff comes out and the rest of the other guys join us. So that's about it. The show ends that way."

"I got it." She said.  
>"It's not like this is my first day on the job." She said loud enough for Bobby to hear.<p>

"Yeah, well, maybe not, but as much as you don't want to admit it, your head hasn't been here the last couple shows. I know you'll be fine, just watch your back." AJ said.

"Alright, I will." She said, keeping her head down, not wanting to meet any of the guys eyes.  
>James pulled her into a hug.<p>

"Hey, sis, perk up. I can always kick his ass for ya." That made her smile. He glanced back at Crimson, then back to her.  
>"You going to be ok out there tonight?" He asked her quietly enough for only her to hear.<br>She knew what he was talking about and nodded. Next thing she knew, Bobby grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers, and Fourtune started walking, non-chalantly toward the ring, to join Immortal, who ran into the help Jeff Hardy while the ref had been knocked out.  
>They were beating the hell out of Ken Anderson, when Fourtune, minus Lettie got in the ring. AJ demanded for them to pick Ken up off the mat, so he could take a shot at him, but instead he threw up the Fourtune sign, the other three doing the same. Lettie smiled as Fourtune sent Immortal flying out of the ring. AJ put a Styles Clash on Hardy, while Lettie revived the ref, James coming over to roll him back in the ring. When the bell rang the guys climbed back in the ring, James and Kaz, pulling the middle rope up, so Lettie could easily fit through it. AJ began his speech, of how they were tired of playing back seat to Immortal. It was their time to have control over what they were doing. As he did, the rest of 'they' joined Fourtune in the ring, Tommy stopped right next to Lettie. It didn't take long for Bobby to notice this, and he walked up and grabbed Lettie's hand and pulled her to the other side of the ring.<p>

As the camera's faded, the chants from the crowd continued, making Immortal retreat to the back of the arena, leaving Fourtune standing tall in the center of the ring. After a few minutes of soaking up the applause, Lettie was one of the first to leave the ring, Tommy placing a foot on the bottom rope, and pulling up the middle for her. She smiled a thank you and walked to the back, with a fuming Bobby on her heels.

"That's the same guy from a few weeks ago, isn't it?" He asked, pinning her against the wall.  
>"The one who made you almost break character on camera."<p>

"Yes." She said softly, wishing the wall would give way so she could get away from him.

"It's the same guy from the pictures you kept in that shoe box, the ones I threw away?" He more demanded than asked.

"Yes." She replied again.

"Stay away from him, you hear me? If not, this won't end good for either of you." He grabbed her face, making her look into his eyes his thumb and fingers pressing hard into her cheeks.  
>"This isn't a request. Stay away from him!" He shouted right in her face, before letting her go, and walking away.<br>She turned her head to see all the guys who had been in the ring standing there watching. Her eyes dropped to the ground, ashamed of what had just happened, she turned and started walking away.

"Rose?" Tommy's voice asked, making her stop in her tracks.

"Just leave me alone." She said, just loud enough for him to hear, then she continued to the locker room. Bobby was standing outside the door, waiting for her when she came out.

"Follow me to my hotel." Was all he said. She kept her head down, doing as she was told.

_Why do I let this keep happening? How do we keep getting back to the same spot over and over?_ She wondered while laying next to Bobby, has arm around her like she was nothing more than an object. A prize he had won, only to find that it wasn't worth the effort, but since he had put so much effort into it, she belonged to him. She was his. Her body ached all over. Something had snapped in him that night, and even when the tears were streaming down her face, and she begged him to stop, he kept going, his pace growing with each thrust. After ward, he had pretty much told her to shut up crying so he could sleep. Even long after he had started snoring she kept wiping silent tears from her face.  
>She would take the grabs and slaps any day over this. Never before had he pushed himself on her.<br>When she was sure her moving wouldn't wake him, she gently lifted herself off the bed, keeping her mouth shut to muffle her cries of pain. She silently tip-toed to the bathroom, closing the door before she turned the light on. She turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower, letting the steaming water flow over her body. She body shook uncontrollably, and her knees felt like they were going to give out on her, so she allowed herself to sit on the floor of the bath tub before she fell. She grabbed the bottle of her body wash she had left there from her shower after dinner that evening. She squeezed handful after handful scrubbing her body, never feeling cleaner, tears still pouring out of her eyes. She sat there, arms wrapped around her knees which were curled up to her chest, resting her head on her knees, long after the hot water ran out.  
>She was pulled from her thoughts by a banging on the door.<p>

"Don't make me break this door down Lettie! OPEN IT NOW!" Bobby's voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

"Sorry. I'm almost done." She said, turning off the water, and forcing herself up. Her body ached more now than it had before she had gotten in the shower, but she couldn't tell if it was from the night before, or from how she had spent the night curled up in a freezing shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the shower. She had gone all night with out sleeping, that was nothing new, she had plenty of sleepless nights through-out her career. She was digging through her suitcase, for some sweat pants when Bobby stormed out of the bathroom.

"You could have left some hot water for me." He complained, pulling his clothes on.  
>"I'm going to breakfast." He called, walking out the door.<br>Lettie found her sweat pants and over sized long sleeve shirt, and headed to the work out room. The more time she could spend out of the room with Bobby the better. She pushed her tired body through a two-hour work out, before returning to the room. Bobby had showered and was heading out for the day.  
>"I'll see you at the arena tonight." He said.<br>Lettie was stripping her clothes, heading to the shower when her phone went off.

"Don't you ever answer your texts?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry. I've been out." She answered.

"What about last night? I bet I've texted you about 100 times. Anyway, you wanna go to lunch with us?"

"Sure. I have to shower first. I'll call you when I'm done." Lettie said hanging up her phone.

* * *

><p>"God, Lettie, you look awful." Jamie said, as Lettie sat down with the gang at their usual table.<br>The waitress walked up, as everyone had already ordered.

"The usual?" She asked.

"Just coffee. Black. Fast." She said, bluntly.

"Lettie, whats wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." She said, tugging her long sleeves down over her hands. The bruises from the night before had set in around her wrists and upper arms.

"Take your glasses off." He said, reaching for them.

"No. There is nothing wrong with my face. I just didn't get a lot of sleep. That's all." She said, pulling away from his hand.  
>Alex glared at her long sleeves, his blood boiling.<p>

"Are we all just going to sit here and not even address the big pink elephant in the room?" He said lowly.

"Drop it Lex." Lettie said.

"No, I'm tired of dropping it. I'm tired of watching you cover up his mess." He said.

"No one asked you to look. I don't need your help. I don't _want _your help!" She yelled, standing up, and walking over to the counter.  
>"I'll take that coffee to go please." She said, paying for her drink then walking out, not even looking at her friends.<p>

After driving around all day, she found herself at the arena. She was actually a little late. While getting dressed, she got a text from Bobby saying for her to get to Fourtune's dressing room. She pulled her tight sleeves down and slid her middle finger through the fabric, making sure it stayed in place. She grabbed her boots and made her way to the dressing room.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking into the room.

"It's about time you got here." He said.  
>She looked around only to notice that he was the only one in the room.<p>

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Meeting. I got tired of listening to their shit, so I left, they can fill me in later." He said.  
>She sat down in a chair and put her boots on. She was tucking the laces in them when there was a knock on the door.<br>"What the fuck do you want?" Bobby said when he opened the door.

"You know why I'm here." A familiar voice came in from the hall.  
>"Would you like me to come in, or should we just air all your dirty laundry out right here in the hall?"<br>Bobby stepped back and let him in. Lettie sat frozen on the chair, her mind yelling at her to get up and stop him, but her sore body wouldn't let her move for fear of the back lash that was sure to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Lettie's hands trembled, as she placed them on both sides of the chair, forcing her body up. It took every ounce of strength she had to fight the fear and step in between them.  
>"This isn't your place." Her trembling voice pushed out through her teeth.<p>

"Listen to her, she has a point. What makes you think that you can come in here and save the day?" Bobby laughed.  
>He reached around Lettie and grabbed Bobby's shirt, forcing him back against the row of lockers.<p>

"How can you do something like that? Hurt her the way you do?" Alex's eyes burned with anger.

"Hey, I won't stop you from letting some anger out. Just remember what ever you do to me, she will get it ten fold tonight." Bobby grinned.  
>Alex let his fist fly, putting a dent in the locker next to Bobby's head, letting go of his shirt. He laughed as Bobby flinched.<p>

"Yeah, that's funny huh?" Bobby asked, grabbing Lettie by the throat, shoving her against the wall.  
>"How funny is it now?"<br>Alex lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"STOP!" Lettie screamed, her voice flowing out into the hall. Within minutes the locker room was filled with guys, pulling them apart, and getting Alex out of the locker room.

"Let, don't stay here." Alex begged her.  
>She closed the door in his face and walked over to help Bobby up. He shoved her, causing her to fall against the lockers.<p>

"This is what you have done. You'll get yours." He said, wiping the blood away from his mouth.  
>Lettie stayed in the same spot she had fallen in, until the guys came in the room.<p>

"Hey Let, what are you doing on the floor?" AJ asked, grabbing her hand, and pulling her up.  
>She kept her groans inside, but her body ached with every move she made, and her back slamming into the lockers sure hadn't helped.<br>"What happened in here?" He asked. Lettie sat down, not answering him.  
>"Bobby, you wanna tell me what happened?"<p>

"Shelley came in here starting shit." He growled.

"What? Why would he do that? We don't have any beef with him." Kaz asked.  
>Bobby turned to Lettie.<p>

"Ask her, she seems to be pretty chummy with him."  
>They all looked at her.<p>

"What did he want Lettie?" AJ asked.

"Nothing. He didn't want anything." She said, standing up to leave the room.  
>"I have a match."<br>AJ followed her out into the hall.

"Lettie, stop and talk to me for a second." She turned around.  
>"What's going on with you guys?"<p>

"Nothing AJ. Just leave it alone." She said walking away. The rest of the night was a blur, she kept to herself, then headed back to the hotel room with Bobby.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of your friends." He snarled towards her, after shoving her down on the bed.<br>"It seems like we need to have a talk on how you should handle them." He raised his hand high in the air.  
>Lettie cringed, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened one of her eyes to see him pacing around the room.<p>

"Listen Bobby, I'll tell them to leave me alone."

"You know, this isn't how I want us to be. I don't like hitting you, I don't like you being scared of me. But you piss me off so much. I can't be away from you, but every time I'm near you, anything you do, it pisses me off."

"Because I'm not who you thought I was."

"Shut up! Did I ask you to put in your opinion? I think the thing that pisses me off the most is knowing that you have slept with Shelley. That cocky little shit. I could kill him." Bobby growled.

"I haven't slept..." Scarlette began, but was cut off by a back hand to her face.

"I told you to shut up! See, if you would listen to me, none of this would ever happen. I'm tired of everyone else getting their turn with you, but when it comes to me, I have to beg for it. Well, I'm done begging, I'm taking what I want, I'm taking whats mine!" He yelled, grabbing her t-shirt and ripping it off her. After he was finished she lay there, the silent tears falling again.  
>"Ya know, I don't understand what all those other guys see in you. You're a lousy lay."<br>With that he got up and showered. A few minutes later he came back in the room, fully dressed, he sat down and pulled his shoes on.  
>"I'm going out to find a real women. Don't wait up." He said, leaving her there alone.<p>

The following nights were much of the same. He would take from her what he wanted, then he would leave, not to be seen until the next day at the arena. Lettie had become isolated from her friends and co-workers. If she wasn't following Bobby around, then she was alone, somewhere in the back of the arena. She ignored all their calls, and texts. Her only escape was in the ring.  
>Until the night of the pay per view. This was her night, she was going after the women's title. Bobby could have cared less about her match, he had his own title shot tonight to focus on. But for some reason tonight he decided that he was going to accompany her to the ring.<br>She had been so ready for this match, but Bobby being out there through her off her game so bad. She botched several moves, but had finally been able to block Bobby from her mind and get on with the match. Winter had crawled out of the ring, and was trying to escape up the ramp, but Scarlette went for a suicide dive, landing it too hard, and her upper arm caught the edge of the ramp, slicing it open. She reached for it as the blood started coming out. But the pain woke her up, made her realize that she was still alive, even after all the shit Bobby had done to her, her heart was still beating. She jumped up and rolled Winter back in the ring, climbing the ropes and hitting her version on the 450 splash, she called the thorn. She covered Winter for the 3 count. The belt was hers. Her celebration was cut short by Bobby, who came in the ring with a mic, telling her how awful her match was. The crowd booed him, but he kept going, his mouth just running, until she couldn't handle it anymore. She went to leave the ring, but he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back in. She turned and slapped him across the face, as she left the ring. She was met back stage by the medical staff, who ushered her straight to the trainers room.

"Your going to need stitches, Scarlette."

"So, stitch me up Doc." She said.  
>"I need to go get cleaned up." She said, looking at the blood the covered her upper body. As she was heading back to the locker room to get cleaned up, she was pulled into a small, unused office.<br>"What?" She said, struggling against the strong arms the held her, until the lights flipped on.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked.<p>

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. You didn't have to drag me in here to tell me that." She said.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you, about that piece of shit you call a boyfriend."

"Really Mercer? I don't have time for this." She said, turning for the door, but he stepped in front of it.

"I mean, I think we have a lot to talk about. I've let you slip by, and let you ignore me for over a month. I can't ignore the talk around the locker room about how he is treating you. You see, I was in the locker room a few weeks ago when a pissed off Shelley came back in after an apparent incident with Roode. They thought they were the only ones there, but I heard what he did to you."  
>Tommy was the last person she had ever wanted to find out about what was going on with her and Bobby.<p>

"And what's your point, Mercer?" She asked coldly.  
>He chuckled at her.<p>

"You can play hard ass all you want, but I know you Rose."

"No, you don't know me. You know an old me, a person I haven't been for 7 years." She said.  
>"Move Mercer, I need to go."<br>He laughed again.

"I do know you. I look at this person you are now, and I still see my Rose." He let his fingers caress her cheek.  
>"You put up this front and don't let anyone in, but I still see you."<br>She caught her breath and stepped back from him.

"Don't call me that anymore." She said softly.  
>"And I do let people in. I have a boyfriend. And it's none of your business anyway."<p>

"Yeah, well, I'm making it my business." He said, standing his ground.

"It's pointless. Move, we have nothing else to talk about." She said, trying to step around him, to no avail as he mimicked her motions.

"Really? I think we have a whole hell of a lot to talk about. So you take your pick, Rose. Do you want to talk about what's going on right now, or you want me to go a little farther back?"

"Shut up Mercer. I have nothing to say to you. I owe you nothing. And quit calling me Rose." She said, fighting the tears.

"You know it's inevitable. We will have that talk. But if that's how you want it to be now, I'll let you leave. And as for me calling you Rose, I'll call you your given name when you call me mine." He smirked.  
>She knew that smirk, he knew he was right.<p>

"What's that mean?"

"I know why you keep calling me Mercer. It's to keep me at a distance. If you don't call me Tommy, then it's not as real to you. You can keep repressing those memories of me, of us. But I can see it in your eyes. It's not working." He smirked again.

"Really? You see it in my eyes?" She forced out a laugh.  
>"Get your eyes checked Mercer. There's nothing there."<p>

"Ok. Fine." He reached for her, but she stepped back.  
>"See, that right there. You're afraid of what my touch will make you feel, aren't you?"<p>

"You're a dick, move." She demanded.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I'll act like I know nothing of what's going on, but only for a little while." He stepped back and reached for the door handle, opening it, but not letting her out. Instead he looked right in her eyes.  
>"Your friends are worried sick about you. Me, not so much. See, what happened in the ring tonight showed me what I was looking for. I have no problem going down to Fourtune's dressing room right now and beating the shit out of Roode. But I know you too well. It wouldn't help. You have to do this. And when you pull your head out of your ass, and quit feeling sorry for yourself, that's when the real you will come out. See, I know how tough you are, I know that you can take Roode out with one swift kick to the balls. But I know that won't happen until you hit your low. And if you haven't in a few weeks I will bring you there. I know how to push your buttons, I know how to reach you, but I don't want to hurt you that much, Rose. But you mark my words. If I ever see him touch you again like I did a few weeks ago. If I ever hear him belittle you, whether kayfabe or not, I will bring you down. I will make you see. And even though it will hurt you, and you may never forgive me for it, I know it will get you away from him, and that's what matters." He pulled his hand back from the door, letting her by, but as she slipped out the door, he grabbed her hand.<br>"Rose, don't keep shutting your friends out. You're going to need them."  
>She pulled away, and almost ran to the locker room. After a long shower she found herself alone in the locker room. She got dressed and was trying to wrap up her arm, but she was having troubles.<p>

"Damn it!" She yelled, throwing the wrap across the room.

"Whoa." Jamie laughed, ducking the wrap.  
>"You ok, Let?"<br>Lettie turned her back, digging through her bag for some tape.  
>"Scarlette, you can ignore me all you want, but I'm not going away. I'll keep bugging you, until you give in." Jamie said. Lettie taped the gauze over her stitches and grabbed her heels, and walked out, to meet Bobby for his match.<p>

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She said, almost begging Bobby to forgive her.

"Don't let it happen again. One more time, and I won't control my reaction, Scarlette. How's the arm?" He asked.

"It's ok, I had to get some stitches, but it really doesn't hurt." She said, before noticing that he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Ok, so when I give you the signal you hit him with the chair." Bobby said as they walked out.

"I'm not hitting him with a chair." She said.  
>"Did the script change?"<p>

"No, but I'm changing it. I'm getting this title tonight, no matter what. Anderson has had his time, now it's mine."

"But Ken's a nice guy." She said.

"Yeah, well, nice guys finish last. Get your ass in the ring, and hold the ropes for me." He said, shoving her toward the stairs.

The match was brutal on both ends. Bobby had grabbed a chair, and brought it into the ring, only to have it knocked out of his hands by Ken, who mounted his offense. Bobby retreated to the outside of the ring, and Lettie made her way over to check on him, until Ken came out after him. She tried to move, but Bobby held her, using her as protection. He climbed to his feet, and shoved Lettie at Ken, who grabbed her before she fell.

"What are you doing with this jerk, Scarlette?" He asked, while moving her gently out of the way.

"Now Scarlette!" Bobby yelled, motioning to the chair that was next to her. She hesitated at first. Then he yelled again.  
>"NOW!" She picked up the chair and swung it, hitting Anderson in the back. Bobby rolled him back in the ring, placing him in an arm trap cross face, making him tap. Scarlette stayed outside of the ring, until Bobby was done celebrating. He got out of the ring, grabbed her arm and drug her to the back, before Anderson got up.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" AJ yelled.<p>

"I don't know what you mean?" Bobby grinned.

"Really? You have no idea? How about you cheating every chance you got? How about you taking the low road that we have fought so hard against?" AJ said, trying to contain his temper.

"Hey, win at all means, that's what I'm about." He walked off to the shower, leaving his team mates steaming behind him.

"What's going on with him Lettie?" AJ asked.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She said softly.  
>Bobby leaned back through the door way.<p>

"Lettie, you can take off. I think I'm going out tonight, alone."

"My God Bobby! What the hell is wrong with you? How can you act like this?" AJ went on, as Lettie walked out the door. She hopped a red-eye back home, at least she would have a week without having to hear from him.

* * *

><p>She was haunted all week with memories that refused to go away, and phone call after phone call from Jamie and Alex. She never heard once from Bobby, which wasn't unusual. He only wanted her when it was convenient for him. Lettie was thankful that the tapings were all taking place at the impact zone, she did enjoy the traveling, but it was so nice to be able to stay home until a few hours before the taping started.<p>

"Don't think I missed what happened last week, Rose." Tommy's voice called from behind her, as she was getting her bags out of her trunk.

"Drop it, Mercer. And I told you not to call me that." She said coldly.

"Yeah, well, you've told me a lot of stuff that I never listened too." He smiled.  
>"I'll be watching tonight. Just one little thing, that's all it's going to take." He said, walking off.<br>Her first stop was the locker room to drop her bags off, then she went to the trainer's room to get her stitches out.

"It looks really good. Your scar should fade really well."  
>She thanked him, and smiled as she walked out of the room, and right into AJ.<p>

"Lettie, I think we should talk." He said.

"I'm tired of talking, everybody wants to talk, well I don't. If you want to say something, say it to him not me. I'm actually having a good day, and don't want it ruined by fighting with you or Bobby, or anyone else."

"I'm not trying to ruin your day Let. Just let me ask. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quickly.  
>He placed his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Scarlette, look at me when you answer me. Should I be worried about you being alone with Bobby?"  
>She knew what he was trying to get at.<p>

"Why would you be worried?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Are you really going to make me ask you? The rumors have been spreading like a wild-fire Lettie." He took a deep breath.  
>"Lettie does he hit you? Does he hurt you?"<br>She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"Mind your own damn business." She growled, and started to walk away. She turned back.  
>"You know, you can't fix everything Jones. Sometimes things are so broken, the pieces never fit back together. Thanks for ruining my day." She said, turning her back on him and walking away.<br>Lettie was glad that she wasn't in a match tonight, she only had an interview. She changed and made her way to find JB.

"Hey Champ. How's the arm?" He asked.

"It's ok. Thanks."  
>The interview started off great, with him asking about her match and her arm, but it turned the wrong corner when he asked about her actions against Anderson.<p>

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"I'd rather not answer that." She said.

"Well did Robert Roode ask you to do it?" She stood silently.  
>"OK, well since we're on that subject, how are things going with you and Bobby? I mean the rumors have been flying like crazy back stage. Why do you put up with the way he treats you?" JB asked.<p>

"I don't have to explain my actions, or my personal matters with you, or anyone else, got that JB. This interview is over." Lettie said, walking off set. She heard JB calling after her, but she kept walking.

She found herself in a familiar spot. Away from everyone, sitting against the wall. About half an hour later she had made her decision to leave for the night. The taping had just began, but she was finished for the night. As she passed the Gorilla, she noticed a monitor. AJ had a mic, he was in the middle of the ring with the same guys as a few weeks ago, minus Bobby.  
>One of the stage hands turned to her.<p>

"Hey, you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Apparently a script change, AJ's calling for you." He replied.

"What? Why?" He shrugged, and handed her the women's title with her name plate on it. He pointed to the ramp. She walked up, confused with everything that was going on. But her music hit, and she made her entrance.  
>Tommy was at the ropes, holding them for her.<br>"Thanks, Mercer." She said, stepping through the ropes.

"Anytime, Rose." He grinned.  
>She walked over to AJ.<p>

"What's this about?"  
>He raised the mic to his mouth.<p>

"The crowd is waiting, hold up your title, Champ." He smiled.  
>Scarlette walked over to the ropes and stood on the bottom one, raising her title high above her head, soaking in the cheers of the crowd. She got down and walked back towards the guys, as they lowered their hands from clapping.<br>"So this is one of our accomplishments from a few nights ago, now if I could get Robert Roode out here. The new heavy weight Champion." AJ said.  
>Bobby's music hit, and he came out to boos. He climbed the stairs and looked at Lettie, and then pointed to the ropes. She took a deep breath and walked over to hold the ropes for him, only to have Tommy and AJ grab her and pull her away from them.<br>"Not tonight, Scarlette. Bobby is more than capable of getting into the ring with out you holding the ropes for him. So come on Bobby, join us." AJ said, letting go of Lettie's arm.  
>She jerked away from Tommy's hold, afraid of where this was leading. She walked over to James.<p>

"Jimmy, tell me what's going on." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago." He said, rubbing her back.  
>Scarlette took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was. She glanced over at Tommy, to see him staring at her with a look of concern. That's when she knew. It was going to get bad. But there was no one she could turn to in the ring, no one would make AJ stop. No one would turn their eyes any more.<p>

"So, it seems like we have some things to talk about, with you two." AJ started.  
>Bobby motioned for Lettie to get by him, so she did.<p>

"Get me a mic." He said. Again, she did as she was told.  
>"What is there to talk about, AJ? I got my belt, Lettie got her's. It seems to me, that at the moment, we're the golden couple. What could be wrong with that?" He smirked. Draping his arm across Lettie's shoulders.<p>

"Well, we can start with how you won the title. Let's take a look at the film." AJ pointed to the screen, where they played the last few moments of the match, how he had used Lettie as a shield and forced her to hit Anderson with a chair.  
>Bobby started laughing.<p>

"Yeah, that was pretty good, huh?"

"Pretty good?" AJ yelled.  
>"Are you serious? I mean, for a minute, let's look past all the cheating that happened last night, and let me focus on one thing. This little girl you have standing next to you, a lot of people in the arena may not know this, but she's very special to me and my family. See Wendy and I look at her as one of our children. She's my daughter, whether blood or not, and when I see her being treated like you have, it pisses me off!"<br>Lettie looked at the floor.

"Whoa, now. Settle down, AJ. I don't think that this is the time or place for any of this. I thought we were out here to celebrate." Bobby laughed.

"Why don't you take a look around this ring." AJ began, his southern accent was thick, that's how you could tell he was really mad.  
>"Not one person is laughing, Bobby. You have gone against everything that we have worked for. We don't win by cheating. We don't win by low blows. We left that behind in Immortal. If you haven't, then maybe you're in the wrong faction."<p>

"Really? So, you're bringing us out here, making like you were happy for us, but instead you do this to turn on us?" Bobby asked.

"No, no. not at all. See, we're thrilled that Lettie won. We are so proud of how she fought her way back from an injury that has killed many wrestlers careers. We are proud of how she fought, and left everything in the ring to reclaim what was her's. Scarlette has stayed true, even when we veered off the path. She is what a true champion should be." The crowd erupted.  
>"So there is no <em>us<em>. There is only _you_. _You_ are the one who messed up. _You_ are the one who has brought the black cloud over the belt." AJ continued.

"Oh, I see now. You're jealous." Bobby laughed.  
>"If you want a shot, all you had to do was ask AJ."<p>

"Why, so you could force Lettie to nail me in the back with a chair?" AJ asked.  
>Lettie's eyes shot up.<p>

"No, I would never." She said.

"Listen if you want a fight tonight, you got it. I'll fight you." Bobby smirked. Stepping out of the ring.  
>"Come on Lettie, let's get outta here." He said, dropping the mic.<br>She turned to leave, but turned back looking at everyone in the ring, her eyes filling with tears. More friends lost. She dropped her head and turned to leave, but her arm was grabbed gently as she stepped through the ropes.

"Scarlette, don't go." Tommy pleaded.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby jumped the ropes and pushed Tommy as hard as he could, causing Scarlette to fall.  
>"Don't touch her. You think I don't know who you are. I know what you're doing, coming here, thinking you can just pick up where you left off with her? Not going to happen!" Bobby screamed in his face, Tommy wasn't backing down.<br>Lettie scrambled to her feet and pushed herself in between them. Pushing Bobby back.

"Stop. Just stop this." She said, but he kept his spot not moving. She turned to Tommy, pushing him. But he stayed in place.

"See, the difference between you and me, I care about her, and don't want to hurt her. I'm stepping Rose." He said, allowing her hands to move him, as the guys got between them.

"Come on Lettie. NOW!" Bobby yelled, pulling her out of the ring.

"Lettie, stay here." AJ called after her.

"I'm sorry." She said, letting Bobby pull her to the back.

"Can you believe this shit? You, go grab my stuff from the locker room, I'm not dressing with them. I'm going to one of the open rooms. Meet me there." He said walking away.  
>Lettie headed to the locker room, gathering all his stuff out of his locker, before heading to the shower to get his things from there. She was walking back into the main part of the locker room when she heard them all walk in.<p>

"I told you this was bad AJ." She heard Tommy say.  
>"I mean it's one thing to pull her away from her friends, but you're family. She has no real family, she grabs onto you, and he pulls her away."<p>

"Alright, settle down Crim. We need to think about what to do." AJ said.

"Yeah, maybe we can call the morgue and have them set up a special bed for her. After tonight, he's going to kill her. I mean I told you what he did with Shelley standing right there, I can't even think about what he does when there is no one to stop him."  
>Scarlette walked into the room, throwing Bobby's things into his bag. Everyone stopped and looked at her.<p>

"You." She turned to Tommy, her face red with anger.

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked.

"Don't call me that. You lost all right to call me that!" She yelled, backing him up against the wall.

"Come on." He said quietly placing his hand on her shoulder.  
>She shrugged it off, hard.<p>

"You went to AJ? How could you do that to me? How could you tell anyone else what you heard? Do you know what you have done?" She screamed.

"Come on, Scarlette." AJ said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Not any of you! You guys all act like you care! But you do this! You bring me out to the ring and out me to the world! You think that would help? You think that would make me see?" She yelled.

"We were just trying to help." James said softly.

"HELP? How is that going to help? Do you know how pissed he is? Do you know what that means?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen." AJ said, trying to apologise.

"No. Don't even try it Jones. I'm done, done with all of you. Hope you all sleep well tonight, because I won't." She said, turning to grab Bobby's bag.

"Stop it Rose." Tommy said as she was reaching for the door.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. We've talked about this." He took a deep breath.  
>"Stop being the victim. That's not you, and it doesn't suit you well." She turned and looked at him.<br>"I told you to get your head out of your ass. Where did your confidence go?" He asked.  
>She just looked at him, and said nothing.<br>"I told you a last week, I will bring you down. Is that what you want? Is that going to be the only thing that works?" He asked.

"You know, you think you know me so well, Mercer. I'm not the same person I was when we were together. I've changed. So go for it, spill my dirty laundry, whatever it is that you think you have on me that will bring me down. Go for it." She said.

"Scarlette, are you sure? This isn't something I ever wanted to do." He said.

"Go for it. What is it, that you think can hurt me so bad? Do you know how I feel inside, I'm dead, so there is nothing you can say that will hurt me." She said, getting in his face.

"I don't want to do this Rose." He said softly.

"Just say it! What, are you going to tell everyone how I left you sitting on our bed? How much of a bitch I was? Because I already know that. I know how much I hurt you and it kills me more everyday." She yelled.  
>"I know..."<br>Tommy lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his fingers, causing her to stop mid sentence. He placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, is this what she would have wanted for you?" He asked quietly. He saw the tears fill her eyes.  
>"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Would your mom want you to live like this? Want you to put up with what he's doing to you?"<br>The tears streamed down her face, her knees gave and she started to fall, but Tommy caught her before she hit the floor. After a minute, she steadied herself. Pulling away from him.

"I hate you, Mercer." She said, as she grabbed Bobby's bag and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lettie found herself at the ring watching the guy who she, at one point in time, loved, and the guy who she looked to as a father rip each other apart. She listened to their screams, as what was left of her heart was ripped from her chest. There was nothing she could do as they traded punches. As the blood trickled from AJ's mouth. She tried to fight the tears. They ended up outside of the ring, trading blows again. The count was at 9, as they both dove for the ring, but the ref made it to 10, causing them to both be counted out, but the bell ringing didn't stop the match, they kept fighting. Bobby, of course went for a low blow, flooring AJ, and then he jumped out of the ring. Scarlette climbed in and crawled over to check on him.<p>

"Get out of here Lettie." AJ groaned, seeing what Bobby was doing.  
>Bobby got back in the ring with a chair and jerked Lettie up, shoving the chair into her hands.<p>

"Hit him!" He yelled at her.

"No, I won't." She said, pushing the chair back to Bobby.

"Hit him, or I will." He yelled again.

"It's done, that's enough." She begged him. Bobby raised the chair high above his head, and slammed it down on AJ's back.  
>"Stop!" she screamed over and over, as he kept hitting him. Finally he stopped, and took a deep breath.<br>Lettie fell to her knees next to AJ. She reached over and touched his shoulder, trying to get a response.

"Get out of the way. I'm not done." Bobby demanded. Lettie shook her head.  
>"Move now, Scarlette!"<p>

"NO!" She screamed, covering AJ's body with her own.  
>He grabbed her by the ankle and drug her across the ring, turning back to the beaten AJ laying motionless in the middle of the ring, but Lettie scrambled back to her spot, trying her best to protect AJ.<p>

"Get out of the way, or I'll hit you too." He yelled.

"Just stop." She said, leaning back over top of AJ. Bobby lifted the bent chair high over his head. Lettie closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But instead she felt the ring shake. She looked up the see Tommy grabbing the chair out of his hands, and start to wear Bobby out with it.  
>"Stop!" She shouted, making Tommy turn towards her. She grabbed the chair out of his hands, and tossed it across the ring, then she shoved him away from Bobby. Bending over to check on him, Tommy caught her hand.<p>

"Come on Rose." He said.  
>She jerked her hand away from him.<p>

"Don't touch me." She said, turning her attention back to Bobby, who was holding his head, but no real damage had been done.  
>Bobby pushed her away.<p>

"This is your fault." He yelled. Lettie fell back and sat in the middle of the ring, looking at Tommy checking on AJ. Then she looked back at Bobby, knowing that she should have let Tommy take her out of the ring, and as far away from Bobby as he could, but something inside her wouldn't let her leave him.  
>After Bobby recollected himself, he climbed to his feet and jerked Lettie up, pulling her out of the ring, and to the back. He grabbed his things and headed off to the hotel.<br>"I expect you to be right behind me."  
>Lettie went to the women's locker room to gather her things to be caught by Jamie.<p>

"I'm not letting you leave until we talk." She said, blocking Lettie in a corner.

"I can't, not right now." She said, trying to get by.

"Then when Let? You can't keep doing this." Jamie sighed.

"I know, but I can't be late tonight, he is already pissed. I really need to go." Lettie said, as Jamie stepped out of her way, letting her go.

"239." Jamie yelled after her.

"What?" Scarlette asked.

"I'm in room 239, if you need me. Anytime, I don't care if it's 3 in the morning." Jamie said.

* * *

><p>"It's about fucking time you got here. I was about to have to pleasure myself." Bobby called as Lettie walked in the door.<br>"Get your clothes off and get your ass in this bed."  
>The next day was much of the same, Bobby left for the day, and Lettie spent most of her extra time in the gym or alone, then she met him at the arena.<br>"Listen, I don't want none of that AJ shit tonight, got me?" He said, pulling on his suit jacket.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, when I beat the piss out of him tonight, if you get in my way again, you'll get it too. And if your little lover boy decides to stick his nose in my business again, you better not think twice about taking him out. Its survival of the fittest, and honey, I'm not going to let you take me down."

"Ok, and how am I suppose to take Mercer out?" She asked.

"You know his weaknesses, figure it out. And if you can't figure it out, low blow floors them every time." He laughed, walking out of the room.  
>"I'll see you out there in a few minutes."<br>Lettie finished her makeup, before walking out into the hall. Of course she would run into AJ. She smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Let." He said.  
>"Where is he? I don't want to get you in trouble."<p>

"He's on his way to the ring. Are you ok?" She asked, not wanting to get too close, just in case Bobby happened to walk back their way.

"I'm fine, how about you?" He asked, then laughed.  
>"I thought you were done with me?"<p>

"Shut up. I'm still pissed about yesterday, but I can never be done with you J."

"I know." He laughed.  
>"I'm sorry for how things went down, but I'm worried sick about you Let."<p>

"Why? I'm a big girl..." She started.

"Yeah, I know the whole thing, you can take care of yourself. But that shouldn't include wearing certain things just to cover bruises. How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Just stop, J." She said, giving him a quick hug.

"How long? I need to know?" AJ asked again.

"Why? So you can keep beating yourself up over this? It's not your place to worry this much." Lettie smiled, while turning away, and walking down the hall.

"Scarlette, you're my daughter, I will always worry about you." AJ called after her. She simply waved her fingers, letting him know she heard him.  
>She headed to the ring, to be ripped apart by Bobby about what had happened last time they were in the ring.<p>

"When you come out here with me, you do what I say. Got it?" He asked, Lettie nodded. At that point in time she would do whatever it took to make him happy.  
>That was until he called AJ out. She knew it was going to get bad, fast. AJ ran to the ring, taking no time to get in Bobby's face. Bobby grabbed Lettie and pulled her in front of him. AJ stopped yelling. He grabbed Lettie's arm away from Bobby's.<p>

"Get out of the ring, now, Scarlette." AJ said. Before Bobby could tell her different she did what she was told. As soon as she was on the floor, AJ jumped on Bobby. Then everything happened so fast. The ring was surrounded by the members of Fourtune, as AJ continued to beat Bobby. Lettie had no idea what to do, she couldn't actually get in the ring and help Bobby, there was no stopping AJ tonight, and she felt no need to make him. Someone grabbed her from behind, around the waist and picked her up. She was carried back stage, the whole time trying to get loose.

"OK, stop it Rose." Tommy said, sitting her down.  
>"You scratched the shit out of my hands." He said, looking at them. Scarlette turned to walk away, but he caught her hand.<br>"Please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say." She said, not turning to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." He said, still holding on the her hand.  
>"Come on Scarlette. Look me in the eyes and tell me to leave you alone, look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me. If you can, I'll leave you alone. I will never talk to you again."<br>She turned and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I-I..." She took a deep breath and lowered her gaze.  
>"What do you want Mercer?" She asked, giving in.<p>

"Just to talk. I want nothing more than for you to sit with me and have a talk." He said.

"You really think that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Listen, I don't care if he sees us."

"I do. You don't know what its like. You tell me to stick up for myself. I can't. Don't you think I've tried?" She said.

"Well, you know this arena. Where can we go?" He asked.

"Yeah, like he won't realize that we're together." Lettie said under her breath.  
>"Follow me." She said, gently pulling her hand away from him. But it was only a minute before he reached back and grabbed it again, this time she didn't fight him. She weaved their way to the back of the arena,to her secret place that only AJ and James knew about. She slid down the wall on to one of the tiny mats that AJ had sat there for her, stretching her long legs out in front of her, crossing them at her ankles.<p>

"Nice and secluded." Tommy grinned, sitting next to her.  
>"I had no idea that this was even back here."<p>

"Yeah, they use it as storage. This is my spot. Where I come to think, and be alone. Only two other people know to find me here, and it's not Bobby." She sat there for a while not saying anything.  
>"So, what do you want?"<br>He looked at her, but she broke eye contact.

"First I want to say sorry for saying anything about your mom. I'm worried about you." He took a deep breath.  
>"Rose, are you ok?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Come on, seriously. How have you been? I mean, what's been going on in life since I saw you last?"

"Really? 7 years?" Lettie laughed.  
>Tommy smiled.<p>

"I haven't heard a real laugh since I've seen you. That's nice. You know it's the little things like that, that I miss the most." He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, but she pulled away.

"You say that, but I'm not the same person I was then. I've changed, and I'm involved with someone, whether you like it or not. So if this is your attempt to get me back, It's not going to work." She said softly, turning her head away from him.  
>Tommy reached over and gently turned her face towards him.<p>

"You know me Rose, when I want something I get it. I haven't even began to try to get you back."  
>Lettie pushed his hand away.<p>

"Stop, Mercer. I'm not worth it. Not like this. A lot has happened since I saw you last, things that I'm not proud of, and things that you wouldn't like."

"How do you know? You've not even given me that chance. Listen Scarlette, the thing is, I would love to have a chance to get to know you again, on what level is up to you, but what I care the most about is you being safe. Right now, I honestly would deal with it if you never spoke to me again, if that meant that you were away from him. That you were safe every night. That's what I care about." Tommy said.  
>Lettie took a deep breath.<p>

"I wish that you guys would all understand, it's not so easy to just leave. We have a long history. A lot of things have happened between us."

"Longer than ours?" He asked.  
>"I can think of many things that we went through, and they brought us closer, never once did I ever think of raising a hand to one deserves that, especially not you."<p>

"You don't understand. He's under a lot of stress." She began.

"No, stop now. Don't you ever try to make excuses for him. I never want to hear that again." Tommy said firmly. His tone of voice made her freeze, and he felt bad immediately.  
>"I'm sorry Rose." He said, resting his hand on her leg.<br>She jumped up.

"I have to go. I've been here too long." She rushed away. Her mind was rushing, she knew she should find Bobby, but she feared he could read her face and know where she had been. She was walking fast, not paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into someone. She slowly looked up, and rolled her eyes at the smile on his face.  
>"Move Shells." She said.<p>

"Alright." He stood there and mimicked her every move, staying in front of her.

"Come on, I have to go." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I moved, you're the one who keeps going to same way. Besides, he's already gone. I saw him stomp off, grab his bags and leave."

"Great. I'm sure he's blowing my phone up." She said.

"Oh well. He's not here, why don't you relax for a bit. Have some fun. I know Jamie would love for you to hang with us. Anyway, you can't go, don't you have a match tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. But it's not like he will understand that." She said.

"Yeah, well, you try to get out of it with Jarrett, you know that won't work." He smiled, putting his arm around her waist, ushering her to catering. She decided not to fight him, and went along without a fuss.

"If I realized it was this crowded, I would have refused to come." She whispered to Alex, as they walked in and she saw not only Jamie and Sabin, but all of Fourtune in the room. She almost turned around and fled, but the smile on Jamie's face made her stay.

"Hey Chica!" Jamie yelled, jumping up and running to her, throwing her arms around Lettie.  
>It took her by surprise, but she hugged her friend tight.<p>

"Hey girl." Lettie said, trying to hold her tears back.

"Stop Let. I have a match tonight, and I don't want to redo my makeup." Jamie said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, as Alex pushed them to the table.  
>"For everything. I don't deserve such awesome friends."<p>

"Ah, you're about the only outsider that puts up with us." Sabin joked. They all sat and talked for a few minutes, before she got up and grabbed something to eat.

"Hey Let." James said, pushing her playfully.

"Hey Jimmy." She said, sliding in the seat next to him. This was one of the first times in a while she felt safe. Sitting at a table with James, AJ, and Tommy.

"This is nice." James smiled.  
>"The father," He pointed to AJ.<br>"The brother," He pointed to himself.  
>"And the, well, maybe not yet." He laughed, pointing to Tommy.<p>

"What's that mean?" Lettie asked.

"Oh nothing." AJ smiled.

"I see, you guys have some plan going? Anything you want to let me in on?" They all sat in silence.  
>"Fine, I can give Mercer a name. The ex." She said, smiling.<p>

"Oh, harsh Rose." Tommy said, smiling at her.  
>"I could care less what you call me, as long as you have that smile on your face."<p>

"Bad idea, giving Lettie full reign. She hangs around with James, he's taught her a whole new arsenal of words that she can choose from." AJ laughed.  
>The night was great. Lettie was able to be herself for once, not worried about making someone mad. Not worried about giving another guy a hug, and even when Sabin refused to let her go, she laughed, and had a good time, instead of being worried that Bobby would see her. Her match with Angelina Love went good, she won by DQ from Winter, but Jamie ran out to help her. It wasn't until she got back to the dressing room at the end of the night that her heart sank. She had numerous missed calls, and text from Bobby, demanding her to get to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Lettie pulled her bags down the empty hall, and inserted her key card into the door. The green light flashed and she opened the door, only to be meet by a hand around her throat. She was drug into the room and thrown on the bed. Bobby grabbed her bags and slammed the door shut.<br>_ If it was starting like this, tonight is not going to be good_, Scarlette thought.

"Where have you been? Run into Shelley, or better yet your blast from the past?" Bobby snarled.  
>Lettie backed up on the bed, seeing the almost empty bottle of Jack on the night stand.<p>

"I got my things and came straight here after my match. I promise." She said, her voice low.

"Don't lie to me! I've seen him look at you, I know why he came to TNA. Don't act like you don't get wet just thinking about him." Bobby yelled.

"I haven't even talked to him." She lied, hoping to calm him down.  
>"Bobby, I'm with you, no one else."<p>

"Shut up, slut. I'm tired of hearing your lies." He yelled again.

"I'm not lying to you. I swear, I didn't see anyone tonight, I walked to the locker room, got my stuff and came straight here. I never talked to anyone."  
>He walked over in front of her, and grabbed her face, pulling her up to his level kissing her.<p>

"I can taste him on you." He said, pushing her back on the bed.

"You're drunk." She retorted. Before she could brace herself, he slapped her across the face, causing her to fall back on the bed.

"You're not my mother." He laughed.  
>"Just the position I like." He jerked off her shirt.<p>

"Stop. No more." She said, trying to escape his grasp.

"You don't get to decide when we're done, Got me?" He smirked, grabbing for her shorts.

"Yes I do." She said, kicking him, causing him to stumble back a few feet. She jumped off the bed, and made a break for the door, but she wasn't fast enough. She was jerked back by her hair.

"Where do ya think you're going?" He laughed.  
>"I told you. I'm not done." He used his free hand to untie her cloth shorts, and push them off her. She kept fighting him. Kept kicking at him.<br>"I won't tell you again to stop. This is your last warning, Scarlette."

"Let me go." She yelled, stomping on his foot. For a second she thought she had gotten away, and started to head for the door again, only to be pulled back by her hair.  
>He shoved her against the wall.<p>

"Stop fighting Scarlette. This won't end pretty if you don't."

"Please just let me go, Bobby." She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
>"Please just stop."<p>

"I never asked you to beg." He growled in her ear.  
>"I said shut up!" He pulled her head back, and threw it against the wall. Her body went limp in his hands.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Lettie's eyes fluttered, as she tried to recall where she was, or what had happened. She felt someone on top of her, and tried to push them away, but her arms were being held. She forced her eyes to focus, just as she was let go. She saw Bobby getting up, pulling his pants up.  
><em>No!<em> She screamed in her head, still not able to make much sense of what had happened before the obvious. She closed her eyes again, as they had gone blurry. Just as she opened them she was kicked hard in the ribs.

"Get the fuck up." He yelled at her.  
>Lettie rolled over, grabbing her side, not noticing how much pain she was in until she moved. Fresh tears streamed out of her eyes.<br>Bobby bent over and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up slightly.  
>"Get your clothes on and get out." He growled in her face.<br>"NOW!" He yelled, making her jump, and groan in pain.  
>Lettie made it to her knees, only to be kicked again.<br>"I said get out!" He laughed, as she fell back to the floor.  
>"I'm done with you. Now get out."<br>She forced herself up, and pulled on her shorts, then grabbed her shirt.  
>"Yeah, that didn't make it out of the ordeal, just put on your jacket." Bobby laughed, throwing her jacket at her. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to zip her jacket, and grab her bags. She opened the door, not turning back, thankful that she was able to leave. She took one step out the door and was grabbed by the hair again.<p>

"No, no. Please." She begged.  
>He leaned his mouth against her ear.<p>

"Just because I'm done with you tonight, doesn't mean anything. Before you go and run your mouth, remember I know where you live, and I still have a key. Got me?"  
>She managed to nod, then he let her go, and she stumbled into the hall. The door was slammed behind her. She stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, then she realized that someone may pass by, so she lifted her hood over her head. Her body ached with every step she took, but she forced herself forward. She took the stairs, not wanting to take the chance of getting stuck in the elevator with anyone. She raised her hand to knock, barely able to make any sound while doing it. She prayed they would hear her. She let her bag fall off her sore shoulder, it echoed down the hall as it hit the floor. A few seconds later she heard movement at the door.<p>

"Oh my God, Lettie. Get in her. Josh, get her bags." Jamie said, placing a soft hand around Lettie's waist, to help her move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about Sab or Shells being here." Lettie apologized softly.

"No, do you want them to leave?" Jamie asked.  
>Lettie shook her head, knowing they would go straight to Bobby's room.<p>

"We were just watching some tv." Shelley said, walking over to her, as Jamie had her sit on the small couch. Shelley knelt in front of her, removing her hood. "Lettie, what did he do to you?" He went to take off her jacket, but she pushed his hands away.

"Can I use your bathroom? If I can just get cleaned up, then I'll leave you guys alone." Lettie said to Jamie.

"Yeah, of course you can, but you aren't going anywhere. You're staying here tonight." Jamie smiled, softly.  
>Lettie turned to Sabin and Shelley, who were both in front of her.<p>

"Please don't leave."

"They aren't going anywhere." Jamie said, helping Lettie to the bathroom.  
>"Jeez, Let. What happened?"<p>

"I-I don't remember." She said.

"Yeah, I'd say that has something to do with the huge knot on your head." She leaned her head out of the bathroom door.  
>"Guys, go get ice. Straight there and back. No revenge tonight, I mean it." She closed the door, and turned on the shower for Lettie.<br>"Let, I'm leaving your clothes in here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ok?" Jamie asked. Lettie shook her head, and watched the door close behind her friend.  
>She took off her jacket, and pulled her shorts off. That's when she noticed the huge red finger prints all over her legs, and around her wrists. She looked in the mirror, seeing the huge knot on her forehead, and the dried blood from her nose and mouth.<br>Jamie walked in while Lettie was digging through her suit case for some pj pants.  
>"Oh, Lettie. I'm sorry. We should have just let you leave."<p>

"Stop. It's my fault." She said. Pulling the silky black pants up and tying them around her waist. She draped her jacket over her shoulders.

"The guys are back with some ice for your head, and pizza is on the way." Jamie said, taking her friend's hand, and leading her back into the room.

"I'm just saying, if this was anyone else, the bastard would be thrown in jail." Sabin was saying as they walked into the room.

"Hey, Let. How ya feeling?" Shelley asked.

"I'm ok." She said, groaning as she sat on the couch next to him. He handed her a small bag of ice.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, I'm sorry. I think if I hadn't given you such a hard time, and just let you leave, none of this would have happened." Alex frowned.  
>Lettie looked across the room at Jamie and Sabin, they both had the same look on their faces as Shelley did.<br>She took a deep breath, grabbing her ribs.

"It wasn't any one's fault. I didn't come here for pity. So stop."

"How did you get away from him?" Jamie asked.

"He was pissed that I fought him tonight, I really don't know what happened. He must have knocked me out. Then threw me out when he was done, after a few swift kicks to the ribs."

"What do you mean when he was done? He raped you Lettie?" Jamie gasped.

"Don't use that word, Jamie." Lettie said.

"So does him kicking you out mean that you're done?" Sabin asked.

"No, he made that clear." She said, softly.

"What is it going to take to get you away from him?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm done talking about." Lettie said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Must be the pizza." Shelley said, jumping up.  
>As he opened the door, Lettie saw a tattooed arm she recognized. She looked over to Jamie.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Lettie, we just, we're worried." She said.

"So you called him?" She hissed jumping up, pushing her arms through her jacket. She pulled the door open.

"What are you doing? You should be sitting down." Shelley said.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Scarlette asked, looking at the two men.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"I could ask you the same, but better here than with him." Tommy smiled warmly.

"I've told you that this is none of your business." Lettie said.

"And I told you that I'm making it my business. But I see that you're safe tonight. I'm just going to leave the pizza with you guys, and stop by the vending machine on the way to my room." He said handing the pizza off to Shelley.  
>"I just have to ask before I leave, are you ok?" He moved her hair out of the way.<br>"Rose, jeez."

"I'm fine." She said softly, stepping away from his touch.  
>Tommy ran his hand through his perfectly messy hair.<p>

"I'm glad your safe tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, before turning away.  
>Lettie looked at Alex, then took a deep breath.<p>

"Fine, Mercer, come and eat."  
>He turned around with a huge smile on his face. He was right, he still knew how to push her buttons, all of them, but she couldn't help but smile at him.<p>

"You can take my spot on the couch, Crim. I'll get the drinks outta my room." Shelley called, walking through the connecting doors before Lettie could give him a dirty look.  
>Lettie huffed as Tommy sat down.<p>

"You'd have to sit next to me." She smirked.

"It's easier to fuss over you when I'm sitting so close." He laughed.  
>"Here, I take it you still like just pepperoni." He said, handing her a piece of pizza.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered, taking the pizza.

"Ok, I have to ask, how do you two know each other?" Sabin managed to ask, with a mouth full of pizza.

"I told you we went to high school together." Lettie said, trying to hide her smile.

"That's it?" Tommy asked.  
>"That's all your going to say?"<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that it was show and tell. He asked a question. I answered it." Lettie said.

"Hey, Let, here." Shelley walked back in the room with a cooler. He handed Lettie some pills and a bottle of water.

"What is this?" She asked.  
>"Last time you gave me something, it knocked me out. And since I've already been through that once tonight."<p>

"Shut up. You were driving me crazy that night. Anyway, it's just excedrin. I figured you're head was hurting."

"Thanks Shells." She said, taking the pills.

"Ok, so there's more to the story?" Sabin asked.

"I really though that Jamie would have told you." Lettie said.  
>He looked at Jamie, who shrugged, then to Shelley.<p>

"Do you know the story?"  
>Shelley shrugged.<p>

"I know they had a thing, but that's about it."

"Is that what it's called? A thing?" Tommy laughed.  
>"Yeah, we were a couple through out high school, we were engaged for a few short months, so yeah, we had a thing." Lettie slapped him across the arm, playfully.<p>

"So what was this that I crashed tonight? Pre-intervention?" She asked. Everyone was quiet.  
>"Well, you guys went to him for a reason, what was it?"<p>

"He came to me." Shelley said.

"Oh, really?" She turned to Tommy.  
>"Wow, Mercer."<p>

"What was I suppose to do, Rose? You won't listen to me, and I know that you and Shelley are close. I asked him for some help." Tommy said.

"OK, so what was the plan? What, go beat Bobby up, and drag me away from him?" She asked.

"We didn't have a plan Lettie, but you have to know, that it's not safe for you with him. I mean, I can look at you and take my pick of all the marks that he left on you tonight and show you why." Shelley said.  
>Lettie reached around and grabbed her jacket, to try to hide the marks on her arms, but Tommy grabbed it.<br>"Don't. Quit hiding, we've seen the bruises, Rose. It's ok. We aren't judging you." He said softly, putting her at ease, as she let go of her jacket.  
>"Ok, how about we just drop this subject, and have a good night of friends hanging out?"<p>

"Sounds good to me." Lettie smiled at him.  
>The room was silent for a few minutes.<p>

"So engaged?" Sabin asked.  
>"What happened?" Jamie punched him in the arm.<br>"Ouch! Shit Jamie, that hurt."

"Mind your own business." She said.

"Sorry, I mean I see you two, and it just seems to fit so well." Sabin smiled, before getting hit again.

"That's a question I haven't dared to ask yet." Tommy said, glancing at Lettie.  
>"But one day, I'm sure Rose will tell me why. In her own time." He reached over and gently squeezed her shoulder, smiling that she didn't pull away from him. "Speaking of the past, Rose. You are never going to guess who I got a text from today."<p>

"Who?" She asked.

"Justin, from high school. Here look, they had their baby." He showed her the picture on his phone.

"Who is they?" She asked.

"I thought you knew. Justin and Gabby got married a couple years ago." Tommy said.

"Really? Gabby? Wow. I had no idea. I haven't been back home since, well, you know." She sighed.  
>"I guess I just kind of lost contact with everyone. I didn't want the reminder." She looked at the picture.<br>"Do you mind?" She asked, holding his phone up.

"Nope, go ahead. They'll be glad to hear from you. You know, she asks about you a lot. You two were best friends." He smiled, turning his head to talk to the others, giving her a little private time.

* * *

><p>"As much as I hate to, I think I should head back to my room." Tommy said, looking at his watch, then to Lettie, whose face dropped a little.<br>Lettie got up and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for tonight." She smiled.  
>"I forgot how fun you are."<p>

"I had a good time." He smiled.  
>"Just a little head's up. I'm calling you out at the taping tomorrow." He said, walking away.<p>

"You're what?" She asked, following him down the hall.

"Jarrett somehow caught wind of the former us, he pulled me into his office tonight. I don't know all the details yet, but I know you'll be in the ring at some point with me tomorrow. I bet Bobby will be pissed." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
>He shrugged.<p>

"I'm not really sure."

"Great." She said under her breath.

"Hey, it'll be fine." He put his hands on her shoulders.  
>"I'll be there." He flashed a huge grin.<p>

"That's what I'm worried about." She said, smiling.  
>He pulled her into a hug.<p>

"Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking away.  
>"Oh, hey, I like your friends. Their pretty cool."<p>

"Night." She said, walking back into the room, and everyone started laughing.  
>"What?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing. You can crash on our extra bed." Jamie offered.  
>Lettie looked as Sabin was kissing Jamie's neck. She turned to Shelley.<p>

"Come on, I have an extra bed." He laughed.

"What? We gross you out?" Sabin asked.

"Not right now, but I've shared a room with you two before when the night started like that. I can honestly say, I never want to listen to that again." She said.

"I know, earphones don't even drown them out." Shelley laughed, grabbing her bags.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Let. You wanna go work out, then grab some lunch before we head to the arena?" Shelley called as Lettie drug herself out of bed. She grudgingly agreed. Her body still ached, her head was still pounding, and to think of going through one of Alex's workouts was not her thought of a fun time even when she was healthy.<br>"I'll take it easy on you today. I promise." They ran into Tommy in the elevator, who was heading to the same place as they were. Lettie found it nice running on the treadmill next to Tommy. Years ago, they used to run together every day. She was glad he was there, not only because she was enjoying his company, or that she liked the sight of him working out, but he also took her spot with Alex, so she could have a nice smooth workout. She opted out of weights, while watching Tommy and Alex upping each other, at every step. Two hours later Lettie had finished her stretching, and walked up to the guys.

"How much long is this going to go on?" She asked, looking at them.  
>"I'm hungry."<p>

"Alright, we're done." Tommy smiled, putting the weight back.

"Hey, you wanna join us for lunch?" Alex asked.  
>Tommy looked at Lettie.<p>

"We're just going to the little café on the main floor. You should come." She smiled.  
>Tommy got a huge grin on his face.<p>

"Alright. I'll see you guys there in about 15 minutes. Wait, Rose has to get ready, maybe we should make that 30." He laughed.

"Ha ha, Mercer." She said, pushing him.  
>"See you soon." She walked away.<br>The guys catch up with her at the elevator. As they got off on their floor Alex jogged ahead of her.

"I call shower first." He said, running into the room. He was in the bathroom before she made it to the door.  
>She dug through her suitcase for her clothes, she opted for a knee-length black skirt, knowing it would cover her bruises, and an emerald green tank top. Shelley came out with a towel around his waist.<br>"It's all yours." She grabbed her clothes and her bathroom bag, and went to the bathroom.  
>She put on her watch, and some bracelets to cover the small bruises around her wrists. She pulled her hair into a loose side braid, helping to hide the knot on her head.<p>

"You ready?" she asked, slipping on her flip-flops.

"Yeah, you?" Alex asked, tying his shoes.  
>They were seated at the café, and ordered their drinks.<p>

"Guess I didn't take as long to get ready as he thought I would, huh?" Lettie smiled.

"He'll be here. Don't worry. He won't miss a chance to spend time with you." Alex smiled at her from across the booth they were in. He looked at the door.  
>"Shit."<p>

"What?" Lettie asked, turning toward the door. Her eyes caught Tommy walking in, but then movement made her focus change, as she saw Bobby walking up to them. Apparently Tommy saw the same thing and jogged up to Bobby, placing his hand on Bobby's shoulder, stopping him. They were still too far away for her to hear them, but she could tell by the expressions on their face it was getting heated pretty fast. She looked over at Alex.  
>"Go." She said, as he was getting up.<br>A few minutes later Bobby walked out and Alex and Tommy came to the table. Alex slid back into his spot, as Tommy slid in comfortably next to Lettie.  
>"What was that?" She asked.<p>

"It was nothing. He just needs to get used to you not being with him." Alex growled.  
>"You're not going back with him Scarlette."<p>

"It's not that simple Shells. He has a key to my house." She said.

"Well then I guess you'll be spending your days off in Detroit with me." He said.

"Lex, take a deep breath. It'll be ok." She said.  
>"Let's change the subject."<p>

"You're from Detroit? I bet Rose loves that. You know, she's a huge Red Wings fan?" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, I've taken her to a few games." Alex smiled.

"She really surprises you on how vocal she is at the games huh?" Tommy laughed.

"Oh yeah." Alex laughed with him.

"Alright, enough making fun of me." Lettie smiled.

"I'm not making fun. That's one of the things I found the most sexy about you." Tommy said.  
>Lettie felt her face grow red.<p>

"Stop it. That's enough talking like that."

"Yeah, any redder and Lettie's face will match her hair." Alex laughed.

"Shut up Patrick Martin!" Lettie said.

"Oh, full names, that's how you know she's serious." Tommy joked.

"Yeah as serious as she can be." Alex laughed.  
>"Speaking of names, what's with you calling her Rose?"<p>

"Rose is my middle name." Lettie said.  
>"He's always called me that."<p>

"So, is this an elementary school love?" Alex smiled.

"I should have figured that this is why you invited him to come along." Lettie huffed.  
>"And it's not a love. Just so we're straight."<p>

"I thought you also invited me to lunch." Tommy said.  
>"I'd say it was love at first sight. At least for me. But she didn't start school with me until our freshman year. You should have seen all the boys drooling when she came into the room." He laughed.<p>

"Oh, I've seen them all drooling now. You can't go anywhere with her, without her getting hit on." Alex laughed.

"Can we talk about something else that doesn't make me so uncomfortable?" Lettie asked, just as the waiter came up.  
>The guys changed the subject after that, talking about sports and wrestling.<p>

"So what got you into this crazy business?" Alex asked.

"I've followed it off and on, well, since I was with Rose. She was always a huge fan. She kind of got me hooked. The past few years prior to me pursuing it though, I wasn't able to follow it as much."

"Oh, yeah, you were over seas." Alex said.

"Yeah. When I got back I started training in Tennessee, and it kind of took off from there. I did the indy's for a little bit. Then got my break with TNA. I honestly had no idea that Rose was even with the company, she was out with her injury." Tommy said, absent-mindedly rubbing the top of her hand.  
>It didn't occur to her to care until she saw Alex looking at their hands, smiling. Then she began to fiddle with her silverware, keeping her hands busy until the food arrived.<p>

"Man, that was good." Alex said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. Really good." Tommy smiled down at Lettie.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Alex said, getting up.  
>As soon as he was out of sight, Tommy turned to Lettie.<p>

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok. Really. I've been through a lot worse. Look what I do for a living." She smiled.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, and they got up. She grabbed Alex's jacket from his seat and they walked up to the counter to pay.  
>"So, you and Shelley are pretty close, huh?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah. He's like a goofy older brother." She smiled.  
>"Please don't tell me you thought there was something more than that?"<p>

"No, I was just asking. You guys are a lot alike. I can understand the friendship. I didn't mean to touch a nerve." Tommy said, handing the cashier his credit card.  
>"I'm getting it all, thanks."<p>

"No, I just get that a lot. Especially from Bobby. He's very threatened by Lex. But honestly, I think I know him too well to find him attractive."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex laughed walking up behind them.

"That means, I know the true you." SHe laughed.  
>"And to be honest, you have done way too many gross things in front of me."<p>

"That's alright." Alex said, putting his arm around her.  
>"I know you love me."<p>

"Yes I do." Lettie smiled, rubbing his hair.

"Hey, can you give me a ride to the arena? I'm tired of being the third wheel with Sabs." He asked.

"Sure, besides if I said no, then how would your plan work out?" She asked.  
>They both looked at her.<p>

"What plan?" Tommy asked.

"The plan of not letting me be alone." She smiled, grabbing a mint from the tray as they walked out.

"Are we that obvious?" Alex asked.

"Just a tad." Lettie smiled.  
>"How much do we owe you Mercer?"<p>

"Nothing. I got it." He said.

"No, now come on." She argued.

"No, you can pay next time." He said.  
>They walked to the elevator.<p>

"You need a ride to the arena too?" Lettie asked.

"You know, I should say yes, but I don't want to take the chance of you leaving me at the arena." He laughed.

"Shut up. You wanna ride with us or not?" She asked.

"Fine, when are you guys leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I put my number in your phone last night, so text me, so I have your number, then I'll let you know. But we always go in early. So probably with in the hour." She said. They left him on the elevator, and headed to their room. Lettie smiled down at her phone as a text came across before they even got to the door of their room.  
>"He wants to know where he should meet us, what should I tell him?"<p>

"You know Let, I don't get why you are fighting this so hard?" Alex said, opening the door for her.

"Fighting what?" She asked.

"You and him. You two are so natural together, when you move he moves. It's like you two were made for each other." Alex said.

"It's not that simple. So much has changed since we were together."

"Oh, just shut up and admit that your scared." Alex said.

"Scared?" Lettie asked.

"Yeah, scared to tell him why you left, scared to tell him what has happened since you left. Scared he won't forgive you. Scarlette, life is too short to live with the regrets that you've lived with. You have to take the chances that are scary, because no matter what happens, you won't have to regret it anymore."  
>Lettie slumped down in a chair, thinking of what Alex had said. Coming from him, it made sense. He was the kind of person who would never regret anything. He always had fun in life. But he was mistaken about one thing, she wasn't scared. She was terrified. She had rejected him, and life had been really tough after that. She knew she was paying for what she had done to him, and now she was worried that he would want to make her pay too.<br>Alex grabbed her phone, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
>"I'm texting him to meet us here, we should be leaving soon."<p>

"Here?" Lettie asked.

"Yeah. Quit day dreaming, and get your shit picked up." He laughed, as she scrambled to make her bed.

"Shut up Shelley. You're not funny." Lettie hissed.

"No, but this is pay back. I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes, thinking you were listening to everything I said, just to find out you were lost in your own little world." He snapped back.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" She asked, while going through her bag, making sure all her things she would need for tonight were in there.

"Nothing, I was just rambling on about the band." He noticed she had pulled a fresh outfit from her suitcase and was putting it in her bag.  
>"You have a match tonight?" He asked, as there was a knock on the door. He let Tommy in.<br>"Well, are you in a match tonight?" He asked again.

"I don't remember, but I have to keep my legs covered if I do. Hence the jeans I packed." She said.

"Why would you have to keep your legs covered?" Tommy asked, dropping his bag on the floor.  
>"I rather like the skimpy little tights you wear." He smiled.<br>She stood there, not coming up with a way to explain.

"Just show him." Alex said, turning back to Tommy.  
>"The bruises on her wrists weren't the only ones he left."<br>Lettie could see the anger grow in Tommy's eyes, as he walked over to her. She slowly lifted her skirt to mid-thigh.

"Scarlette." Tommy breathed. He reached out and stroked one of the deep purple bruises. Lettie quickly pulled her leg away, and dropped her skirt.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

"No, you didn't." She said, pain was not the feeling that his touch brought to her. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide the goose bumps forming over her entire body.  
>"It's just embarrassing."<br>Tommy stormed off to the door.  
>"Mercer, stop." Lettie said, knowing what he was planning.<p>

"Dude, you can't go when she's around, she stops us every time." Alex said.

"Why?" Tommy asked, turning to her, locking his eyes with hers.

"I'm not worth you guys getting in trouble. So drop it." She said, turning her head, and zipping her bag, before draping it across her shoulder.  
>"We need to get going." She grabbed her keys off the dresser.<br>As she was walking by, Tommy grabbed her bag. He smiled softly at her.

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta go meet with production." Tommy said, handing Lettie her bag and jogging down the hall.<p>

"Well, well." Alex laughed.

"Shut up." Lettie smiled, hitting him in the arm.  
>"I gotta go figure out what is going on tonight."<p>

"I'll walk with you. I think I have some kind of promo tonight." As they turned the corner, there was a big commotion going on down the hall. As they got closer, Scarlette could see what was going on. She dropped her bag and ran, Alex right behind her. A few other guys got there, helping Alex pull Bobby and Tommy apart.

"What are you doing?" Lettie yelled at Tommy.

"Don't think this is anywhere near over Roode." Tommy said, letting Alex push him down the hall.  
>Lettie stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked at both of them, and turned to get her bag. Bobby caught her arm.<p>

"We need to talk. That's not a question. Now." He said dragging her into his dressing room.


	16. Chapter 16

"I have nothing to say to you." Lettie said, jerking her arm away from Bobby's grip.

"Then listen." He pleaded as she walked around the small room, grabbing her things that were left in there.

"You have exactly two minutes." She said, looking around the room to make sure she had all her things.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean too..." He started.

"Shut up." Lettie growled.  
>"I'm done listening to your fake apologies. I'm done making myself believe them." She lifted her skirt.<br>"Look what you did to me, and that's only on the outside."

"I'm truly sorry." He said, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, you know if this was the first time, but it's not, you keep getting worse and worse, Bobby. You can sit there with the tears in your eyes, looking innocent, but it's not going to work anymore. Do you know how much I loved you? I was yours forever. I would have loved you my whole life. But I've watched you go from a great man to someone I don't even recognize anymore."

"Don't do this Lettie." He growled, the tears quickly disappearing, and anger replacing it.

"I will do this, and you will listen to me. I've listened to you enough." Lettie said harshly.  
>"I've waited, hoping that you would change back to the Bobby I loved. I have given you chance after chance, and every time you say you're sorry I take you back, thinking that it would be ok, and we would go back to us, but that never happens. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch what you have become." Lettie said, tears streaming down her face.<br>Bobby was up fast, backing her up to the wall. He pushed her hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He raised his hand in the air.  
>"Go ahead. Hit me. It's not going to change anything." She said, trying to catch her breath. He lowered his hand.<br>"Nothing you can do short of killing me is going to be worse than what you've done the past few times. I asked you to stop, and you wouldn't. You raped me Bobby." He started at her.  
>"See I could get past the hitting, I could over the look the cheating and the snide remarks about me. But that is the one thing I can't get past. Do you know what that made me feel like? How dirty that makes me feel?"<p>

"Go ahead. You're so good at playing the victim, but you're not innocent in this. You're hands are as dirty as mine. Tell me Lettie, how many guys have you fucked over the years?"

"I have never cheated on you. Ever. You were it for me. I had finally found what I was missing." She said.

"Yeah, until he came back, then you realized what you left behind." Bobby growled.

"No..." She started.

"Shut up!" He yelled, grabbing her upper arm.  
>"You think I haven't heard where you went last night, and who else was in the room with you? What, did you have a three-some with your two men?" He squeezed her arm tighter.<br>"You were real quick to run to Shelley last night, weren't you?"

"I went to Jamie's room, I didn't know that Alex was there, and sure had no idea the Mercer was going to show up." She argued back.  
>He slapped her across the face.<p>

"Lying whore."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No. I told you, I decide when we're done." He growled.  
>Lettie reached down into her purse and grabbed her phone. She dialed Alex's number before he saw what she was doing. He answered on the first ring.<p>

"Lettie, where are you?" He asked.

"Lex, are you still with Mercer?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm in Bobby's locker room, I need your help." She said.

"On the way." He said.

"There, I think I just made the decision." She said, hanging up her phone.

"Is this how you want this to be?" Bobby growled into her face.

"You made it this way. You've done this Bobby." She said calmly. A few seconds later the door opened.

"I suggest you let her go, right now Roode." Alex yelled. Bobby dropped his hands, and Lettie stepped around him. She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"We still have a lot to talk about Scarlette." He said.

"I'll call you, and let you know when you can come get your things." She said, leaving the room.  
>"Thanks." She said to the guys.<br>Once they got down the hall, Tommy stopped her.

"You ok?" He asked, wiping the dry tears off her face.

"I'm good now. Thanks for helping me." She said.

"I'm just glad you called. All you ever have to do is ask, and either of us will be there." Alex said.

"This is my fault. I saw Roode standing there and I lost my cool. If Shelley wouldn't have had to get me away from him, then he would have been with you, and you wouldn't have even gone into his room." Tommy said.

"Stop. I had to get my things anyway." She smiled.

"Let, did he hit you? Your face is red." Alex asked.  
>"In the short of a time he, hit you?"<p>

"It's done. Just drop it." Lettie said.  
>"I need to go put my things away. Can you check me in?" She asked Alex, as she turned into the women's locker room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Let." Alex called, causing her to turn around. She was picking up a water to go along with her salad.<br>"Nice to see you out and about." He smiled, as they sat down at an empty table in catering.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how isolated I've been, but you're about the fifth person to say that to me. So whats up?" She asked.

"You don't have a match tonight. You have the commentary on the number one contenders tournament. Then you have that thing with Crimson, and I really know nothing about that. You'll have to talk with him about it." Alex said, picking at her lettuce.

"Will you get your own plate?" She said, acting like she was going to poke him with her plastic fork.

"Hey what's going on over there?" AJ called.

"She's abusing me with a fork." Alex whined laughing.  
>AJ grabbed some food and sat down.<p>

"It's nice to see you out." He said towards Lettie.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot. Hey J, you have any idea what Mercer's doing tonight out there?" She asked.

"Nope. I haven't talked to him much today, but I did hear about the rumble between him and Roode. What was that about?" AJ asked.

"Ah, just too much testosterone." Lettie laughed.

"Ok, Alex I know you'll tell me." AJ turned to Alex.  
>He laughed.<p>

"I just told you that she was abusing me with a fork, and you think I'm going to spill with her sitting right here? I'll just say, what Roode got, he deserves a lot more. But Crim did good."  
>They sat there and talked for a few minutes, before Lettie excused herself.<p>

"I have to get ready."

"Just keep your phone with you, Let." Alex said.  
>After getting dressed in her skin-tight jeans, and a form-fitting t-shirt, she grabbed her belt, and her phone and her iPod, and took off to her spot. She was using this time hyperventilating over what Tommy would say tonight. She had her music blaring and was lost in her thoughts, when someone grabbed her knee. She jumped a mile, and turned to see Tommy sitting next to her, laughing.<br>She elbowed him.

"You could have gave me a heart attack." She said, pulling out her ear buds, and trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Rose." He laughed.  
>"I did yell at you. So don't blame me for scaring you."<p>

"So, do you know whats going on tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not telling you anything, because I know you wouldn't come out to the ring. It appears that this is an angle that may bring me a title shot though." He said.

"Very cool." She smiled.

"So, Rose, are you still mad at me for beating on your man earlier?" He asked, lowering his head.

"I was never mad at what you did, Mercer. I told you in the hotel room, I don't want you guys to fly off the handle and get suspended for fighting. Then who would I have to pick on me?" She smiled.

"Hey you know guys, we only take the time to pick on the people we truly like." He smiled, standing up.  
>"Come on." He offered her his hand.<br>"It's time for the show to start." She took his hand and he pulled her up.  
>She dusted herself off before taking his arm and walking to the front of the arena.<br>AJ was standing at the gorilla with the rest of the guys, minus Bobby, and he grinned when he saw the two coming.

"You coming out with us Lettie?"

"Before I agree, what's this about?" She asked.

"Just cutting a promo against Immortal. That's it. I promise." He said.

"OK." She said. He pulled her to the front.

"So, what's going on with you and Crimson?" AJ whispered into her ear.  
>She glanced back at Tommy, and couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Nothing. We're friends, that's it." She had come to the conclusion that she was glad to have Tommy back in her life, he was always a great friend. And right now she could use all the friends she could get.

"Um-hm, sure." AJ laughed. AJ and Tommy held the ropes for her, as she got in the ring. The promo flew by, as she let her mind wonder, before she knew it, Tommy was holding the ropes for her to exit the ring. She parted ways with the guys as she made her way over to the announcer's table.

"Well, it's nice to graced with the presence of such beauty." Tazz smiled, while Tenay pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks gentlemen. It's nice to be out here." She responded.

"So what is your take on this tournament? Are you happy with it?" Tenay asked.

"Our knockouts division is filled with very talented ladies. This is going to be a great tournament, and I'm looking forward to a match with the winner." She said.

"Do you have a preference on who wins?" Tazz asked.

"To me, it doesn't matter who wins. It's the same as the last time I had the title. You want a match with me, come and ask. I will take on anyone, and still come out on top. As far as a preference, of course I do. I would love to see Velvet win this. Little known fact, we are really good friends, and I would love to give her a shot at the title. She definitely deserves one." Lettie said, as Jamie's music hit.

"So, you're pulling for Velvet sky?" Tazz asked as Velvet blew a kiss towards Lettie.

"Of course, I've been lobbying in the back to have a match against her, but the powers to be won't hear of it until she wins this tournament." Lettie said.  
>"I really don't like her draw in this round though."<p>

"Hold on, Scarlette. We gotta let the pigeons loose." Tazz yelled.  
>"Sorry, gotta love that part though. So wait, you don't think she can get past Angelina Love?"<p>

"If it was a one on one match, but we all know that Love and Winter don't fight fair. I'm sure they know that I'm out here, and I won't stand for the cheating. But I have all confidence in Vel, that she can pull this out and win this entire tournament." Lettie only offered a few tidbits once the match started. She was watching the match intently, and enjoying it, until Winter climbed up on the apron. Lettie was out of her seat, she tore off the head set, and booked it to the ring, grabbing Winter's boot and pulling her down.  
>"Stay out of this!" Lettie yelled, as Winter threw her hands up and backed away. Lettie took her place along side the ring, keeping her eyes on Winter, making sure she didn't get involved again. While Lettie kept Winter busy on the outside of the ring, Velvet made the pin, to make it to the next round. Lettie made sure that Winter and Love left the ringside, and then clapped for Sky, as she backed up the ramp. Lettie waited in the back for Jamie. They talked for a while, until Bobby walked up.<p>

"Listen I know we're not getting along, but I've been told that you still have to accompany me out to the ring. So be ready in 20 minutes." Bobby said.

"I am ready." Lettie said.

"You're wearing that?" He smirked.

"Yeah, considering the marks on my legs, I don't have much of a choice. But you know what, it's not your choice of what I wear anymore." Lettie said, as Bobby walked away.

"Don't listen to him, Let. You look good." Jamie said.

"I'd say you look damn hot." Tommy said, as he rounded the corner.  
>"Then again, I may be a little biases." He smiled as he kept walking.<p>

"Oh." Jamie smiled, as they walked to the women's locker room.  
>"Very sweet."<br>Lettie touched up her makeup, then headed to the gorilla. Meeting Bobby there.

"Hey, Let. You look nice." He said, smiling at her.

"What? Are you seriously bi-polar? You pretty much just told me I looked like crap." She said.

"Yeah, well, I was mad still. And we're on our way out, I figured we could have a united front." He smiled.  
>"I am sorry about everything."<p>

"And I still stand behind what I said, so save your sorry for someone who actually cares." She said, turning her back to him.

"Come on Lettie. Please just hear me out." He pleaded.

"You know, last time I gave you the chance to talk, you slapped me across the face. I think our talking is done. I will do what I'm required to do with work, but that's it." She said.

"Hey, let's not have any fights now." Tommy smiled, walking up behind them.  
>"Rose, I'll say it again, you look smokin' in those jeans." He laughed.<br>Bobby growled.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Asshole." Tommy snapped, getting in Bobby's face.

"That's enough, boys." Lettie said, pulling Tommy's arm. He stepped back.  
>"I don't think management would over look two fights in one night. I suggest you two tone it down." She placed her hand on Tommy's chest, making him take a step back.<br>Bobby's music hit.

"Come on Scarlette, let's get this stupid shit over with. I have more important things to do, than listen to this douche bag." Bobby grabbed her hand, and started pulling her out. Once they were at the top of the ramp, she jerked her hand away from him.

"You know, as much as this is supposed to be an act, I really despise you touching me." She spit, stepping away from him, crossing her arms as they walked down to the ring. He yelled at her to hold the ropes for him, but instead she stepped through the ropes and walked to the other side of the ring, leaving him standing outside the ropes. He took a deep breath and stepped through the ropes, shooting Lettie an evil glare. Lettie played to the crowd, smiling and waving. Bobby finally went over and grabbed his own mic, and started his rant.

"You know, I'm a bit tired of how your acting lately, Scarlette. What you think because you get a little extra attention from the fans, that your hot shit?" Scarlette stood next to the ropes, with her arms folded across her body.

"Of course it's all my fault," she shouted from across the ring.

"I'm not out here to place blame, I just want an answer as to why you are still hanging out with the losers of Fourtune, and why you insist on accompanying them to the ring? Can't you see, I'm the one with the belt, I'm the one with the money. I could pick any women in this arena, well, maybe not this arena, but you can be replaced. I gave you your career. I did that. You have that belt because of me, not you." He shouted. He walked over getting in her face.  
>"I made you Scarlette. I did." He shouted. She was backed against the ropes, with nowhere to go.<br>"What? You have nothing to say?" Bobby asked, just as Crimson's music hit.  
>He came out with a mic in hand. Talking as he walked down the ramp.<p>

"You know, I can't speak for everyone in this arena, but I'll take a wild bet and say most of them agree with me. We would like you to shut your face, Roode." He said stepping into the ring.  
>"And, I'll only say this once, before I beat your ass. Get out of the ladies face." Bobby took a few steps to the side, and Scarlette walked to the other side of the ring, putting an equal distance between her and Bobby, and her and Tommy.<br>"See, I'm here every week." Tommy continued. "And I hear the shit spew out of your mouth. It makes me sick to hear what you say to her, but more than that, I can't stand in the back and let you treat her the way you do anymore." The crowd cheered loudly.  
>"You say you made her? See I know different from that. Let me show you a couple pictures." He said, pointing to the screen. A picture of their Prom flashed. "Look familiar? Maybe just a little?" He asked Bobby. Lettie's hand went to her mouth.<br>"Well, wait how about this one?" It was a picture of the night he purposed to her. Their lips were pressed together, but you could clearly see who each person was.  
>"Yeah, That's us, Scarlette and I. See I knew her before you did, and I can tell you, all you've done is beat her down."<p>

"What is this about? You want a title shot? Is that what you're after?" Bobby yelled.  
>Lettie wiped a stray tear from her face.<p>

"No." Tommy answered.  
>"See there's something in this ring that I think is worth a whole hell of a lot more than that belt. That would be Lettie." Tommy walked over to Bobby.<p>

"Yeah, you keep your mouth running, but you're forgetting one little fact. She left you!" Bobby laughed.

"Yeah, she did, but that changed nothing about how I feel about her. See you fucked with someone I care about. I'm not out here as Crimson. I'm out here as Tommy Mercer, and I'm about to beat the shit out of you!"  
>Just then Sting's music hit.<p>

"Whoa boys. Let's just calm down." He said, getting in the ring.  
>"I have to agree with Crimson here, that you are treating Scarlette like a red-head step child, no pun intended. It's about time that someone stops you. And I got to say, listening to all this in the back, it uh, kinda sparked an idea for me. See we have a pay-per-view this Sunday, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why you weren't in a match, being the champ and all. But lookie what we have here, an all to ready Crimson, looking for a fight. So how about we have an old-time fight for the girl?" Sting laughed, putting his arm around Scarlette.<br>"How about that sweetie?" He asked, as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

_It's just a promo, Lettie._ She said to herself. She managed a small smile.

"Ok, so, this Sunday. Bobby, you're putting Scarlette up. Crimson wins, he gets your girl." Sting laughed.

"Wait, I just want to clear something up." Tommy said.  
>"I'm not like Roode. I won't force Scarlette into anything she doesn't want to do. When I win, he lets her go, she makes her own choice."<p>

"Done." Sting said getting out of the ring, leaving her alone with the two men.  
>She stood across the ring, looking at them. Then she glanced to the screen, that still had the picture on it.<p>

"Get over here Scalette!" Bobby yelled.

"Don't listen to him, Rose." Tommy said, slightly opening his arms. Lettie climbed out of the ring, tears streaming down her face as she rushed to the back. She didn't stop until she entered the women's locker room. Even there she could hear the whispers of the other knockouts.

"Hey, Lettie." Jamie said softly.  
>"Come on. Grab your things, let's go." She helped her gather her things and slowly led her down the hall.<br>Each person they passed stopped and looked at her. She could hear the whispers and talk as she was escorted down the hall. Finally they arrived at a closed-door. Jamie pushed it open, and pulled her in the room.

"Hey Lettie." Shelley said.  
>"How ya holding up?"<br>She shrugged, and slumped into a chair, burying her face in her hands.

"Why would he do that?" She asked softly.

"Scarlette, he has tried everything else to show you that he still cares, and nothing is getting through. He felt like he had no choice. Besides, it wasn't just his idea. I kind of encouraged him to do it." Shelley said.

"What?" Lettie asked, jerking her head up.  
>"You knew this whole time? Were you the one who told Jarrett?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah. I told you a while back I will do anything it takes to get you away from Roode."

"You had no right, Pat." She said, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.

"You can't say that Lettie. I've seen you with him. I've seen how happy you are and how relaxed you are around him. He makes you smile. Smile like you used to, before all this shit with Bobby started. You deserve happiness, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help you get that." Shelley asked. "Listen, it's time for me to go out. Why don't you take some time to think it through and then get cleaned up. Just, give him another chance Let. And don't leave him with out a ride. I'm going out tonight, so I don't need a ride." He said.  
>Lettie took the time to get cleaned up. She gathered her bag and took it to her car. As the night came to an end, more and more people were leaving. She finally left the safety of her car, and went to try to find Tommy, to let him know she hadn't left him. She had searched everywhere, and ended up in catering to see Tommy sitting with AJ. The last two in the room.<br>She smiled softly.

"Mercer, you still need a ride?" She asked.

"Shit, Rose. I thought you had left me." He smiled.  
>"AJ was getting ready to call you for me."<p>

"Why?" Lettie asked.

"He was to chicken shit to call him self." AJ said smiling. He got up and walked over, kissing Lettie on the top of the head.  
>"I'm heading home. You kids have a good night." AJ chuckled as he walked out of the room.<p>

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my bag out of the locker room." He said, standing up.

"And here you thought you knew me so well." She said.

"Well, it wouldn't have been the first time you left me." He said, regretting what he had said, knowing she would take it the wrong way.  
>"No, that's not what I meant. You left early from football games many times, leaving me to ride with my mom." He said.<p>

"Quit talking before I do leave you." She laughed.

The ride to the hotel was very quiet. Neither of them barely said a word. Lettie reached down and popped the trunk as she put the car in park. Tommy took a deep breath as he got out of the car, and jogged around to meet Lettie at her door. He took her hand and helped her out.

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you." He leaned up against the car.

"Ok, about what?" She asked, not sure if she liked the look in his eyes.

"About a lot. I think we have a lot to talk about. First, let me say I'm sorry for just springing that picture on you tonight. I should have warned you. And I would have understood if you would have left me tonight."

"A little warning would have been nice. But, I'm ok. It's not like I have ever forgot those times. I was just surprised that it was plastered on the screen for everyone to see. Even though I was in a very public relationship with Bobby, it took a long time for it to become that way. I like to keep my personal stuff that way. It was a nice picture though." She smiled at him.  
>He relaxed a little with her smile.<p>

"It's one of my favorites."

"So is this the part where you ask me why I left you?" She asked, lowering her gaze.

"No, I meant what I said the other night. We'll get there, I know that you will tell me, I just don't want to push you on that." He reached down and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He let his hand slip to the back of her neck and he pulled her close to him. He was so close she could feel his breath. Her stomach jumped as he closed his eyes and lowered his face to hers.


	17. Chapter 17

She wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers again, but something kept her from it. Lettie lowered her head, and rested it against his chest.  
>"It's not the right time. I'm not the same as I used to be before." She took a deep breath.<br>"I can't. We have to talk before anything like this could ever happen, Mercer."

"Really Rose, you're still going to call me that?" He asked.  
>"I'd forgotten how much rejection hurts." He said, still refusing to let her go.<p>

"I'm not rejecting you, we just have to talk." She said.

"Yeah, I've heard that. I've heard that it's not the same, you're not the same. You know I didn't just sit around pining for you. I know we've both slept with other people. I'm not stupid. We're adults. That's all understandable." He said, placing his fingers under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. He could see the tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Lettie. I never meant to make this uncomfortable for you. I just miss you so much."

"That's not it." She said, her voice shaking.  
>"There are things that have happened, things that would make you not want me." The tears started to spill out of her eyes.<p>

"Scarlette Rose Cooper, there is nothing in this world that would ever make me not want you. Listen, if this is about numbers, I don't care how many guys you've been with. It's not like I was an angel either. I've been with, well, a lot of girls." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"I was raped." She said, pulling away from him, running for the hotel.  
><em>'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have taken the slow ass elevator.' <em>She thought, hearing the door to the stairs slamming and Tommy running up behind her, before she could make it to the safety of her room.

"Scarlette, wait. I-uh, do you want to talk about it? Who was it? Bobby?" His questions poured out of his mouth.  
>Lettie grabbed her bag off his shoulder.<p>

"No." She said, going into the room she was sharing with Alex.  
>Tommy followed her.<p>

"Come on Scarlette. You can't just drop a bomb on me and not talk about it."

"There is only one person who knows, and he used it against me ever chance he got." She said, digging through Alex's cooler, knowing she would find some of his stash in there. She pulled out the bottle that was underneath everything, and grabbed a glass, filling it, before offering Tommy a glass.

"No, and I don't think that you should be drinking that either." He said, sadly.

"Why? Vodka numbs the pain." She said, guzzling the full glass, before pouring another.

"Do you want me to stay with you until Shelley gets back?" He asked.

"I don't care what you do. You make your own decisions. Or wait, maybe you should call Shelley and ask him, because he is full of good ideas." She growled, pouring her third glass.

"Come on Rose. That's not fair. He was trying to help." Tommy said, trying to take the half empty bottle out of her hand, but she turned around, tossing the empty cup on the dresser. He gave up getting the bottle and slumped down in a chair, telling himself to leave, because he didn't want to see her like this, but thinking it would be best for him to stay, because she needed someone with her. He watched as she pulled open the curtains, and sat on the edge of the window looking out over the city, while finishing off the bottle. She staggered to the trash, and went back to the cooler.  
>"No, Scarlette. That's enough." Tommy said grabbing her arm.<p>

"Leave me alone, Mercer. I don't need you to be my father." The words slurring out of her mouth. She tried to push him away from her, but he refused to let go.

"I won't let you do this to yourself. I don't care what you say to me." Tommy said, pulling her away from the cooler.  
>"Listen, I can fight you all night, but you aren't getting back in that cooler."<br>She gave up and walked across the room, sitting down on her bed. She smiled to herself, as she turned over and grabbed her bag.

"Ah ha. I knew I brought this." She smiled, opening a small bottle of tequila. Draining half the bottle before Tommy could grab it.

"Jesus, Scarlette. Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, harshly.

"You know, it's so easy for you. You don't realize how much pain I'm in." She said, leaning back on the bed, wiping her mouth where the liquor had spilt down her chin.

"You know, you're right, you've changed. You were never like this. You were always the one to find the light, no matter how dark life looked. You could always find the good in anything. What happened to you?" He asked softly.  
>That's when she noticed he was still holding the bottle he took from her.<br>She got up and walked over to him.

"I don't know." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
>"I'll make you a deal though." She smirked.<br>"You give me that bottle, and I'll give you whatever you want." She ran her hands softly up his back, under his t-shirt, while pushing herself up against him. "Come on, Mercer. Anything you want." She licked the bottom of his chin.

"That's enough Scarlette. You're drunk." Tommy said, trying to step away from her.

"You know you want me. All you have to do is hand over the bottle, and I'm all yours." She said softly, barely able to stand up.

"Alright, Rose, let's get you in bed, before you fall down." He said, pushing her to her bed. He pulled back the covers, and took off her shoes as he laid her down. Tears fell from her heavy eyes, as he laid her down he wiped them from her face.  
>She locked eyes with him, and reached up and ran her hand across his cheek and down to his chin.<p>

"I never wanted to leave you, Tommy." She whispered, as her eyes closed. He pulled the covers up around her, turned the lights off and went back to his chair to wait for Alex, not wanting her to be alone.  
>Tommy was woke up by the door closing, and the lights being flipped on.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Lettie, she had a bad night." Tommy said, holding up the half empty bottle.

"Oh no. She hasn't had a night like this in, gee, forever." Alex said taking a deep breath, looking around the room.  
>"It looks like the room is intact. How much did she drink?" He asked.<p>

"She swiped the big bottle of vodka out of you cooler, and when I wouldn't let her back in it, she apparently had this in her bag." Tommy took a deep breath.  
>"She drunk it fast, like within ten minutes. I didn't want to leave her here alone."<p>

"Did she pass out before she finished that bottle?" Alex asked, knowing when she was on one of her tirades, she never left anything.

"No, I took it from her."

"You what? How did you manage that? I've tried to take bottles from her and she almost beat the shit out of me." Alex said, pulling his jacket off.

"I just took it." Tommy said.  
>"How often does this happen?"<p>

"Not too much, anymore. When things started going bad with Bobby the first time, it happened a lot. She did it to numb herself up, to try to forget how much he hit her, I guess. But then they worked through it, and things were going good. She still had nights when she would do this. Sometimes I thought it was to help deal with the fact that he would cheat on her with anyone and everyone, but to be honest, I don't think she cared too much. I think after so long she just accepted it, but she would never tell me why she did it. Did she say anything about what would make her do this?"  
>Tommy knew what it was, but he wasn't going to spill her secret. A secret that she hadn't even told any of her friends, but she told him. He just shook his head.<p>

"I'm going to head up to my room, can I just suggest before I go, that you get rid of anything that she could take to make her worse."

"Yeah, I'm moving the stuff to Sab's room." Alex said, knocking on the joining doors.  
>Tommy left the room, still able to feel her fingers dancing across his face. The words she spoke were repeating in his head as he laid down in bed.<br>_'I never wanted to leave you.'_ He knew he could have taken her at that time. His body ached when she touched him the way she had. But he never wanted her to regret anything they had done together. He fell asleep, dreaming of her fingers on his face.

* * *

><p>Lettie rubbed her head, cursing herself for the night before. She couldn't remember anything after the second cup, but she knew Tommy had been there. She pulled into her driveway as the sun was rising. She had woken up sick from the liquor early that morning, and had decided that instead of the shame of facing anyone, she would just go home. She left a note for Alex, apologizing and left some money to replace his vodka. She went to her bathroom and took some aspirin, then went to bed. Several hours and aspirin later she drug herself out of bed. She went and got her things out of her car, realizing that she had left her phone in it. She had many missed calls, and some texts. She went in and sat on the couch, knowing there was one person she needed to apologize to before she called anyone else. She couldn't bring herself to call him, so she took the coward's way out and sent him a text.<p>

S-_Sorry for anything that happened last night. I truly don't remember anything. But I am sorry.  
><em>A few minutes later her phone went off. She smiled, Glad to see that Tommy would at least still talk to her.

T-_It's ok. No harm done.  
><em>

S-_I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again.  
><em>

T-_You know that would never happen. Where are you?  
><em>

S-_Home. I left early this morning. woke up sick.  
><em>

T-_Have no idea why! lol  
><em>Before she could finish her next text her phone rang.  
>"You could have just called me." Tommy said.<p>

"I was chicken. Afraid of what I had done last night. I've been told that I'm not that nice when I've drunk like that." She said, softly.

"I can't say it was pretty, but we all have our faults, Rose. I just wish you would have talked to me instead of drinking it away." Tommy said.

"It's not that easy for me to talk about. I never have." She admitted.

"Hey, listen, I'm almost home, and my phone is dying. Will you be ok alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't own any hard liquor." She laughed a little.

"I have a show in about an hour. Will you be up for me to call you afterwards?" He asked.

"If not, my phone will wake me." She said.

"I can just call you tomorrow." He said.

"No, I would like for you to call me later. I mean, if you're not going out or have anything else planned."

"Even if I did, I would break it just to talk to you." His words made her smile.  
>"I gotta go Rose. Talk to you soon."<p>

"Bye, Mercer." She said. She filled the rest of her day talking with Alex, who was pissed that she had even dared to leave money to replace what she had drunk, and getting things set up for a few appearances she was doing on the three-week break, before the pay per view.  
>The next couple of days she had spent around the house, doing a whole lot of nothing. Then she loaded up her car and was off. All of her bruises had faded before any of her shows, so she was back to her skimpy ring attire. Things went really well on the road. She had sold a bunch of autographs, and even found some time to visit a few hospitals along the way.<br>Before she knew it, she was headed to Tennessee for the pay-per-view. As soon as she opened her door, the nerves hit her. She was going to have to face Bobby. Everyone gathered in a large room for the pre-show meeting, before having meetings about their matches. Lettie looked around, but Tommy was no where to be seen. Jamie sat down next to her.

"Hey Let. How ya been?" She asked.

"Good." Lettie answered, scanning to late arrivals, but still no Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Have you seen Tommy yet?" Lettie asked.

"No. I'm sure he'll be here." Jamie said.  
>Just then her phone rang. She answered as soon as she saw his number.<p>

"Where are you?" She asked quietly, as the meeting was starting.

"I'm running late. Had car troubles. Anyway, I just talked with Jarrett, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Don't go over the match with out me, I don't want you alone with him, you hear me Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah I hear you. Listen I'm getting a dirty look from Dixie, I gotta go. Be careful." She said, hanging up.  
>The meeting didn't last too long, everyone was wandering out of the room, while Lettie sat there looking over her papers.<p>

"Funny finding you here, alone." Bobby's voice said in her ear, causing her to jump up.  
>She quickly looked around the room. It was empty.<p>

"What is it?" She asked, trying to put up a brave front.

"Oh, nothing, I figured we could go over the match." He smirked, stepping closer to her.

"You know, Mercer isn't here yet. I think we should wait for him to get here. What's the sense in going over it more than once?" She forced a smile, trying to make herself relax.  
>He took another step, so he was right in front of her.<p>

"I miss you Lettie." He said, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He leaned down and kissed her neck.  
>"You smell so good." He whispered in her ear.<p>

"Stop." She breathed.  
>"Please don't do this."<p>

"You know you miss me too. If you want, we can slip into my dressing room. No one will know. Just you and me." He said, kissing down her neck.

"No. No more." She said, trying to step away from him, but he had a tight hold on her.

"Come on Lettie, just one quick little romp before we're done." He moved her shirt, as he kissed her shoulder. His arms pulled her closer, rubbing himself against her.

"Stop." She said.  
>"Just quit." She was trying to push him away, but had no luck.<p>

"It doesn't have to hurt Lettie. Just let it happen. Let me do what I want, and I'll let you go." He whispered in her ear, as his hand wandered up her shirt, the other sliding her skirt up in the back.  
>Her whole body was shaking, and tears were stinging her eyes.<p>

"I don't want to do this." She said, her voice trembling.

"I don't care what you want. This is what I want. I always get what I want." He continued to kiss her neck. He had backed her up against a wall.  
>"Hell, we don't have to go any where. I can take you right here." He smirked, reaching for his pants.<p>

"STOP!" she screamed, as the door to the room opened, and Shelley and Sabin rushed in.  
>Shelley didn't wait for any explanation, he ran over and jerked Roode off her.<p>

"Hey, we were just having a little fun." Bobby laughed, as he backed out of the room.  
>Lettie slid to the floor, her body still shaking.<p>

"Scarlette?" Shelley asked, barely touching her arm as her knelt in front of her. She violently jerked away from his touch, knocking him to the floor.  
>"Come on Lettie, let me help you up." He said softly, reaching for her again. She withdrew into herself, not letting him touch her.<p>

She couldn't see anything that was around her, she was suddenly in a dark parking lot. She could hear him walking up behind her. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. Her mind started replaying that night from many years ago. She tried desperately to regain control of her mind, but had no luck. She could smell him as his hand covered her mouth. She heard his voice in her ear.

'It doesn't have to hurt. Just let it happen.' His words kept repeating themselves. She heard herself screaming, but she couldn't stop.

"What should we do?" Shelley asked Sabin, who was staring in shock. Shelley picked up his phone.  
>"Where are you? Something's wrong with Lettie." A few seconds later he pushed his phone back in his pocket, and reached out for her again. She let out another scream, and lashed out at him, giving him a deep scratch on his arm.<br>Then she heard a new voice. Another voice she could never forget. The voice pulled her from her vision.

"Rose." He said softly. She looked at him, her eyes were filled with panic, and her body was still shaking.  
>"Rose, can you hear me? Come on." He said, slowly reaching out for her.<p>

"Mercer?" She asked, softly. Then she was in his arms. The arms that always kept her safe.  
>He scooped her up and carried her to the Guns dressing room.<p>

"Give us a second, guys." Tommy said, kicking the door shut behind them. He sat her down in a chair, and knelt in front of her.  
>"Scarlette, you have to talk to me, or I'm taking you to the trainers. You scared the shit out of the guys. What happened?" The tears started pouring from her eyes, and her body was still shaking. Tommy reached up and pulled her onto his lap.<br>"Talk to me." He whispered into he ear.

"The things he was saying." She sobbed.

"Who was saying it?" Tommy asked.

"Bobby. He was touching me. The things he said was the same thing the guy said that night. Then I was there again, I could feel him touching me, I could feel his breath against my skin. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I tried. I fought, but it didn't help. He said if I just let it happen then he would leave me alone, so I finally gave in. I let myself get raped." She sobbed.

"No, you didn't. You did what you did to survive." Tommy whispered in her ear.  
>"You weren't to blame. It wasn't your fault." He smoothed her hair.<br>"And Roode, he had no right touching you. He's the one who knows, isn't he?"

"Yes." She whispered.  
>He held onto her for a minute, helping her calm down.<p>

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said, pulling them both up.

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault." She said.  
>Tommy walked over and let the guys in, Jamie had joined them. Shelley had blood running down his arm.<br>"Shells, what happened?" Lettie gasped.

"Nothing." He said softly.  
>"I'm ok."<p>

"Don't." Tommy said to Shelley.  
>"Tell her what happened. Hiding it won't help her."<br>Alex looked at Tommy, then turned back to Lettie.

"You did this Let. Whatever was going on in that room, wherever you went, you scratched the shit out of me." He said, walking past her, towards the bathroom.  
>"You care to tell me what that was all about?"<p>

"I will, someday. Let me help you get this cleaned up." She said quietly.  
>"I'm sorry Shells."<p>

"Oh, I'm ok Let. Nothing a few bandages won't cover." He smiled at her.  
>She washed up his scratch, and helped him bandage it up.<p>

"Thank you." She said.

"For what, being you're scratching post?" He laughed.

"For getting Bobby off me." She said, as they walked back into the main room.

"I just don't understand why he would do that right out in the open?" Tommy said.

"To piss you off." Shelley said.  
>"He wants to get under your skin. What better way to do it than hurt Lettie. I mean, forcing himself on her wouldn't be a first, would it Let?"<p>

"Shut up Alex. This isn't the time, or place to talk about this." Scarlette hissed.

"Wait, what?" Tommy asked.

"Remember the bruises you saw on her legs? They went all the way up." Shelley said.

"My God, Rose. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. It would have just pissed you off. It didn't matter. I have no recollection of that time anyway." She said, shooting Alex an evil look.

"That time? It's happened more than once?" He asked.

"When he felt like I was leaving him, he used it against me. Countless times over the last month. He knew what it would do to me, how far down it would bring me." She said.

"Yeah, that would hurt anyone. Make anyone feel like shit." Alex said.  
>Scarlette took a deep breath, and sat down next to Tommy, on the bench.<p>

"Bobby knows things about my past. Something that I have never told anyone." She glanced at Tommy, who placed one hand on the small of her back, and grabbed her hand with his other, moving her closer to him.  
>"I told Mercer after the last taping. I guess I owe you guys an explanation for what happened in the meeting room. At least then you won't think I'm completely psycho." She looked around the room. Alex was leaning back against the wall, Jamie was sitting on Sabin's lap, finally she saw Tommy. He gave her a smile trying to give her some of his courage.<br>"A few years ago, right before Bobby and I got together, I was leaving an Indy event, it was late, and I was almost the last person to leave. It wasn't in the best neighborhood, and I had parked farther away from the gym than I had wanted too. I was walking to my car when I was attacked," She took a deep breath.  
>"And raped." She heard almost everyone in the room gasp, except for the person sitting to her left. He gave her hand a gently squeeze.<br>"Tonight, what Bobby did, the things he said, I kind of had a relapse of that night, that's why I hurt you Alex. On the nights that I drink myself to sleep, it's because something that day triggered a memory of it." She looked at Alex.  
>"I'm sorry about your arm."<p>

"Don't you even say that Scarlette. It's ok." He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't know." Alex said in her ear.<p>

"Thanks Alex." She said. He pulled back and she looked at the other two people in the room, they were still in shock.  
>"Listen, one of the reasons I never told anyone was because I don't want this to make you guys treat me any different. This happened before I even met any of you."<p>

"But Lettie, I mean everything we have talked about, and you never told me. Why?" Jamie asked.

"It's not something that just comes up in casual conversation. It's really hard to talk about. The one person I trusted with it threw it in my face all the time. I never wanted to talk about it again. But then somethings happen in life that made me have to talk about it." She glanced over at Tommy, he smiled at her. "I just wanted to clear the air. So, there, now everyone who is important to me knows." She stood up.  
>"Jamie, come on, you have a number one contenders match to win." Lettie smiled.<p>

"Hell yeah I do." Jamie laughed jumping up, pushing Lettie.  
>"Then I'm coming for that belt, Bitch."<p>

"You'll be in for one hell of a fight, bitch." Lettie smiled, and the girls wrapped their arms around each other and walked out of the room, leaving the guys.  
>Jamie went to get her makeup done for the match, while Lettie stayed behind to slip on her dress for the evening. She had no match, but had a couple of appearances, throughout the night. She was waiting for Jamie to get back, before venturing off back to the Guns dressing room, when her phone buzzed, she looked down to see a text from Tommy.<p>

T-_meeting with Roode about match, u don't have to b there.  
><em>

S-_where at? on my way.  
><em>

T-_hall outside Guns room.  
><em>She took off down the hall, holding her shoes. When she got there, they were already talking. Sabin was leaning against the wall next to the door, making sure nothing got out of hand.

"You ready to finish where we left off Lettie?" Bobby smirked, as she walked up.  
>Tommy held up his hand, and moved her behind him. She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself as she put her shoes on. His hand automatically grabbed onto her arm. She smiled thinking how totally opposite he was from Bobby. She liked that.<p>

"Anything you have to say to her, will go through me." Tommy said harshly.

"So quickly you are to move on, Scarlette." Bobby said.

"You can speculate all you want. What you did to her in that room was wrong. You knew what it would do to her, and you could have cared less. Do you know how worthless you are? If we were anywhere else but here, I would beat the shit out of you." Tommy growled. Lettie placed her hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. She felt him take a deep breath, then he reached up and squeezed her hand softly, letting her know it was going to be ok. Tommy and Bobby went over the match, then Bobby left. Tommy turned around and smiled.  
>"Wow, you grew a few inches."<p>

"Ha ha." She smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said, leading her back into the Guns room.  
>"Guys, I have to go get ready, is it ok if Rose stays in here? I'd rather not take the chance of her being alone. If anything else happens to her, Roode will be leaving this arena in a body bag."<p>

"Yeah, of course she can." Alex smiled.  
>"I'll put her to work." He said, pulling out his black tape, handing it to her.<br>"After all, you are the reason I have to use this tonight." He grinned.

"Shut up, or I'll give you a matching mark on your other arm." She teased, while taping him up.  
>A few minutes later Jamie came into the room.<p>

"Hey Sexy." Sabin said, meeting her with a kiss.

"Show's getting ready to start." She said.  
>"I have about 30 minutes before I go out." She was stretching.<p>

"You keep moving like that, and you'll be late." Sabin grinned walking up behind her while she was bent over.

"Ok, gross Sabs." Shelley said. He turned to Lettie who was finishing up his arm.  
>"Doesn't that gross you out?"<p>

"Nah. They love each other. It makes me smile." She said, her smile growing as Tommy walked in the room, dressed in his red tights, pulling his t-shirt on over his head.  
>"Nice Mercer."<p>

"Huh? What'd I do?" He asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" She laughed.  
>"I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?" She asked.<br>"Besides, it looks like Sabs and Jamie want some alone time."

"Lettie!" Jamie squealed as Sabin grabbed her around the waist.  
>The three friends made their way to catering, grabbing something to eat before sitting down. Lettie propped her legs up on an empty chair, crossing them at her ankles, as she opened her bottle of water. She looked at her salad, then over to Tommy's.<br>Tommy was lost staring at her long, tan legs, crossed just inches away from him. His gaze moved up, until he realized she was looking at his salad.

"Alight, I see you looking Rose. Trade?" He offered.

"Thanks." She smiled, picking the tomatoes off her salad, while he found all the cucumbers.

"So I have to ask, what was that comment in the locker room about?" Tommy said, oblivious to what she had been talking about.

"Really? Think about it." She said, feeling her face get red.

"I have been. I have no idea what I did." He said.

"Hey, care if I have a seat?" AJ asked, sitting down next to Shelley, who was trying to find someone else to talk to.

"Come on Rose, tell me what I did." Tommy pleaded.

"Gee! Fine I'll tell you! Since, to you, this makes no sense. She was commenting on you walking in without a shirt on." Alex blurted out. He turned to AJ. "These two are killing me. I wish they'd go hump in the corner and just get it over with."

"ALEX!" Lettie yelled, throwing her lid from her water at him.  
>"Shut up J. That wasn't funny."<br>AJ tried to stop his laughing.

"Hey, Alex calls it as he sees it. I gotta say, I agree with him."  
>Lettie rolled her eyes at them, but she couldn't make herself look at Tommy, instead she turned her attention to her food, until she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She looked down to see Tommy's hand.<br>She looked up at him.

"Don't pay attention to them Rose. Jealousy is an ugly thing, gentlemen." He laughed.

"Oh, so now you think they're funny too? Maybe I should just find a new table." Lettie said, kicking his hand off her ankle and swinging her legs under the table. Their laughs stopped.  
>Lettie acted like she was getting up.<p>

"Sit." They all said at the same time, looking at Bobby who had just walked in the room.

"Scarlette." He smirked as he passed their table.  
>Tommy moved to the chair where her feet had been, taking a defensive pose. Lettie put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"He won't do anything here. Calm down." She said softly.

"Did I miss something?" AJ asked.  
>Alex filled AJ in on what happened earlier, as Scarlette and Tommy finished their food. Tommy kept an eye on Bobby as he sat across the room from them, the whole time his eyes never left Lettie.<p>

"You ready?" Scarlette asked.  
>"He's kinda creeping me out." Everyone got up at the same time. She giggled walking down the hall.<p>

"Ok, what's so funny?" AJ asked.

"I could get used to this." She giggled again.

"What?" They all asked.

"Being escorted around by three fine-looking gentlemen. It's nice." She smiled. They ran into Jamie and Sabin, stepping out of the dressing room, laughing.

"Hey Let. You ready? They called for us a few minutes ago." She said.

"Yeah, oh wait." Lettie turned around grinning.  
>"Entourage, stay." She laughed.<p>

"Ha! Not even. I got her guys, go get ready for your matches." Tommy said.  
>"What? You really think you can get rid of me that easy?" He smiled.<br>"Or, wait, would you prefer it if I took my shirt off while I escorted you?" He joked.

"I can say I wouldn't complain about it." Lettie laughed, as they walked to the gorilla. She was joining Taz and Tenay again for the final match of the tournament. Her music started as soon as she got to the curtain.

"You're late." The stage hand said, handing her the belt.

"See when you have an entourage, it goes straight to your head, it starts by you being late for everything." Tommy laughed.  
>"I'll be back here when you're done Rose." She smiled at him as she slipped through the curtain. She walked across the stage and joined Mike and Taz.<p>

"You're looking stunning as always." Taz said, standing as she joined them.

"Thank you, Taz."

"So here we are, the final battle. It's Velvet Sky against Mickie James." Tenay said.

"I'd say we're in for a show tonight boys." Lettie said.

"And you're still pulling for Velvet to win?" Tenay asked.

"Let me start off by saying I would be honored to defend my title against either of these two, but yes, my heart is pulling for my dear friend to win." Lettie said, smiling as Jamie's music hit.  
>The match was brutal, as both women left everything they had in the ring. Finally Velvet rolled Mickie up for the three count. She fell to the mat, exhausted. After a minute she jumped up and climbed the ropes, pointing to Scarlette, who was standing and clapping for her.<p>

"I'm coming for the belt, Lettie." She yelled.

"Bring your army Velvet. This is mine!" Lettie said, taking off her head set and dropping it to the table. She walked back stage.

"Hey gorgeous." Tommy called. He had propped himself up against the wall, watching the monitor.  
>"I have to say you're the hottest broadcaster I have ever seen." He smiled, tossing her a water.<p>

"Thanks." She smiled. He walked over and draped his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to the Guns dressing room. He knocked before going on, to make sure they were dressed.

"Whoa, wait. Why are you dressed Sabs?" Lettie asked.  
>"You're not cleared, are you?"<p>

"No, not for ring action. The doctor's are dragging their feet. But I'm going to be in Shells corner tonight. I miss being out there." He said.

"Just don't over do it." Jamie said, walking into the room, wiping her brow with a towel.

"I won't. Good match Jamie." He smiled, pulling her into a kiss. With in minutes the Guns were called to the ring, and Jamie went to get a shower.  
>Tommy pulled his chair around to face the one Lettie was sitting in. She had kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up under her.<p>

"You ready for this?" He asked.  
>"I mean after how the day started, I can think of a reason to get you out of it."<p>

"You're sweet, but I'll be fine. You'll be there, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled, rubbing her knee lightly, before warming up.  
>Lettie watched him closely. She had always been fascinated with the different ways people got ready for their matches. She found that she was among the multitude that had certain songs they listened too, but other than that and stretching she wasn't as off the wall as some people were. Though she had never found anyone as fascinating as she did Tommy. Maybe it was the way his body moved, or the loud music pouring out of his ear buds. Maybe it was the way his tights fit him, or the fact that she knew what was under them that intrigued her. She suddenly felt very hot, and had to pull her eyes away from him, for her own sanity. She guzzled her water. But it wasn't long before she could resist the urge to look at him again. She didn't even care if he caught her. She was hypnotized by him. It took two knocks on the door to get her attention. She finally pulled her eyes away from Tommy long enough to see who it was.<p>

"We need you guys in ten." The stage hand said.

"Alright." She managed to say. She walked up behind him, not wanting to make him stop. She reached up and pulled the cord that lead to his ear buds, pulling them out of his ears.  
>"Ten minutes." She said, walking to the mirror to make she her makeup had held up.<p>

"You ready?" Tommy asked, smiling behind her. She nodded, and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lettie walked out behind Bobby, giving Tommy a soft smile. She kept her distance from him, refusing to listen to anything he said. She stayed out side of the ring. The match was crazy. The ring couldn't contain them, and Lettie found herself halfway up the ramp just to stay out of the way. Bobby had come at Tommy with everything, but Tommy refused to stay down. Bobby turned around and slammed into the ref, knocking him out. Then he grabbed a chair and went to work on Tommy. Lettie stood there screaming for him to stop, but he just looked at her and grinned, rolling out of the ring.<p>

"Look what I've done to your savior, Scarlette. Just look at him." Bobby screamed in her face, walking around the ring.  
>Lettie hopped in the ring, and crawled over to Tommy.<p>

"Mercer, you ok?" She asked.

"Get out of here Rose." He breathed.  
>"Get out of here."<br>Bobby climbed back into the ring and pulled Scarlette up by her hair. He shoved his belt in her hands.

"Hit him." Bobby growled.  
>Scarlette let the belt fall out of her hands, as she started to go back towards Tommy. Bobby grabbed her, shoving the belt back in her hands.<br>"I'm not going to say it again. Hit him. Or deal with me!" He screamed.  
>Scarlette held the belt tight in her hands, as Bobby pulled a beaten Tommy to his feet.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said, as she started at him with the belt.


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlette's heart was beating out of her chest as she prayed Tommy was lucid enough to move out of the way when she said too.  
>"MOVE MERCER!" She yelled, as he fell to his knees, she smashed Bobby right in the face with his belt.<br>Bobby fell to the mat, as Tommy rolled out of the way. Scarlette began kicking him, until two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She turned to see Tommy holding her.  
>"Finish him." She said, reviving the ref.<br>She was half way up the ramp when she heard the bell ring. She turned to see Tommy's hand being raised, giving her a questioning look. She clapped for him and smiled to herself as she continued to the back.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? This isn't your arena." Tommy called.  
>Lettie looked up and smiled at him.<p>

"Good match." She said.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, sitting next to her, still dressed in his tights.  
>"I was worried that you were going to hit me with that belt." He laughed.<p>

"Shut up." She smiled, pushing him.  
>"I'm just glad you moved out of the way."<p>

"Ok, so spill. Why are you back here? What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Just thinking." She forced a smile, but he seemed to buy it.  
>"It gets so loud. I really didn't have anywhere to go. So I made my way back here."<p>

"Come on." He smiled, standing then pulling her up.  
>"I'd say tonight is something to celebrate."<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think I'm done for the night." Alex said, downing the beer he had in his hand.<br>Lettie hadn't felt like she had drunk that much. She had stuck to only beer, not wanting a repeat of what had happened a few weeks ago. But the night was a blur, there were so many laughs, and drinks brought to the table. After three tries to stand, it took Tommy's arm to help her remain standing.

"Hey, I got these two, are you driving Lettie?" Jamie asked Tommy, dragging Sabin across the road to their car.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets to her room." Tommy said, helping Lettie into his car. Lettie rode to the hotel in silence, afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it.

"You ok, Rose?" Tommy asked as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah, why?" She whispered.

"You're just being so quiet. Are you going to puke? Please not in the car." He laughed.

"Ha ha Mercer. I'm just trying to gather my thoughts. Sometimes I say some pretty fucked up things when I'm drunk." She said.

"Really? No way." He laughed.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled, putting the car in park.  
>"Come on, let's get you to your room."<br>She opened her door and stepped out, almost falling to the ground, before her caught her.

"What does that mean?" She asked again, folding her arms over her waist, leaning up against his car.

"Fine, last time you did somethings, said somethings, that, well, took me by surprise." He said, giving in.  
>"Now come on, let's get you to your room before you fall down."<p>

"What did I do?" She asked, pulling her arm away from him.

"Come on Rose. Don't act like this. It wasn't a big deal." He said reaching for her again.  
>She backed up a step, away from his reach.<p>

"It was something that you remember. So tell me what it was." He just looked at her.  
>"Just say it." Lettie said, angrily.<p>

"Fine, you kind of came on to me, while trying to get the tequila I took from you." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"And you think it's funny?" She asked.

"No, I never laughed. I just, if I was any less of a gentlemen, I wouldn't have left your room that night." He said, trying to hide his smile.  
>Lettie stumbled into the hotel lobby, Tommy trying to keep up with her, and make sure she didn't fall at the same time.<br>"Rose, will you just stop?" He called after her.  
>She spun around, and got in his face.<p>

"Why did you leave the room that night?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said. You act like you want me so much, but on the night I was offering myself to you, you completely deny me?" She asked.

"That's not fair. I wasn't going to take advantage of you." He said.

"Really? I was throwing myself at you and you refused?" She asked, not really knowing why she was so hurt by this, until she could hear Bobby's voice in her head:  
><em>'He doesn't want you.'<br>_

"That's not how I wanted it to be." Tommy said. lowering his head.

"No, well what about now? You wanna come up to my room?" She asked, almost whispering. She moved closer to him and took his hand.

"No." He said.  
>"You're drunk, again." He frowned.<br>She reached up and brushed her fingers across his face.

"I'm not drunk." She protested.

"Yes you are. When you can't stand up straight, I'd classify that as drunk. So, no, not tonight, or any other night that you have been drinking. I would think you knew me better than that." He said softly, grabbing her hand gently and pulling it away from his face.

"You know, you're right. Rejection hurts." She said, stepping away from him again. Her eyes scanned the room, until they landed on someone who looked familiar. It took her a minute to remember his name. But once it clicked, she started towards him, with Tommy behind her again.  
>He was standing there talking with a couple of the stage hands.<br>"Hey Sorensen." The man turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing Scarlette?" Tommy growled.

"How ya doing tonight?" She asked, pulling him away from the guys he was talking too.

"I'm good." He smiled at her, then his eyes turned to Tommy.  
>"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.<p>

"Listen kid, just get out of here." Tommy said.  
>"Scarlette, he's a kid, leave him alone."<p>

"I'm not a kid." Sorensen protested.

"You busy tonight?" Lettie asked.  
>"I seem to have a room all to myself tonight. I wouldn't mind some company." She smiled.<p>

"I-I have nothing planned." He stuttered, his eyes darting from Lettie to Tommy.

"Good. Let's go." She said grabbing his arm, as they started walking.

"Come on Rose, that's enough. Just let me take you to your room." Tommy said, standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Sorry, Mercer, you lost your chance." She called back.  
>As soon as her door closed Jesse's mouth attacked hers, pushing her back against the wall. His mouth moved to her neck, before she pushed him away.<br>"Stop." She said.  
>"Just go."<p>

"What? You asked me to come up here with you." He said.

"Yeah, well, I used you to make Mercer jealous. Sorry kid, but he was right, you're too young for me." She frowned, hating herself for what she just did.  
>"Just go." She said, pushing him towards her door.<br>He slowly backed out, not really knowing what to do, and Lettie threw herself on the bed, falling fast asleep.  
>The next day she woke up to her phone ringing.<br>"What Shelley?" She mumbled into her phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was sleeping off the alcohol I drank. What do you think I'm doing?" She asked.

"Who's with you?" He asked.

"No one, I'm alone." She said, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, well I heard from a pretty pissed off Crimson that you didn't go to your room alone last night." Shelley laughed.

"Yeah, well I kicked him out after two minutes. But it sounds like I got the reaction I wanted." She grinned to herself.

"No you didn't Lettie. He's pissed at you. Not at Sorensen." Shelley said.  
>"Open your door. I'm outside it." She made herself climb out of bed, realizing she hadn't changed her clothes at all, and opened the door for Alex.<br>"You look like death." He grinned, handing her a cup of coffee.  
>"Shall we talk?"<br>She sat back on her bed.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, downing the coffee, hoping it would wake her up.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Did you know that when I was drunk off my ass a few weeks ago I came on to him?" She asked.  
>Shelley grinned.<p>

"I knew he was acting weird."

"Yeah, well, he turned me down. He decided to tell me that last night. And after I tried to seduce him again, guess what? Yeah another turn down." Shelley laughed.  
>"It's not funny Alex. It hurts. It's not like you know, you have girls lined up around the corner to blow you."<p>

"Scarlette, stop. You're right I can have a different girl every night of the week, but I know what it feels like to want someone and them not want you back. But saying that, can I just say, that's not what you're dealing with here." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He wants you Lettie. Don't act like you can't see it. You're the one who keeps pushing him away."

"No I don't, I almost begged him to come back here with me last night." She said.

"Yeah, after you had been drinking. Both times, was while you were under the influence. Imagine how he feels. You only come onto him when you've been drinking. I could be wrong, but I don't think he's after a one night drunken affair. And maybe that's what he thinks you want right now." Alex sighed.  
>Lettie was quiet a long time.<p>

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this, for him." She said.

"Ok, well, you still have some time to think about it. I don't think he is going anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you shower up and get your things together. Then we can head towards home." He said.

"What does that mean?" Scarlette asked, standing up.

"I'm going to stay with you for the next few days, weeks, however long until I think you're safe there." He smiled.  
>"I'm going to go grab some early lunch for us while you get ready." He grabbed her key card off the dresser and left the room. She was putting on her makeup when he came in with the food.<p>

"Thank you, Alex." She said.

"Hey, I was hungry too." He grinned, handing her a chicken salad.

"No, I mean for everything. For coming with me to my house. For putting up with me. Just for being such a good friend." She said, hugging him.

* * *

><p>They had a few days off before heading back to the Impact Zone for a show taping, then they were hitting the road for several house shows, and a couple tapings. Lettie had gone three days without hearing from Tommy. And at the taping he did everything he could to avoid her. He never returned her text she sent him saying she was sorry. The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Alex made sure Lettie was never around Bobby, and Tommy made sure he was never around Lettie. Lettie found herself drinking almost every night. Trying to push him out of her mind. Her friends kept her from the hard liquor, but when she was alone in her room she was always able to get a bottle of something. After a month of the same stuff Alex had enough.<p>

"This is it Lettie. I will not meet you every morning with aspirin for your hang over. Man up and talk to him."

"Shut up Alex. It's not that easy." She said, opening her door and letting him in her room.

"No, but this is?" He asked, holding up the empty bottle of vodka.  
>"You're going to kill yourself with this shit Scarlette. Enough is enough. You have to stop! Why do you keep doing this?"<p>

"It helps numb me." She admitted.  
>"I hate how I feel. I hate it, and this, this bottle of whatever I pick for the night, it stops the pain."<p>

"For how long?" He asked, sadly.

"Long enough for me to get some sleep, long enough for me to quit thinking of how fucked up my life is and how much I miss everything." She said, sitting on the bed, defeated. She knew she had to quit. This isn't how she was raised. She had always been so strong, and had always been there when anyone needed her. She just wanted sometime to herself, and her time always ended with a bottle in her hand. She knew her mom would have been so disappointed with what she was doing. Her mom had been so strong through everything. Lettie felt like she always had to put up that front, but inside she was crumbling, and she didn't know how to let anyone see that, let alone help her with it.  
>"At least with alcohol, I can't get suspended. I could be doing much worse than this."<p>

"Yeah, you keep justifying it like that Lettie. But it still doesn't make it right. You have to face what you're running from. Everything you're running from. And I know one of those things is Crimson. Just talk to him." Alex said.

"You don't think I've tried? I've called and text him, but he never answers me." She said.

"Well, make sure you run into him tonight. I can tell you that he will be in our locker room an hour before the show starts. I can make sure that Sabin and I aren't there, but you can be." Alex offered.  
>Lettie took a deep breath.<p>

"Ok." She said, knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>Lettie found herself pacing around the back part of the dressing room. She was so nervous, she thought she would vomit, just waiting for the there it was, a knock, and the door opening. She froze.<p>

"Hey Shelley, what'd you want?" Tommy's voice sounded through out the room.  
>"Well, shit, why the hell did he call me here when he isn't here?" She heard him say.<br>She forced herself to step into the main room before he left.  
>"Scarlette? What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of him.<p>

"Waiting for you." She smiled, standing away from him.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of busy. So what do you want?" He asked.

"I-I guess to say I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Yeah I got your text. Is that all?" He asked harshly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked.  
>"I really can't stand you being mad at me."<p>

"You know why I'm avoiding you, Scarlette. I can't take your games anymore." He said, looking away.

"Would it make you feel better to know that nothing happened between Sorensen and I?" She asked.

"I already know that. It's not what could have happened that pissed me off, Rose. It's that you did it to hurt me. Right there in front of me, just to crush me." He said.  
>She smiled at the sound of his pet name for her.<p>

"I know. The thing is, even though I was drinking, I still remembered everything that night. I was in control of what I was saying and what I was doing. I know I hurt you, and yes I meant too, only because I was hurting so bad." She explained, looking toward the floor.

"See this time away from you has made me think. You have no idea how much it killed me not to call you back. But I was so mad, I would have said things that would have made it worse. The thing is, when I first saw you, all I wanted was you, no matter how or why, or in what way. I needed you back in my life. You've always had that pull on me Scarlette. But once I stepped away from you it made me realize that we have a lot to talk about and work through before we could ever be a couple, or even friends again." He took a deep breath.  
>"Listen to me, I don't want you to take me the wrong way. I still have the same feeling like the first day I saw you. I'm drawn to you Scarlette. I don't think that will ever change. You are the most beautiful, smartest women I have ever met in my life. But there are under lying things, that if they aren't brought to the surface and worked through, you know it would keep coming up and it would kill us in the end." He paused and waited. She looked up at him, as he stepped closer. He reached down and took her hands in his.<br>"I remember a time when you could share anything with me. Sometimes I would wonder, why is she telling me this? But I miss that so much. I don't know everything that happened in your life since that day seven years ago, but I know that I'm still willing to listen to anything you ever want to tell me. But something with you has changed, and it's made you hard. You aren't willing to share anything with me anymore. I have to pry it out of you. I don't like that Rose. I miss the us we used to be." He reached up and wiped a tear from her face.  
>"Something has made you not want to share things anymore. But let me ask, does it help to hold it in? Or numb it with alcohol?" He asked softly. She shook her head, trying to hold in her sobs.<br>"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for the long haul. You have my number. I don't know how long it will take you until you're ready to talk. But I will always be here to listen to you. No matter what it is, and then when you figure out that you still trust me with everything, then maybe we can talk about us, and why the things happened the way they did." He pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed them softly.  
>"Until then, I think it would be best if I just kept my distance a little. I never want to feel that anger I felt that night in the hotel. But I'll see you around." He said, releasing her hands and turning to leave.<br>"I'll call Shelley, he'll be here in a few minutes. Until then I'll be outside the door." He said, not turning back around, then he was gone. Lettie let herself crumble to the ground. All this time he thought that she would hit rock bottom by bringing up her mom, the simple fact was, without him she had nothing. It took him leaving for her to realize that.


	19. Chapter 19

Another month passed, but things only improved slightly with Tommy. He would smile at her and say hi as they passed each other in the hall, but that was it. She would text him everyday and ask how he was, and nothing more than simple talk about a match he had been in or a show he had done. Things at work were going ok. Bobby had lost his belt to AJ, and was out with an injury for about a month, so she was breathing easier there. And her home life was better. She had not drunk since her talk with Tommy in the Gun's locker room. She was managing to work through some things on her own, but she could never bring herself to try to manage anything about Tommy.

After almost a whole month on the road, Scarlette found herself at home. She was about to head out for a run, when her phone rang. The number was unknown, but the area code was 216.  
><em>'Who's calling me from Cleveland?'<em> She asked herself as she answered the phone.

"Is this Scarlette Cooper?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I have been trying to reach you for a few days. There are some things we need to discuss."

* * *

><p>The next day Lettie stepped out of her car, pulling her coat tightly around her. She knew why she had moved from Ohio. She wasn't made for this cold ass weather. She made her way into the office, and told the lady she had an appointment.<br>A few hours later she found herself standing outside of a house she had never planned on coming back to in her whole life. She looked at the keys in her hand, wondering if she could do this. She made her feet move toward the house. She placed the key in the door and turned the knob. All her breath left her body as she looked into the house. It looked exactly the same. Everything was in its place. Then her eyes fell on the stairs. Her feet moved without her telling them too. Her hand reached out and opened the door. She couldn't believe what she saw. Not one thing had been touched over the years. Her covers were still pulled down. The only thing that was different was a pink envelope sitting on her small desk, next to the computer that would now be called a dinosaur. She walked over to the desk and picked up the envelope, brushing the dust off it. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the hand writing on the front. Her finger slipped in the crease and she tore the top open, pulling out a card.

_My Dearest Scarlette,  
><em>

_I can only pray that you have had a good life up to this point. You will never know how guilty my heart was for having to leave you on this world without me. But I know that you have a good person in Tommy. I know things with Aunt Matilda wouldn't be the best, but she was the only living member of our family left. I thought it would do you good to stay with someone who was family. I know she is a tough lady, but she always means well. I have asked her to give you this on your 18th birthday.  
><em>

_Wow, 18. My baby is no longer a baby. You are now a women. I know that you are more beautiful than the last day I saw you.  
>I have dreamt of this day for so long, wondering what I would say as you left on your own adventures in life. But when I found out I was sick and wouldn't be able to spend this day with you, I knew I had to let you know, no matter where you go, I am always with you.<br>_

_There are a few things that I would like you to know, just some of mom's words of wisdom.  
><em>

_First, know that I loved you more than anything else on this earth. Your father and I did all we could for you to have a happy life, and even though neither of us are with you on this day, know that we are together, looking down on you. We will always be looking down on you.  
><em>

_Second, as you already know, life can be very tough. Things are going to happen in your life that you will wish you can change, but somethings can never be erased.  
>Always remember our rule, never go to bed angry. If there is something that you can change, someone who you can reach out too in life, don't put it off. My precious daughter, life is so short, and there are so many twists and turns, you never know what could be around the corner. Don't live with regret. Stay the same sweet, trusting girl you have always been.<br>_

_How I wish I could hold you, not just today, but everyday. I miss the feel of your tight hugs, and sweet kisses on my cheeks.  
><em>

_And finally, when you find that special somebody who you can't live without, whether it is Tommy, or someone else, you hold on the that person like your life depends on it, because it does. Love him with all your heart, and make sure you show it.  
><em>

_I love you so much more than you know. One day when you have a child you will understand my love for you. Until we see each other again, know, when the sun shines on your face, that is my hand touching you, and when you feel the wind brushing against your cheeks, that is my kisses.  
>Take care of yourself, Lettie.<br>_

_Love, Mom_

Lettie sat on the bed, she used to call hers, and pulled her phone out of her pocket.  
>"Hey," She said softly.<br>"You wouldn't happen to be back home would you?" She asked.

"What do you mean, like Cleveland?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You know what, it's funny you ask me that. I got up in the middle of the night and felt like I needed to come home. I'm about to pull onto my street right now. Why?" He asked.

"You want to make a detour?" She asked.

"To where? Where are you Rose?"

"I'm at Matilda's place." She said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I really don't know." She said.

"I'll be there in about five minutes." He said.

"Ok, the doors open." She said, hanging up her phone and placing it back in her pocket. She sat back on the bed and looked around the room. It was weird, it was like she was looking through new eyes. She smiled at all the memories that had been made in the room. Her eyes stopped on the big mirror that was attached to the dresser. There were a couple pictures that made her eyes stop on them. She got up and pulled one into her hands, running her fingers across the two people she barely recognized anymore. It was a picture of her with Tommy at a friend's bonfire. Her memories flashed back to that night. She had no idea the photo was being taken, she was lost in Tommy's eyes, just like most of their pictures together. How she missed that feeling.  
>She opened her closet. It was full of clothes. When she had turned 18 she left that morning and never looked back. She was tired of feeling like she was always in the way. She had left almost everything. If it didn't fit in her backpack, it stayed there. At that time, she didn't care. She knew she could replace material things. Her eyes scanned the top of the closet, she reached up pulling down one of her old high school sweat shirts, only to be hit in the face with a shoe box. She tried to grab it, but it slipped out of her hands, and fell to the floor. She sat down picking the things up, when she realized what it was. Enclosed was the letters her mom had received from her dad while he was over seas. The tears poured from her eyes when she found his dog tags. Through her tears she smiled picturing her dad. It was the last time she saw him. He was dressed in his uniform, with a huge smile on his face, as he waved good-bye to them. She could never forget how handsome he looked in his uniform. In all her life she had only found one man who topped him.<p>

"Rose?" She heard that man's voice yell from down stairs.

"In my room." She yelled. She could hear him taking the stairs two at a time, then there he was standing in her doorway. She smiled at him.

"What's going on?" He asked, rushing to her side, seeing the tears on her face.  
>"Are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine now." She smiled as he pulled her up.  
>He saw the tags in her hand, and smiled.<p>

"Your dad's?" He asked.  
>She nodded.<p>

"Yeah. I found his letters to mom, and these."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Matilda died a few weeks ago, I guess I'm a hard person to reach. So now I have to figure out what to do with all this. She left everything to me. I thought about just selling it without even coming back, but I don't know. I felt like I had to come." She said.  
>"Here, look at this." She smiled, handing him the picture of them.<br>He laughed.

"I remember this night."

"Yeah. Maybe not for the same reason I do." She smiled.

"It was a great party." He said.

"It was the first time you told me you loved me." She said.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He said, quickly dropping eye contact with her.  
>She walked over and sat on the window seat.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"You just did." He laughed.  
>"Go ahead."<p>

"Why did you let me go so easy?" She asked. He looked at her, then walked over and sat on her bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean. Why, when I was walking out the door, why did you not even try to stop me?" She asked.

"I don't know. You wanted to go to your school. You know I would have never stood in your way of you doing anything you wanted. So I let you go." He sighed.

"Was it really as easy as you made it out to be?" She asked.  
>"That's something that I have always wondered. How was it so easy for you to let me go?"<p>

"It wasn't easy Scarlette." He said locking eyes with her.  
>"I had no idea what to do. I was young and naïve. I thought that if you really loved me you would have stayed. There was nothing easy about letting you go. Nothing."<p>

"You know, I never wanted to leave you." She said, staring at him, even when he let his eyes drop.

"I've heard that before." He said softly.  
>"You said that when you were drunk once. But what was I suppose to do?"<p>

"All you had to do was ask me to stay. If you would have asked, I would have stayed." She said.  
>"I just wanted to know that you wanted me."<p>

"I really don't think it would have been that easy. We were fighting so much." He said.

"I know. I was scared. No, I was terrified. I will never be able to erase the picture from my mind of my dad leaving, and my mom collapsing on the porch when she was told he would never come back. Then there you were, leaving me the same way he did. I didn't think you would come back. In my mind, it was easier to push you away, before you had the option to leave me. I was wrong. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, how to handle it. I had no one to talk to."

"You had me." He said, looking at her again.

"Did I? How many times did we try to talk about it? You felt like I was attacking you, and I felt like you didn't care anymore." He dropped his eyes again.  
>"I'm sorry for how things went that day. I think about it a lot and wish I could go back and change how things happened. I can't change the past."<p>

"Neither can I." He said.  
>"I understand how you felt, now that you've explained it. But what's going on between us, it's not just about back then. It's about how you have acted since I've been back. So, since we're talking, do you trust me enough to tell me about that?"<br>Lettie crossed her arms across her body, and took a deep breath. She forced her eyes to stay on him, even though she wanted to look away.

"I trust you. I've always trusted you. It's me I don't trust."

"You can try. It may not be as bad as you think it is." He said softly.

"I was content in my life, I was fine being with Bobby. I had come to terms a long time ago that, because of what I had done, this was my payback. He was what I had to deal with." She started.

"But, all the things he did to you?"

"Yeah, it didn't matter. See at the time I was raped, Bobby was pursuing me pretty hard. One night I broke down and went out with him, and spilled everything. I had so much pain inside me since then, and I thought if I could talk to someone about it, I would feel better. I made the mistake of thinking he was like you. I thought maybe he would comfort me, but instead I was told that if I hadn't been wearing what I was, if I hadn't been walking the way I was, it wouldn't have happened. It wasn't too long after hearing that everyday, that I started believing it. He knew exactly what to say to bring me down. I had finally found a way to cope with all the beatings and his cheating. I made myself numb to feelings. I felt nothing inside. And I was fine with that. Most everyone thought I was oblivious to his cheating, but I knew every time it happened, and every time I would push my feelings further down. See the thing with Bobby is that if he's happy, he could care less of what anyone around him felt like. He never paid enough attention to me to know how much I had changed. He never knew me well enough to figure out there was something wrong. So as the years went on, I finally became happy to know that no matter how many women he slept with, he always came back to me, and somehow that became enough for me."

"Scarlette..." Tommy said, his sad eyes looking at her.

"Just wait." She said, knowing if this didn't come out now, she would never be able to say it.  
>"Then you came back. Boy did that mess with me. Suddenly, all these feelings I had pushed down were coming out. And I didn't want to deal with them, that's why I would drink, I could be numb again, and not care. I had no idea how you would feel about me. I was almost certain that you hated me, after all, I hated myself. And I certainly didn't want to feel for anyone again. Everyone I had ever loved had left me one way or another. It was something that I had to figure out how to deal with myself."<p>

"And now?" He asked.

"And now, I think I'm ok. Now I want to feel, I want what we had before." She said. His eyes fell to the floor. She walked over and placed a hand on both sides of his face, making him look at her.  
>"I'm sorry. Tell me what to do to make it better. Anything. I miss you so much, Tommy." She said.<p>

"Wait, what did you call me?" He smiled at her.  
>"Did you just call me Tommy?"<p>

"That is your name." She smiled at him.

"Does that mean I have to call you Lettie now?"

"Nah, I prefer Rose." She smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I suppose that's up to you. I told you how I feel. What I want." She said, not sure of she wanted to know his answer, but knowing she had to listen. He just looked at her.  
>"I'm not saying make your decision right now. I'm just putting it out there." She sighed, letting go of him and walking away.<br>"So I have something for you to read." She said, getting the letter from her mom and handing it to him.  
>"I was in such a hurry to leave this place, I guess this has sat here all these years." She said, still staring out the window.<p>

"Wow." He said, a few minutes later, folding the letter and placing it back in its envelope. He walked over, and stood next to her.

"After reading that I realized, if I don't got you, I got nothin'." She said.  
>He placed his arm around her.<p>

"It does seem to be for this moment, doesn't it?" She felt him take a deep breath.  
>"So, the balls in my court?" He asked.<p>

"I told you earlier how I feel." She said, not daring to look at him.

"What would you say if I told you, my feelings for you have never changed? I thought about you everyday." He said, pulling her around to face him.  
>"So much has changed since we were together all those years ago, but how I feel for you never did. I knew that the first time I saw you, the feelings were still there. There were times I wished I could get mad at you for what happened, but I never could." He brushed a strand of hair off her face.<br>"You're beautiful." He smiled, as his lips moved closer to hers.  
>"Still the same, my beautiful Rose." He breathed, as his lips pressed softly against hers.<br>The tenderness that had started the kiss soon gave away to desire, as he pushed her against the wall, trying to get closer to her. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, her hands slipping under his t-shirt.

Clothes were littered across the floor as he laid her on the bed. His mouth moved down from her neck, as his hand reached around to take of her bra, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" A small voice drifted up the stairs.

"Shit, some one's in here?" He asked her.

"No, no one was here." She scrambled to get her clothes on, and headed out the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice called again.

"Yes, can I help you?" Scarlette called down the stairs, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Once she was down the stairs she realized who it was. The neighbor from across the street.  
>"Mrs. Miller?"<p>

"Oh, my. Scarlette, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes. It's me."

"Oh dear, I can't believe how long it has been since I have seen you." The old lady said.

"So terrible to hear about your aunt. How are things?" She asked.

"Things are good." Scarlette smiled, her mind still on the man in her old room.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I was checking my mail, and saw the door open. I wanted to make sure everything was ok. Are you moving back?" she asked, as she walked toward the door.

"I haven't decided what I'm doing with the place yet, but I don't think I'll be moving back. I have my own place in Georgia. A place that is much warmer than here." She smiled, showing the lady out.

"Well, before you leave town, you stop over and visit me." The lady smiled as she turned and walked away. Scarlette closed and locked the door, and dashed back up stairs.

"You have on too many clothes." Tommy smiled, as he bent down and kissed her neck, removing her shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

Lettie lay, relaxed against Tommy's side. Her head on his chest, as her fingers ran up and down his chest. If he wasn't staring at her, she would have pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
>"If I get rewarded like that for talking about my feelings, I hope you're ready to listen, a lot." She smiled.<br>He smiled at her, pulling her lips to his.

"I could stay like this forever." He said, rubbing her back. Just as he finished his sentence, his phone rang.

"You cursed yourself. You should have kept that thought in your head." She laughed, and moved so he could get up.

"Hey, yeah, sorry I got tied up. I didn't forget you guys." He laughed into his phone, laying back down, pulling Lettie back to him.  
>"No, I haven't made it home yet, but I'm in town. I had to make a stop along the way. Give me a few minutes and I'll be on my way. And, maybe if I can talk her into it, I may have someone with me. Later Justin." Tommy said hanging up the phone.<br>"So?" He said, smiling at Lettie.

"So?" She asked.

"You wanna go with me? I'm going to Justin's and Gabby's place. I think we're going out to dinner." He asked.

"I don't know. I never intended to see anyone from school, Tommy." She said.

"Why not? You were best friends with her." He said, sitting up.

"Yeah, and you were best friends with Justin. I can only imagine what they think of me. after everything that happened." She sighed.

"Oh, come on. That's ancient history. No one even cares anymore. Come on, let's get cleaned up and head out. Please?" He kissed her.

"For me?"

"Fine." She growled, getting up.  
>Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a tiny apartment complex, that looked as if it was in need of a lot of work. Tommy looked at her and reached over, squeezing her leg.<p>

"Not everyone has been as fortunate as us." He smiled at her.

"No, I, why haven't they asked for help?" She asked.

"Rose, I haven't been with TNA long, and before that I was in no position to help anyone. I was barely making the ends meet as it was. Besides, he's too proud to ask for anything. He works hard, everyday, but bills are high. Come on, they're waiting on us." He leaned over and kissed her, then opened his door and got out. Lettie followed him, as they walked up the slender stairs. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as her knocked on the door.

"Its freezing here." She said, shivering.

"Rose, it's almost 40 degrees. That's a heat wave for this time of year." He laughed.

"I know, but I'm used to upper 70's, at least." She protested, wrapping her arms around him, under his open coat.

"I'll keep you warm." He smiled, pulling her closer to him, as the door opened.

"Hey Mercer." Justin smiled.  
>"No way! Cooper, what are you doing here?" He turned around.<br>"Gabs, look who's here." He shouted into the tiny apartment.

"Hey Justin. Are you going to invite us in, because I'm freezing." Lettie said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, get in here." He said, stepping back from the door.  
>"I was just surprised to see you, with Mercer's arms around you." He said, slugging Tommy in the arm.<br>"Got tied up, huh?"

"Yeah, just kinda happened." Tommy laughed.

"What brings you back to town?" Justin asked her.

"My aunt died. I had some things I had to take care of." She said.

"And you just so happened to run into Mercer?" He asked.

"I called him. Luckily for me, he was in town too." She smiled, feeling Tommy's hands snake around her waist.

"Lettie?" Gabby called walking down the hall, carrying the small baby in her arms.

"Hey Gabby. How are you?" Lettie smiled, unwillingly pulling away from Tommy's arms.  
>"Who is this?" She asked, looking at the infant.<p>

"This is Rosalie Margret, Rose for short." Gabby smiled.

"What?" Lettie gasped.

"When she came out with the red hair and green eyes, I could only think of you. Justin said she's like our own version of Rose, and it kind of stuck. I found the name on-line, now everyone thinks I named my child after a vampire, I have to tell them no, the person she's named after kicks way more butt than any vampire." She laughed.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you." She said.  
>"Can I hold her?"<p>

"Of course." Gabby smiled, handing Rose over.

"How old is she now?" Lettie asked.

"Just over three months. She's getting big." Gabby said, leading Lettie into the living room.

"I was just about to say she was so tiny. It's been years since I've been around a newborn though. She's beautiful." Lettie smiled as the little girl stirred in her arms when she sat down on the couch.

"She takes after her momma." Justin said.

"So, you don't have any kids?" Gabby asked.  
>Lettie laughed.<p>

"Me? No, no kids, never been married. I guess I just don't have the time. I don't even have a dog." Lettie reached up and smoothed the baby's hair down. "Congrats, again. What do you guys need? I want to get something for her. Don't say nothing, or I'll go out and pick out what I want." She smiled, down at the little girl.

"Really, there's nothing we need." Justin said.

"You have a crib?" She asked.

"We don't have the room right now for one. This is only a one bedroom." Gabby said.

"What else do babies use?" Lettie asked.  
>"This is out of my element."<p>

"I don't know about that. I'd say you look pretty comfortable holding her." Tommy chuckled.

"Shut up Tommy."

"Well, are we ready to go?" Justin asked.  
>"I'm starving, I've worked all day."<p>

"Alright, let's go." Tommy said, as Lettie handed Rose back over to Gabby, who walked off to get her bundled up. He walked over and pulled Lettie up, kissing her.  
>"Come on, I need help putting the car seat in my car." He said, pulling her to the door.<p>

"Hey, this is a family community, keep the clothes on." Justin laughed handing Tommy the car seat.

"I can't promise anything." Tommy laughed, pulling Lettie behind him.  
>After a few minutes they figured out how to fasten the seat in. Tommy started the car, to make sure it was warm enough. He closed his door and walked around to where Lettie was standing. He picked her up and sat her on the trunk of the car. She pulled him into her, kissing him.<p>

"What did I tell you?" Justin shouted.

"Clothes are still on. Only because it's too cold out here to take them off." Tommy laughed, helping Lettie down, and opening the back driver's side door for her to get in.

"Ok, so I have to ask." Justin said.  
>"Last time I talked to you, like a week ago, there was nothing with you two, now you are acting like you did in high school. What's going on?"<br>Tommy looked in the rear view mirror at Lettie and smiled.

"I guess things just finally fell in place." He said. The night was fun. It was nice catching up with them. It was even nicer that Tommy's hand barely left Lettie's thigh the night. After dropping them off back at their place, Tommy turned to Lettie.  
>"Where are you staying?" He asked.<p>

"To be honest. I thought I would be on my way home. I can just stay at the house though. It's not a big deal." She said.

"You can stay with me." He suggested.

"Yeah, I bet your mom would love that."

"I don't know why you think no one likes you. She's been asking about you, and anyway, she's only home for another hour. She's working tonight." He said. "If you want me to beg I will."

"Well, since you are already going that way." She gave in.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up." Lettie said, climbing out of Tommy's bed, pulling her clothes on.<br>"Come on, Mercer."

"I thought we were past you calling me that." He mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Get up, Mercer." She yelled, grabbing the covers and pulling them.

"No, it's too early. Don't call me Mercer anymore." He whined.  
>Lettie held tight to the covers.<p>

"If you don't want me to call you Mercer, then make me stop." She laughed, yanking the covers off him.  
>He jumped out of bed, and grabbed her, and kissed her.<p>

"Why are you making me get up so early?"

"I know what I'm going to do, and I don't have my car here. Besides I need your help." She smiled.  
>"You showering here? All my things are at the old house."<p>

"Maybe I'll just grab my bag and shower with you." He grinned.

"Come on, we have a lot to do today." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet?" Tommy complained.<p>

"You know, I don't remember you being such a whiner." Lettie smiled, pulling herself to him.  
>"Don't worry, you'll get payment for all your hard work."<p>

"Oh yeah." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

"After we finish." She said, pulling away from him.

"You know, this is torture." She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.  
>"I mean look at you. You're parading around in your old work out stuff. Those short-shorts and barely-there top. Torture I tell you." He turned back to what he was doing.<p>

"Just think of the good we are doing. It should be finished by tomorrow." She smiled.  
>Tommy mocked her, as she walked out of the room.<br>"I heard that Mercer!" She yelled.

"That's not my name." He said.

"When your my work horse it is." She laughed, walking down the hall.  
>The next day Tommy plopped down in a chair.<p>

"Are we done?" He asked, exhausted.

"I think so. You wanna go get them?" She asked, sitting on his lap.

"Honestly, I can think of quite a few things I would rather do." He grinned, nibbling at her neck. She just looked at him.  
>"Fine, fine. I'm going." He said, giving her a quick kiss as she got up.<br>She ran around straightening up things, making sure it looked nice, and checking on dinner. She heard them coming in as she was getting dinner out of the oven.

"Hey, guys. Welcome." She smiled, sticking her head through the kitchen door.  
>Everyone got settled around the table, and Tommy came in to help her finish up dinner. Grabbing a couple plates and carrying them out, then he came back in and grabbed a couple beers.<p>

"Rose, you want a beer?" He asked.

"Nope, I'll stick with water." She smiled.  
>"It's done me good."<br>She soon joined her friends at the table.

"Lettie, this place is beautiful." Gabby said.  
>"I mean, I always remember it being nice, but never having this much light."<p>

"Yeah, we did a few upgrades yesterday, with the lighting. Everything else Matilda had kept updated. I think the appliances are only about a year old. We did have to do a little cleaning. But I think we did a good job." Lettie smiled.  
>"After dinner, I'll show you around." The four friends sat around talking during dinner. Then they were done. Lettie and Tommy showed them around, saving her old room for last.<br>Lettie smiled as she opened the door, revealing a perfect nursery, with soft pink walls, bordered by deep red roses.

"Wow, Lettie. This is beautiful. But I don't really understand. Are you having a baby?" Gabby grinned.

"No!" Lettie screamed.  
>"I have a place in Georgia. It's close to work, close to some really good people I consider family. It's my home, and I love it. This, I'm giving to you guys." She said.<p>

"What? Scarlette, we really can't afford this." Justin said.  
>"I mean, how much is it going to cost us a month. We only pay $500 now and can barely afford that with all of our other bills, not to mention saving for a car."<p>

"I can't charge you guys for this. Tommy has told me about what's going on with you guys, I would love to help." She said.

"We just can't let you do this Lettie. How much are you paying for this place?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing, it was paid off, she had a little money, that has been put towards the utilities. I can't think of a better thing to do with this place than give it to you two. Really. The only thing is, everything that is in here, well, goes with the house. I'm not saying you have to keep it, I'm just saying that it's yours to decide what to do with it." They looked at each other.  
>"Listen, I have missed so much. I didn't get to give you a wedding gift, or a baby gift. This is my way of making up for it. And don't act like it's a hand out. This hasn't cost me anything. Well, Rose's room I paid for, but that's it. And you would be doing me a favor. This way, I don't have to worry about if it's sold, or if anyone has broken into it."<p>

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes. I actually have to head back towards home tonight, I have a stop the make on the way. So is that a yes?" She asked, smiling.

"Fine." Justin said.  
>"Thanks Lettie. You have no idea how much this is going to help us."<p>

"If you guys need anything, call me. I left my numbers on the fridge. But don't just use them for needing something." She said, as Gabby hugged her.  
>"I miss you guys." She said, as tears spilled from her eyes.<br>"I really need to get on the road." She said.  
>"Tommy, will you help me with the boxes in the garage?"<br>Justin and Tommy went out and help load the few boxes that were in there.  
>"Oh, before I forget, the keys to the car are hanging by the door." She smiled.<p>

"No, Scarlette. We can't take it." He protested.

"Really, what am I going to do? Drive two cars home? You guys can pay me back by always having a room for me when I come back into town." She smiled.

"Anytime. Does this mean your going to come back more than you have?" Justin asked.

"I'll be here anytime you guys will let me." She said, pulling Tommy to her.  
>"I have to go." She smiled at him.<p>

"Can't I talk you into staying just a few more hours?" He frowned.

"I can't. I wish I could. But I still owe you for your help." She kissed him.  
>"I'll see you in a couple days at the impact zone." He pulled her in for one more kiss before watching her drive away.<p>

She had a few hour drive ahead of her, before she would head back home.  
>The next morning she found herself standing next to a beautiful concrete stone. She lay flowers at the base.<br>Lilies, and placed a note that she knew her mom had already read as she wrote it. She smiled as she walked away from the stone.  
>For the first time in a long time she was at peace with her life.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok, I think I'm lost." Tommy said into his phone.

"You can't get lost. Where are you?" Lettie asked. She had been standing on her porch for the last 15 minutes waiting for him to get to her house. They were heading back to work. She was nervous, not sure if he would still want to carry on what they had going in front of their co-workers. They still hadn't talked about how to define their relationship, but she didn't care. She was glad to be able to feel his arms around her again, the kisses and sex were just a bonus. But he insisted on driving from Nashville to pick her up, and take her to work. Even though at the rate he was going, they were going to be seriously late.  
>"Tommy, I just saw you pass my driveway." She laughed as she saw the car at the end of her drive slam on its brakes and back up. She hung up her phone and walked in her house to get her bags, and jacket.<p>

"I guess GPS doesn't work out in the sticks." He laughed as he walked into her house.  
>"It's told me for the last 10 minutes I had one minute left."<p>

"I think it picks up my property edge. My drive is at the other side of where my property line starts." She smiled, as he took her bags out of her hands and sat them down, letting her replace them in his arms.

"I've missed you." He grinned, between kisses.

"It's only been a couple days." She smiled.  
>"Am I really worth missing that much?"<p>

"More than you know." He smiled.  
>"And don't think I forgot about my payment for helping you with the house."<p>

"So, are you sure that you don't care who sees us together?" She asked as he put her bags in the trunk.

"Why would I care?" He asked.

"Bobby's back tonight." She said softly.

"And you don't want him to see us together?" He asked.

"I don't want him to cause trouble for you." She said, getting into his car.

"I've told you before, Rose. I'm not scared of Roode. Let him try anything, I'll knock the shit out of him." He smiled at her, squeezing her leg, then put the car into drive, and took off.

They got to the arena about an hour late, they still had all their bags in the trunk. They didn't have time to stop at the hotel. Tommy popped the trunk and grabbed their bags, as Lettie got out of the car. Tommy wrapped his arm around her, and she did the same as they walked into the arena. She tried to ignore the stares as he kissed her outside of the women's locker room.

"I'll meet you here after I get dressed, then we'll go to catering." He said, kissing her again, handing her the bag off his right shoulder, and walked away.  
>As she walked into the locker room Jamie grabbed her.<p>

"Spill, now." She said.  
>"I have been calling you for days, and haven't heard a word."<p>

"Really? Maybe my phone's broke." Lettie smiled.

"Shut up and tell me whats going on with you two." Jamie smiled, as the girls got ready for the night ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to meet Josh. Will you be ok?" Jamie asked.<p>

"Yeah, Tommy should be here any minute." She said, lacing her boots, as Jamie walked out of the door.  
>A few minutes later Lettie walked out, and turned to walk to the Guns locker room, but her arm was caught by someone, as she was spun around.<p>

"What do you want, Bobby?" She asked, jerking her arm away from him.

"I was just checking on you." He smirked.

"I don't need you to check on me anymore." She said, and started to walk away, but he grabbed her again. This time she wasn't able to make him let go of her arm.  
>He backed her up against the wall.<p>

"Yeah, I've heard that you've found someone else. Or should I say, went back to your old boyfriend. I bet you had that planned all along."

"Let me go, you're hurting me." She said.

"Don't forget I still have to get my things from your place. I'm not that easy to get rid of Scarlette." He growled.

"Hey, get away from her." Tommy yelled, his hands grabbing Bobby and jerking him away from her.  
>"This will be your only warning. You two are done, leave her alone." Tommy growled in Bobby's face.<br>Bobby raised his hands and backed away.

"We were just talking." He smirked.

"You ok?" Tommy asked, not taking his eyes off Bobby until he turned the corner.

"I'm ok." She said, rubbing her sore arm.  
>"He was just being an ass." She said, grabbing Tommy's hand as they headed towards catering.<br>The next couple of nights were the same, Tommy barely leaving her side, and when he did she was under the watchful eyes of Shelley and Sabin, who was back in full action. Tommy had the week off SAW, so he decided to spend it at her place.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm on my way back." Tommy said. It was Sunday afternoon. Scarlette had spent the morning with AJ, Wendy and the boys at church, then they went out for lunch. She was driving home from their house when her phone had rung.<p>

"Back where?" She asked, acting naive.

"To your place. What do I have to do here but sit around and think about you?" He laughed.  
>"I should be there in about two hours."<p>

"Alright, well I guess I should go get the house cleaned up." She said.

"How was church?" He asked.

"Good, one of these days you'll have to come with us." She grinned, picturing the face he was making.

"On that cue, I better get off here, and pay attention to driving." He said.

"See ya soon Tommy." She said, hanging up her phone, pulling off her thin sweater, leaving her tank top on, with her stomach showing. She went home, kicked off her shoes and was cleaning up her bedroom, that being almost the only room that was being used lately. When she heard a knock.  
>She went to answer it, and almost closed the door as soon as she opened it.<br>"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms protectively over herself.

"I was in the area. I figured I'd stop for my things." Bobby smirked.

"You should have called." Lettie said, feeling uneasy.  
>"It's in the garage." She said.<br>"I'll open the door." She closed the front door behind her, not really wanting to be in the house alone with him.  
>She opened the door to the garage, and pushed the button. He was standing there waiting for it to open.<p>

"Nice weather you have here." He said walking into the garage.

"Yeah." She said, still standing in the door.  
>"It's over in the corner." She said.<p>

"You look nice today." He smiled at her, as he picked up a box and carried it to his truck.

"Thanks, I went to church with AJ and Wendy." She said.

"That's nice." He said, again smiling. She watched as he loaded his things into the bed of his truck. About an hour later he looked at her.  
>"You mind if I look around and make sure you didn't over look anything?" He asked, standing on the stair in front of her.<p>

"Let me call AJ and see if he can come over first." She said, starting to dial her phone.  
>He grabbed it out of her hand and slammed it on the concrete floor of the garage, causing it to shatter.<p>

"I don't think we need a babysitter." He smirked, stepping past her into the house. She followed him room to room.

"You didn't have to break my phone." She said.  
>He ignored her as he continued to roam the house.<p>

"I'd say it looks like you have someone else staying here. Would that be Crimson?"

"Its none of your business." She said, standing in the door of the bedroom.

"You know, I guess your right. But don't act like you don't still think of me." He said, walking up to her. She backed up uncomfortable. He matched her step for step.  
>"See, there are things I remember about you, like you moved out here for some peace and quiet. But I also know that no matter how loud you scream, no one can hear you. I've had you scream pretty loud in that bed. Does he know that?" Bobby asked. He reached out and ran his hand across her bare stomach.<br>Lettie pulled away, walking into the living room.

"I think you should leave." She said, trying to hide the terror in her voice.

"I also know that you never had a land line installed here, so your cell phone is your only means of communication. And, oh, oops, I broke it." He smirked.

"I really think you should leave, Tommy is on his way, and he'll be pissed if he sees you here." She said.

"You know, I don't really care. He interrupts too much." Bobby said, putting both arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Stop it. Bobby." She said, trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her. She could feel him growing hard through his jeans, as he rubbed himself against her.  
>"Get off of me." She screamed, pushing at him again.<p>

"You know, I'd say we have some time, seeing how your voice is so jumpy." He reached down and jerked hard at her skirt, causing the zipper to give way. "Yeah, I think we can get rid of this." He smirked, letting her skirt fall to the floor. She reached for it, but the second her hands moved, he pulled her closer to him, so she let it fall and placed her hands back on his chest to push him away from her.

"Please, don't do this." She begged.

"You keep acting like you don't want this. I know you do. After all, you've let this happen to you before. At least this time you can enjoy it." He grinned, evilly.  
>"This can be our little secret. Crimson doesn't have to know. I can tell by looking at him that I'm better in bed than he is."<br>Lettie let out a laugh.

"Not even close." She smirked.  
>"I thought he was the best I had ever had before, he's only gotten better with time."<br>He let his hand fly, smacking her across the face.

"Liar." He yelled.

"No matter how much you slap me around, he's still better than you, in every aspect." She said wiping the blood from her lip.  
>He shoved her forcefully against the wall.<p>

"Shut up!" He yelled.  
>"Have you forgotten your place?" He asked, pushing her against he wall, harder.<p>

"No." She moaned.  
>"I've found where I'm suppose to be."<p>

"It seems you've forgotten how you're suppose to act. Maybe I should show you." He said, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over as he kicked her feet out from under her, and she fell hard to the wood floor. He laughed looking down at her.  
>She forced herself up.<p>

"Leave. NOW!" She yelled.  
>"Get out of my house."<br>He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"Not until I get what I came for." He said, pulling at her shirt.

"No." She said, trying to pull away from him.  
>"Don't touch me."<p>

"Just let it happen. It's not going to take long." He said.

"It never did." She hissed, only to get hit in the ribs.

"Keep running your mouth, I can do this all day. You'll learn how to be submissive again."

"Never to you again." She spit in his face. It only took a second before she found herself flying across the living room, and crashing into a small table that held some porcelain figures. The force of her hitting them made the table fall, and the figures shattered on the floor, and she landed in the middle of them. After catching her breath, she made herself get up again. He would not keep her down.

"Give it up, Lettie." He said.

"Never." She breathed. He kicked over her coffee table while making his way over to her. His eyes were full of anger. He punched her in the ribs again, pushing her to the ground. He kicked her several times before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up.

"Are we finished?" He asked.  
>"All you have to do is give me what I want." He smirked, reaching his hand between her legs.<p>

"No!" She screamed, kicking at him, nailing him in the shin. He threw her into the hall way wall. Her hip and shoulder leaving an imprint in the wall, before she crumpled to the floor.

"Get up, bitch." Bobby growled, pulling her up by her hair. Once he got her to her feet he let go of her and watched her fall to the floor again.  
>"I said get up!"<br>Lettie was still trying to catch her breath from the impact, when she was yanked up for the second time. This time, she made her self stand on her own two feet, shoving at him, and swinging her hands wildly. This time she would fight till the end. He grabbed her hands and spun her around, his arm pinning her hands to her chest. He moaned as her rubbed himself against her from behind.

"Let go of me." She cried, struggling to get loose.  
>He pushed her forward into her bedroom. She felt him reaching between them, trying to unbutton his pants, and she started fighting hard again. She stomped on his foot several times before he shoved her forward.<p>

"Damn it Lettie. Just give up. There's no one to stop me. I can out power you with one hand." He snarled. She spun around and tried to get past him out the bed room door, only to be caught with a back hand across the face, splitting her lip worse than it was. The force of his blow made her stumble backwards a few steps, but she regained her balance, and made another break for the door. But he caught her again, this time pushing her into her dresser. She hit her back along the top edge, sending things flying as her hands reached out behind her to try to hold her self up. She had no luck, and was on the floor again, getting kicked in the ribs again. After about three kicks, she realized she had to move. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, and started crawling away from him. He laughed at her, as he reached down and picked her up with one hand by the waist.  
>He grabbed both of her hands, holding them at the wrists, as he turned her around. He forcefully kissed her, but she bit his lip, earning her another slap across the face.<p>

"Keep going, because it's going to take you killing me before I give in." She said, spitting his own blood in his face.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see about that." He growled, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. He was so mad, he used all his force, and watched as she bounced off the other side, smashing her head against the night stand. She lay the way she fell, not moving.

* * *

><p>Tommy pulled into the driveway, singing along with the radio. He smiled at the open garage door, thinking how nice it was for her to leave it open for him. He pulled his car in next to hers and pulled a couple bags out of the seat next to him. He had packed several things, and his car was pretty full. He noticed the door that connected the garage to the kitchen was open, but he didn't think much of it, Scarlette usually had every window and door open on nice days like this. She enjoyed the smell of the fresh air. His smile faded as he walked towards the door, stepping on something. He moved his foot while bending down to see Lettie's phone smashed on the ground. He dropped his bags an skipped the three small stairs that lead into the house.<p>

"Scarlette?" He called down the front hall. His eyes scanned the kitchen, but he saw no sign of her. He went to the living room, and saw the mess. "SCARLETTE!" He yelled, his voice filling the house. He followed the mess through the hall, into the bedroom. his eyes quickly scanning the room. He took notice of the dresser, and the things on the floor, but when his eyes landed on the bed, his heart sank.  
>"No, no, no." He said.<br>He saw the covers that had slid with her off the other side of the bed. He saw her hand laying motionless on the edge of the bed. He raced around the bed, kneeling next to her. His hands hovering over her as he noticed the drying blood on her face.  
>"Come on, Baby. Answer me." He begged.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Tommy rubbed her back lightly.  
>"Lettie I need you to open your eyes." He said, about to call 911. As soon as he touched his phone, he heard her moan softly.<br>"Scarlette, are you ok? Don't move. You need to be still." He said, picking up his phone anyway, scrolling through his contacts finally finding who he was looking for, Styles.  
>"Hey, can you get over to Lettie's, now?"<p>

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"It's Lettie, I just got here, and found her, she's hurt, bad." He said.

"I was heading to the store, I'm passing her road now, I'll be there in about three seconds." AJ said, Tommy could hear the engine revving as he hung up the phone.

"Don't touch me." Lettie whispered, trying to move.

"Rose, it's me." Tommy said, keeping his hand on her back.  
>She lifted her eyes.<p>

"Tommy?" She asked, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What happened?" Tommy asked. He heard AJ's truck slamming its brakes on outside her house.  
>"AJ's here." He told her.<br>"Just be still."

"Scarlette?" AJ yelled as he stepped though the front door.

"In her room." Tommy yelled.

"What the hell happened in here?" AJ asked, stepping over the mess. He saw Tommy kneeling over Lettie, and rushed over to them.  
>"Is she ok?" He asked.<p>

"I don't know." Tommy answered.

"I'll be fine." She said, trying to brace herself so she could sit up.

"Don't move Lettie, you might have hurt your neck." AJ said.

"I might have had help doing this. And my neck is fine." She said, grabbing Tommy's knee, pulling herself up, leaning her back against the bed, moaning as she took a deep breath.

"Who was here?" AJ growled.  
>"Or should I even ask?"<p>

"You know who it was. He stopped to get his things. I was calling you when he took my phone and smashed it in the garage." She said to AJ.  
>"But hey, at least my clothes are still on, which means he didn't get what he was after. Probably thought he killed me, and ran like the coward he is."<p>

"I'm going to kill him." Tommy growled. Lettie moved, trying to cover herself up, and groaned. Tommy gently pulled her up and sat her on the bed, before going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of her shorts, helping her slide them on.  
>"Are you sure you won't go to the hospital?" Tommy asked.<p>

"No. I'll be ok. Besides this isn't the kid of publicity that TNA needs right now." She said.  
>"Just help me get cleaned up."<p>

"You look like you need stitches in your head." Tommy said, helping her up.

"Nah. Just get me to the bathroom." She said. He left her in the bathroom while he went to find AJ, who was trying to clean up the living room.

"How is she?" AJ asked.

"She's washing herself up right now, but her ribs are at least bruised, if not broke. She's pretty tender. She's refusing to go to the hospital." Tommy said.

"Figures. She always refuses to go. She knows if she really needs to go. She's a smart girl." AJ said, while he finished sweeping up the glass.

"How can you be so calm about this? If I wasn't so worried about Rose, I would track him down right now, and beat the hell out of him." Tommy said.

"And then what?" AJ snapped.  
>"Leave her here without anyone to defend her? You have to keep your head on with this kind of thing. It won't do anyone any good if you run off all jacked up and get yourself in trouble. This will be taken care of in a couple days. Don't worry about that." AJ snarled.<br>Tommy walked back into the bathroom to check on Lettie. She had most of the blood wiped off and was checking the cut on her forehead.

"Hey Baby. Can you glue this for me?" She asked.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked, as she held out the dermabond.

"Yeah. It needs glued, and it hurts for me to lift my arms that far." She said.

"No, I can't do that shit." He said.

"Have you never glued yourself before?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but never a girl and certainly not you." He said.

"Damn it Tommy." She said, letting her arms fall to her side.  
>"Just get J."<br>Tommy yelled for AJ. He was in the bathroom a few seconds later. He saw Lettie holding the dermabond in her hand, and took it from her.

"You need to get used to this kid." AJ said.  
>"Go get her some ice for her ribs, while I get her glued up." AJ walked over to her and looked at her head.<br>"Not as bad as I thought it was." He said, snapping open the glue. Tommy stood there watching. After AJ was done, he gently took Lettie into his arms and helped her to the couch. Then he went and got her several baggies of ice.

"Let, I need to check your ribs." AJ said walking into the room.

"I'm just bruised." She protested, knowing how bad it was going to hurt.

"You know my rule, let me or go to the hospital." He said.

"Fine." She pouted. AJ checked and made sure there were no breaks.

"You're just bruised up pretty good. Ice yourself, and rest. I'm sure Wendy will be over here after while. Mercer, how long are you staying?" AJ asked.

"As long as she'll let me." Tommy said, helping her with the ice.

"Watch her, you know the signs of a concussion, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I'll watch her." Tommy said.

"I'll call you later Mercer, talk about things." AJ said as he was walking out the door.  
>Tommy was by Lettie's side the rest of the day. He called and got her phone switched over to one of her old phones until her replacement arrived. He made dinner and carried her to bed. She was so stiff the next morning, but she made herself get up and get into a hot shower. The water felt good on her sore body.<p>

"I'm guessing we need to talk?" She said as she was walking back into her room.  
>Tommy took the towel and check out her injuries.<p>

"Oh Rose." He said, seeing the bruises that were still forming around her rib cage.  
>Lettie straddled him on the bed.<p>

"Listen, I don't want you to do anything about this." She said.

"No Scarlette. Roode will get his, and I will be the one to hurt him." Tommy said, anger covering his face.  
>She placed her hands on both sides of his face.<p>

"Ok, It's not that I don't think you can beat him up, or am afraid that he will hurt you. I don't want you in trouble because of him. I know AJ is cooking up something with the guys, and you're involved with it. I want it to stop now. I already know what I'm doing about this." Tommy wouldn't make eye contact with her.  
>"Look at me Thomas! I meant what I said."<p>

"So he's just going to get away with it?" Tommy asked.

"No. He's not getting away with it. I'm going to Jarrett and Dixie. I'm telling them its him or me. I don't care if they sue me for breach of contract. I'll sue them for not having a safe working environment. I'm done with his games."

"It would be so much more fun if you would just let us kick his ass." Tommy smiled, gently kissing her still swollen lips.  
>"We could just skip this week."<p>

"Then we'd both be out of a job. Besides, they'll use this to start some kind of rivalry." She smiled, dealing with the aches she felt as she pressed her lips hard against Tommy's.

"Be careful." He whispered.  
>"Don't hurt yourself."<br>She pushed him back on the bed.

"Make me forget about it all." She breathed, kissing his neck.

* * *

><p>A few nights later Lettie was met in the hall by several wrestlers who had found out what Bobby had done to her.<br>"We've all talked." Jamie said, referring to all the wrestlers.  
>"Every one here has, in one way or another, been a victim of Roode, and we're all sick of it. So we're going with you to your meeting. If they let go of you, they have to let go of us too."<p>

"Where's your pitch forks and torches?" Lettie smiled.  
>"I've already had this fight with Tommy and AJ. It's me, only me, no one else. This is my fight. I will not let anyone else put their careers on the line for me. As much as this warms my heart, and I love every single one of you guys for this. I have to do it by my self." Lettie said. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Tommy, then she walked down the hall for her meeting.<p>

"Hey Scarlette. How are you feeling?" Dixie asked.

"I'm better than I was. A little sore, but I'll live." She smiled as she sat down.

"I know what you're going to say." Jarrett said.  
>"It's you or him. If it was that simple he would be gone right now, but the fact is, he hasn't done anything at work for us to just fire him for."<br>Lettie stood up, knocking her chair backwards.

"He almost fucking raped me in the meeting room at the last pay-per-view." She yelled.

"Yeah and if you would have come to us then, I could have done something, but we're in a different state now." Jarrett shouted back.

"That's enough Jeff." Dixie said.  
>"Listen Lettie. We've suspended Roode. The time is undetermined. We are looking in to a few things, but we just had a meeting with him, of course he denied everything. But he's done for at least a month. He's not even suppose to be in the arena."<p>

"Now, can we talk of another issue?" Jeff said.  
>"There is to be no revenge. You need to talk to your boys and get them to settle down."<p>

"No revenge? I swear to God, Jeff, if I get the chance I will chop his balls off. Fuck you. I'm not telling my boys anything. As far as I'm concerned, your next on my list." She yelled.

"Is that a threat Scarlette?" He asked, standing up.

"You can take it to the bank. You sit there acting like you could give a shit less about any of this. You have daughters, what if this happened to one of them? What would you do?" She asked.

"Kill the bastard." Jeff growled.

"Then I suggest, for Roode's own protection, you fire him, because no matter what I say or have said, nothing is going to stop AJ or Tommy. As a matter of fact, where are they now? They've probably already sent their message to Roode." Lettie said, storming out of the room to find Fourtune. Her words rang too true in her ears.

* * *

><p>The guys watched Scarlette walk away to her meeting. There was only one reason that they guys had agreed not to go to the meeting. They knew they would need to find Roode before he high tailed it out of the state. Alex lead them to his make shift dressing room. AJ kicked it open, but it was empty. His stuff was cleaned out.<br>"He didn't pass us, so how did he get out of the arena?" Sabin asked.

"He's going through the back. Split up, we'll find him." AJ said.  
>As Tommy rounded the corner, he could hear the yelling. He picked up his speed, and turned the last corner to see the guys arguing with Bobby, as Bobby was half way in his truck.<p>

"I don't care if she's dead or alive, the bitch got me suspended for something that never happened." Bobby yelled at James Storm, who was being held back by Kaz, Shelley and Sabin.

"So, you're just going to run?" AJ asked.  
>Tommy was done listening to them, and ran up and jerked Roode from his truck, throwing him to the ground.<p>

"You bastard. Did you really think you would get away with this?" Tommy snarled. Bobby scrambled to his feet, but as soon as he got up Tommy punched him in the face.  
>"She could have died, and you left her there, not even caring?" Tommy yelled, hitting him again.<p>

"The bitch got what she deserved." Roode laughed.  
>Tommy tackled him to the ground and let his fists fly. It took everyone around to drag Tommy off Roode. Tommy continued to kick at him. After a minute, he calmed himself down.<p>

"I'm cool, guys. Let me go." He said, shrugging them off of him. He walked over to Roode, pulling him up by his already ripped shirt, and pushed him into his truck.  
>"Get out of here. And if you ever even think of coming around Scarlette again I will murder you. You got me?" He asked, shoving him. With that he turned and walked away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Lettie smiled walking into the locker room, seeing all the guys in there, except Tommy.<br>"Where is he at?" She asked, her stomach turning.

"I'm right here, Babe." Tommy called from the shower.  
>"How was your meeting?" He asked.<p>

"Awful. They suspended him, for at least a month. Dixie said they are going to review their options, but he makes them money, so Jeff doesn't want to lose him. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it." She looked around and noticed everyone was still in their street clothes.  
>"What have you guys been doing?" She asked.<p>

"Not much. Just talking." AJ smiled at her.

"Yeah, so why is Tommy in the shower? I have never known him to shower before a match." She said.

"I split my cologne all over me." He said, pulling her to him, kissing her. He pulled her back to shower room, closing the connecting door behind them, kissing her neck.  
>She grinned, as he backed her up against a wall, and placed his hands on both sides of her, trapping her between them. He smirked as he lowered his head to hers, pulling her shirt over her head.<br>Lettie giggled.

"Didn't you just get out of the shower?" She asked.

"I got lonely, care to join me? There's still tons of hot water." He smirked, unbuttoning her pants, and pulling them off her, as she kicked her shoes off. He pulled the rest of her clothes of and lead her into the shower.

"Whats gotten into you?" She laughed.

"Nothing." He said, pulling her wet, naked body to his, kissing her deeply.  
>"I love you, Scarlette."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Lettie smiled to herself as she gathered her clothes off the floor pulling them back on. She pulled her wet hair up in a towel. The man she had loved her whole life, the man she had left, the one who found his way back to her, had just told her he loved her. She was buttoning her pants when she felt his arms snake around her, as his lips brushed against he back of her neck, causing instant goose bumps.  
>"I should get ready for my match." He breathed in her ear.<p>

"Yeah, I have to go redo my hair." She smiled, reaching her hand back, running it through his hair.  
>"I love you." She said, turning to kiss him.<p>

"I love you." He smiled.

"You might want to tape those knuckles up too. I think some of Bobby's blood is embedded in them." She smiled, kissing him quickly, walking away.

"How did you know?" He called after her.

"You just told me." She said, opening the door to the main room. All the guys looked at her, not even trying to hide their snickers. Lettie turned to smile at Tommy who was leaning up against the door frame in his red tights.  
>"I'll see you all later." She said, throwing the towel at Tommy.<p>

* * *

><p>As the weeks past, the scars faded, and Lettie spent her time focusing on what was important to her. When Tommy wasn't at her place, she was at his. Time seemed to be flying by, and Lettie was glad that it had finally started getting warmer in Nashville. She was sitting out back on the swing when Tommy walked over to her and sat down.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, taking her hand in his.

"Life." She said, taking a deep breath.  
>"Did you know, that if things would have worked out with us, we would be celebrating our 12 year anniversary." She smiled at him.<br>"It's just funny how things turn out."

"Life throws us curve balls, we just have to figure out how the smash them out of the park." He smiled, pulling her against him. They sat there for hours, feeling the sun against their skin, and relaxing against each other.

"You want to leave tonight or early tomorrow?" Tommy asked, as walked in seeing her packing their suitcases.

"I don't care. I'm more of a night person than a morning person." She said.  
>He laughed.<p>

"I know that. So tonight?" She shook her head.  
>"I'll start loading up the car then." He said. They were heading for Bound for Glory. One of TNA's biggest pay per views of the year. Tommy had made it to the finals this year. And Sunday he would be facing AJ for the belt. It seemed as Sunday crept up on them, the more jumpy Tommy got. They had been at a signing for the fans, and ended up staying late, until everyone who was there got something signed. Lettie crawled onto the hotel bed, leaning back against the head-board. She studied Tommy, as his mind drifted off into the unknown. He was standing, staring out the open balcony door.<p>

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He smiled, closing the door before joining her in bed.  
>"Just trying to prepare myself." He said, pulling her close to him, and pulling the covers up around them. They had got to sleep in on Sunday morning. Finally getting out of bed around noon. After a workout and shower, they headed to a late lunch, then made their way to the arena. Lettie went out to give Tommy some time to get his head together.<br>She turned the corner and ran straight into Bobby. He smiled at her. She had completely forgot that his 6 month suspension was up, and he was free to come back to work, as long as he followed the rules set before him.  
><em>'If you so much as look at Lettie in a way I don't like, I'll kick you ass right out of my company.'<em> Jeff Jarrett had said.

"How have you been Scarlette?" He asked, his arm wrapped around the newest addition to the knockouts locker room, Gail Kim.

"I'm ok." She said taking a couple steps back.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, for everything." He said, as the couple stepped around her and walked down the hall. Scarlette took a deep breath and tried to get her heart to slow down.

"Hey Bitch." Jamie's voice filled her ears.  
>"Come, walk with me to catering." Jamie said, linking arms with her.<p>

"Did you know Bobby was back?" Lettie asked.

"What did he do?" Jamie asked, stopping in her tracks.

"He apologized." Lettie said, kind of confused.  
>"I've already ate, but I'll come with you." Lettie said, forcing a smile. She wasn't going to let him ruin her day. She had too much to be happy about. Tonight she was defending her title against Mickie James, and then got to watch two people she loved compete for the belt.<br>An hour later Lettie found herself walking back into the locker room to see AJ rising from his knees, and letting go of Tommy's hands. His ritual of praying before every match. She smiled softly, meeting him with a hug.  
>"Bobby's back." She said softly, hoping maybe Tommy was too preoccupied to hear her.<p>

"What?" Tommy asked, shooting out of his chair.

"He said he was sorry." She said.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." Tommy growled.

"No." Lettie said, placing her hand on his chest, calming him instantly.  
>"I think he was being sincere. He looks like He's moved on. He was with Gail Kim." She said.<br>Tommy looked at AJ.

"What's done is done. He knows what his boundaries are, and I really don't think he'll cross them, and if he does he knows what will happen." AJ said.

"Don't let this ruin our night." Lettie said.

"Listen to her. You have too many other things on your mind. Don't let him get to you." AJ said, as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Camera's flashed as Lettie walked to the ring. She looked at her opponent, who was jumping from foot to foot. Lettie, hoped up on the apron, flipping her way into the ring, then climbing the ropes and the fans cheered her. Mickie was a touch competitor, and the momentum changed numerous times as the match progressed. Mickie went for a flying elbow, but Scarlette moved swiftly, grabbing Mickie's foot and holding it between the legs and grabbing her face, placing her in an STF. She pulled back, and Mickie tapped. After checking to make sure Mickie was ok, and helping her to her feet, Scarlette got her belt and climbed the ropes to celebrate. When she jumped off the ropes, she gasped as she froze.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
>Tommy simply took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the ring.<p>

"AJ wasn't praying with me about our match." He smiled. He dropped to one knee and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"What are you doing?" Lettie asked, as AJ slid into the ring with a microphone for Tommy.

"Scarlette, I we've been through a lot in life. For some reason, I'm always pulled back to you. You make me feel whole. I know this isn't the first time I've asked you, but I'm hoping that we'll have a better ending this time." He took a deep breath and blew it out.  
>"Scarlette Rose Copper, I can't imagine another day of my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked.<p>

"Are you serious?" She screamed, as he opened the box, taking the ring out of it.  
>"Yes!" She said, as he slipped the ring on her finger. She fell to her knees in front of him, as he wrapped her in his arms, and stood up, kissing her. After a couple minutes he grabbed her still shaky hands and lead her to the back. They were met by many wrestlers, who were clapping.<br>"How did you do this without me knowing?" She asked him, looking at her ring.

"I have my ways." He grinned down at her, as he pulled her to him.  
>"You truly mean yes? You didn't just do it because we were in front of so many people?" He asked.<p>

"There were people out there?" She asked, smiling as she pulled his lips to hers.  
>"I love you. I'm still shaking. I can't believe you did this."<p>

"I love you Rose. I want everyone to know that." He smiled.

"Hm, Scarlette Mercer. I like the sound of that." She smiled.  
>"I have to go find Jamie." Lettie squealed, kissing him quickly as she ran out the door.<br>Finally it was time for the main event of the night, Tommy and AJ. Lettie watched as they made their ways to the ring, but once the match started she refused to watch. Her stomach was twisted so much, she could barely even move. It wasn't until she heard the music blasting throughout the arena that she realized who won. She recognized Tommy's music right away. She jumped out of her chair and headed to the ring. AJ was still in the ring, he raised Tommy's hand. She climbed to the apron, and Tommy's eyes fell on her. He held open the ropes for her, and pulled her in to his arms.

"I love you." He shouted.

* * *

><p>"Question." Lettie said, as they were driving towards her house Monday afternoon.<p>

"Answer." He smiled, squeezing her upper leg where his hand had been resting for a while.

"You're talking about getting married, soon. We haven't even talked about where we're going to live."

"That was more of a statement than a question. But, I have thought about it. That call I made before we left, that was to a realtor I have been talking to. There is already a for sale sign up in front of my house." Tommy said.

"But you love Nashville." Lettie said.

"I love you more. Besides, home is where you are." He pulled her hand to his mouth kissing it.  
>"I've already talked to SAW, I'm cutting back. I've been meaning too anyway, but this just gave me the excuse to give them." He glanced at her and smiled. "I know you love your place, and to be honest, it feels like home there."<p>

"So, when are you moving in?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

><p>A month later they were holding hands in their back yard, as their families and friends looked on.<br>"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Mercer." The preacher announces, as everyone clapped. The wedding was just what she had always wanted. A nice summer's day, a cozy event, with just their closest family and friends. AJ had walked her down the aisle in her strapless tea length white dress, which of course was accompanied by a pair of jazzed up flip-flops. Tommy looked stunning as she walked towards him. He wore long Khaki shorts, and a white dress shirt. Her breath was caught in her throat as she walked to met her future husband. The wedding went so fast, and she was now sharing a kiss with her husband. The reception was held in the back yard, and they danced all night.  
>They took a few days for themselves, before having to be back at work. They had rented a small cabin in the woods of Tennessee, and never came out until they had to head home. Lettie had never remembered being so happy in her life. She had a constant smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple months passed by, and things were going great. Lettie was smiling as she stepped out of Jeff Jarrett's office. Tommy was standing there waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Great." She said.  
>An hour later she was standing in the middle of the ring, with the belt laying over her shoulder. She looked to her left to see Jamie standing there in her ring gear, then to her right to see Mickie James.<br>Lettie took a deep breath as she raised the microphone to her mouth.  
>"I know that you two were made to believe that you were out here to compete for the number one contenders slot, to have a match against me next week. Sometimes in life things happen, and they don't work out the way you plan. Not that they are bad, but different." She said. Everyone looked at her. "Whoever wins this match will be named the women's champion."<p>

"What?" Jamie yelled.

"I'm retiring. As most of you know, I have recently gotten married, and I know that the rumors have been flying. I am here to say, yes. I'm pregnant. And this will end my in-ring career." She wiped a tear from her face.  
>"I want to thank all the fans. Without you guys my career would have been meaningless. But to be honest, I can't think of a better reason to leave this business I love, than to start a family with the man of my dreams. And I'll still be around. My husband works here, and as long as I'm allowed, I'll be traveling with him. So thank you all, for everything." Lettie hugged both of the girls and sat ringside. Velvet won the belt, and Scarlette climbed into the ring and handed her the belt, hugging her.<br>She left the ring for Jamie to celebrate, and made her way to the back, right into Tommy's arms.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the kind words, I truly hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


End file.
